Bring Me Back To Life
by HerEyes
Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall in love, not at all. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Santana POV_

_I can't believe this is it. It's amazing how fast time has passed._

_But to be honest, I'm a little sad. These things always makes me cry. Everyone cried at graduation, but I didn't. I don't like showing myself so weak in front of everyone, Is not like they would say something about it either. They respect me, or just have fear... whatever they feel when they saw me pass._

_More like fear, I would say._

_Now we all will go our separate ways, to college, institutes or who knows where, the thing is that we'll no longer be together, I'm gonna miss some of these guys, but of course, I'll never tell that to anyone._

_After this party I'm sure I'll never see some people again. It was a really good idea to close this cycle with a big party for all the graduates. But again, is Puck, of course he would organize a big party._

_Someone is talking next to me about something, but I'm not paying attention, I don't care either. My eyes are searching every corner of this house full of people, looking for just one person._

_I think it's one of the things that saddens me the most, I'll never see her again. _

_I've never exchanged a word with her. Is really sad, really really sad._

_Well no more than her being straight. **That** is sad._

_All my friends would laugh at me if they know I like her, we're on two different sides of the social pyramid. I am a cheerleader and the most popular girl in this school and she is well... she is a 'loser'. My reputation is important to me, or it was, anyway. We're no longer in school._

_I don't even know why I keep thinking about her. I don't even like her enough, it's just a stupid attraction._

_I know I'm a hot girl, openly gay. Everyone in this school knows that I like lady parts better than gross men. And they respect that. But some guys just doesn't lose hope with me. I don't care though. I have every woman I want._

_Hell even straight girls had jumped into my bed. I just have to choose someone in this party and I'm fucking sure I'll have her screaming my name in no time._

_But lately, there is only one girl in my mind._

_And what scares me the most, is that sometimes I find myself wanting more than just sex with her._

_"Guess what Lopez!" Puck comes running beside me with Sam. I'm sure we'll always be friends. Puck is my buddy, and I'm his lesbro as he says. This dumbass is my best friend, and well, Sam is his friend so I think I'll see him too. Although I have to admit that sometimes I don't like this guy._

_"What did you do now Puck?" I ask as my eyes keep looking for her._

_I turn my head to the other side and I see her. My heart starts beating faster and my hands begin to sweat, I'm like a fucking teenage boy. I look at her for awhile, analyzing all her beauty, her kissable pink lips, cute nose, beautiful cheeks and her eyes. God her eyes, I've never seen someone with those eyes before. They are so fucking mesmerizing. I like them better when she laughs, is like she lights up the whole room, and her eyes do a funny thing, like wrinkling, she laughs with her eyes too apparently, and when she is really laughing she always has to support herself in something or someone, is a funny sight, not to mention the sound of her laugh, is really hard take my eyes off her when she is near or 'relatively' near. And when I pass by her side I can immediately smell her perfume, I don't know how to describe her smell. Is like... clean? Fuck I don't know, is like she takes a shower every five seconds. That, combined with her essence. Is just awesome._

_Well is not like I watch her all day to notice these kind of things, is just something I found out one day, yeah..._

_I keep looking at her while she talks with someone. Why she can't use those words on me?_

_I've hear her voice from afar, and is an addictive sound. Soft but confident. Innocent and sweet._

_After a few seconds she turns around her head and realizes that I've been watching her and she quickly lowers her head with an adorable blush on her cheeks. She is so cute. Sometimes at school, when I look at her, her eyes are already on me, or were better said. _

_Maybe she feels something too?_

_Feel? Ok no, I went a little too far there._

_I like her since a few months ago. Since she was transferred to this school I've noticed her presence, how could I not? Her hazel eyes, long blond hair, beautiful face and beautiful body caught my attention right away. At first I couldn't see well the color of her eyes, she's always wearing glasses, but when I saw those eyes... I liked her even more. She's gorgeous, and her name is unique and beautiful just like her, Quinn._

_Maybe this is the time... we are no longer in school, perhaps I might have a chance with her. I'm Santana Lopez for fuck sake!_

_I keep looking at her like a freaking psycho. She hasn't looked at me again. Should I do it? Should I go and talk to her? But what the hell I'll say?_

_Just then, I see a guy step by her side giving her a drink, I don't know what he said to her but she is laughing now and supporting herself on his arm._

_Yeah... I forgot, she is straight._

_"I'm talking to you Lopez, who are you looking at?" Puck asks following my line of sight_

_"No one" I say looking away._

_"You are so weird sometimes. Anyway, guess what?"_

_"What Puck?" I asked a little irritated when I see Quinn walking away with this guy._

_"We made a bet"_

_"About what?" I don't trust those two stupids. Stupid men with stupid ideas._

_"About who of us sleeps with a virgin first tonight!" Like I said, stupid ideas._

_"Why would you guys do that? that's sick" I tell the two of them as I take a sip from my cup._

_"It's just a bet, plus there is a lot of money involved, right bro?" Sam tells Puck_

_"That's true"_

_"Don't mess with other people" I say as I look for Quinn again but I don't find her anywhere, where the hell is she? I saw Kitty talking with another girl and then she gives me a wicked smile._

_Yeah, that will not happen again. I like having sex with people just once, two times maybe, but nothing more than that, it makes things more simple._

_"Sometimes you're a saint Lopez" Puck says as they walk away from me._

_They are really going to do that? They must be crazy._

_..._

_The hours pass as the party gets more and more wild, I see people kissing everywhere... people who I never thought would kiss but hey, is the last day after all so I think is allowed._

_I can't find Quinn anywhere, I decided I'll just talk with her a while ago but I can't find her now. Maybe this is the last night I'll see her. I don't know where she lives, I don't know her number, she doesn't even have facebook... I know nothing about her, only that she is friends with a chick named Mercedes._

_"Hey Santana, what do you say, you and me? a bed?" Kitty whispers in my ear._

_She's hot, I'll give that to her. Maybe I'm discarding the dream of many men here, but honestly, I couldn't care less._

_"I think I already told you my answer Kitty"_

_Suddenly my eyes find her, but my heart stops when I see that she is walking up the stairs with Sam's hand in her waist._

_Damn, why I keep forgetting that she is straight. Fucking straight people! The hottest women are straight, though is not really an issue for me, I've had sex with tons of straight women. But she is different and I don't know why._

_I keep looking at her as she slowly dissapears climbing the stairs. _

_Lucky Sam. I mean, yeah he is not that bad looking but really? The guy is a dumbass, he's really stupid. I don't like him at all. He is not right for her._

_And why the hell they have to be alone in a room? Why can't they just talk with each other down here?_

_Then I realize something, the bet._

_I know what he is trying to do. Fuck! Im being more slow with alcohol in my veins._

_I don't doubt for a second and walked toward them fast, almost running._

_Damn, stupid brainless Sam, who would make such irrational bets?_

_I will not let him do anything with Quinn._

_"Sam!" I call his name from the bottom of the stairs but apparently he doesn't hear me._

_I climb the stairs and arrived just before they can entering the room._

_I look at Quinn and her eyes meet mine, they're a little shiny, it must be by the alcohol. But that doesn't block the strong connexion I feel and the intensity of her gaze. It's as if she is seeing through me. I fall into a bubble with her where everything else goes away, disappears, tonight her eyes are more beautiful than ever. I've never seen someone looking at me this way. Her eyes are glued on me, almost as if they were talking with mine. That was until Sam interrupts the moment._

_Moment? I just had a moment with Quinn?_

_"What do you want Santana, I'm in the middle of something" He points at me with his eyes like telling me 'you know what I'm doing here'. But of course he won't do anything, not with her at least. That dick will stay in his place._

_"Don't go inside that room Quinn, just go back downstairs" She looks at me confused with a small smile. _

_Damn that smile. Is the first time she gives me a smile. And I like it, a little too much._

_"You know my name?" She asks surprised._

_What? Of course I know your name pretty girl, and I like you._

_I was about to answer her but Sam speaks first._

_"What do you want Santana? Just get out of here" Sam says somewhat angry with me, he takes Quinn's hand and makes an attempt to enter into that room with her but I speak before he can do something._

_"Is a bet Quinn, don't go with him"_

_Her eyes widen and she stares between me and Sam for several seconds without saying anything, as if she were realizing something. Then I can see her eyes begin to retain some tears and her face now reflected pure sadness._

_What? She likes Sam? I didn't think he would be her type._

_"You are really stupid after all" She whispers to me and quickly starts walking down the stairs. Why did she said those words just for me? It wasn't even my fault._

_I try to run after her to make sure that she is Ok but Sam grabs my shoulder and placed me against the wall._

_"What do you think you are doing? I just lost $500,00 Puck is with a girl in a room right now"_

_"Who the fuck do you think you are? I don't fucking care about your money. You can't make money by sleeping with a virgin girl, are you crazy?"_

_I push him hard away from me and I turn around to go downstairs but Sam turns me over and hits me right in the nose._

_Ok, you want problems, you will have them._

_I turn around and I hit him right in the face, I see how the blood falls from his nose, I don't care though._

_Just when I was going to keep hitting him someone comes behind me and takes me by the arms pulling me out of there, I turn around to see who it is and I find Puck._

_"What are you doing Santana?" The other guy says as he helps Sam stand up._

_"He asked for it" I say watching him challenging... then I remember what I was doing before this idiot interrupted and I quickly walk down the stairs._

_I search every corner but I don't see her anywhere, I walk towards the main entrance but she is not there either._

_"Looking for someone?" Kitty says next to me before looking at my bloody nose "Oh god Santana you are bleeding, what happened?"_

_"Have you seen Quinn?" I ask her hasty_

_"Quinn? who is Quinn? Are you already sleeping with someone else?" I'm not in the fucking mood for this._

_"A slim blonde girl with glasses?" A guy that I've never seen in my life before asked._

_"Yeah"_

_"She ran out of here and then she got into a car"_

_"Damn!" I say out loud._

_That was the last time I saw her._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

"Come on Lopez be fun, don't be a little girl"

I don't know if this is a good idea, god with Puck nothing is a good idea. Sometimes I don't know why the hell I'm still friends with him. I definitely don't know. Although I must admit that we're a lot alike in some ways, in others we are really different but he is my friend after all.

"I don't know Puck, I've never been before in this type of things" I say a little dubious

I read once again the letters in red lights "Red Club" and it doesn't quite convince me.

I mean, I can have any woman I want, I don't need to come to a strip club to have sex with someone. But this horn dog insists.

"Exactly! There is a first time to everything. You just have 23 Santana, relax and live your life" He doesn't wait for an answer and take my hand leading me inside this club "Besides, is the best club in the whole city, they have the best women here"

We reached the door where two huge guards are, easily double height of me and Puck. That has never intimidated me before though.

"Hey Jeff, How much is it today?" My stupid friend asks looking up at this guy.

"Is friday Puckerman, you know how much" This guy 'Jeff' says as he passes two passes to Puck and he gives this guard some money, lots of money I must say.

"Thanks buddy, I'll see you later" Puck directs his gaze towards me and raises one eyebrow, gross "Let's go have fun"

We started walking into this club through some kind of hallway. We passed through a curtain of red strings and I can't believe what my eyes see once we are completely inside.

This is huge, there are hundreds of women dancing in erotic tubes, like really... hundreds. To my right I can see many rooms and I know perfectly what is going inside there.

"This is the shit Lopez!" Puck says as he looks at all the women dancing "Let's have a drink" He points with his hand to the bar where also, scantily-clad girls are attending there. Of course, What else do I expected? men behind the bar?, I don't think so.

"I don't know Puck, this doesn't give me a good feeling"

I'm still a little unsure here honestly, I don't even know what I'm doing here. Going out with Puck is dangerous, you never know where you will end up.

We should have stayed at the pub where we were drinking, but we had to leave so he could show me a 'surprise'.

"This is awesome Lopez, the sexiest girls in town are here, there is everything. Even ladys who loves ladys" He starts walking toward the bar and I follow him.

"I didn't asked for this Puck, I can fuck the sexiest woman out there too, in the real world"

"Please, we're in the best place in this shitty city, everyone wants to be here"

Suddenly the lights go off and several red lights begin to light up a stage in the center of it all.

_"Now I'll leave you with our start gentleman, enjoy"_ A hoarse voice announces from the microphone while a slim silhouette begins to appear on the center stage.

I can't see anything from here, I'm far away from the stage. Though you can clearly see someone dancing. She's blonde apparently.

"Just stop crying like a baby and drink something Santana" Puck passes me a glass of whiskey and I take it, but without taking my eyes off the stage.

The way that woman moves is slowly driving me crazy. It's a sexy, erotic dance, but she does it with class. Her hands and hips moves in perfect synchrony. I can't see her face, but that body is fucking hot.

I wouldn't mind if she is ugly, I would love for her to dance me like that in private.

After a few minutes the dance ends with applause and whistles and men shouting inappropriate things.

It ended too soon for my taste.

"It was a good dance" I say to Puck turning around but he is talking to another man a few feets away from me, he again gives him some money and then they start walking towards me.

"What happened?" I ask Puck but he just smiles evilly.

"Go with him, you will have the best girl for you. See this as a gift from a good friend" What the hell?

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go with him Flopez"

"Don't call me that jackass, don't make me hit you, why I would follow him?" I ask

"Lady, please follow me?" A very good looking and educated man in a suit tells me to follow him.

"I'm not going anyhere, where do you want me to go?" I ask once again to Puck.

"Duh! you'll be alone with a woman, in a room...? I didn't remember you being so dumb" He laughs

"I'm not dumb, stupid!" I hit her arm

"Ouch!" He says half joking

"Miss, follow me please. I assure you will not regret it" This man, who I don't know his name and I don't care, walks closer to me indicating with his hand for me to follow.

Doubtful I start walking behind him, but not before glaring at Puck.

What am I doing here? This is not for me. I don't like this kind of places. I don't have any problem fucking hot women outside this. They come to me, actually.

But I'm already here so fuck it.

We moved away from the noise of the central space club and walked down a hallway filled with doors, all with numbers.

"Here" He opens the door and tells me to enter "She will come soon" and with that he closed the door behind me.

I stare at the room and I must say is really nice, a huge couch and a huge bed decorated with red hearts. Really?

At the center of the room just in front of the bed is a huge tube, I think I know for what.

This looks good. But I'm still a little unsure, nervous.

I heard the door open but I don't turn around my body immediately.

"Hey, tonight I will be at your service" I know that voice, I've heard it somewhere, I turn around and my eyes recognize her right away, but I froze at the unexpected surprise.

"Quinn?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.  Continue? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana POV

"You?" She asks me surprised.

I can't believe it. It's been years since the last time I saw her and she is still the same. Slim body, long blonde hair, delicate facial definitions. And those eyes... the same hazel eyes that I liked so much. Some days the only thing I thought about were her eyes. Her unique color and well, just everything.

She is not using glasses, that makes her eyes even more remarcables.

"I can't believe it" I say smiling as I approach her but she takes a step back, I get a little confused when I see that gesture. I said something wrong? Well, is not like we were friends back then, but why did she walked away from me?

"What you can't believe? The smartest girl in school working on this?" She tells me defensively.

Now that she mentioned it though, is rather odd and disturbing that this innocent girl works now in a strip club and well... offering sexual services. I always thought that if someone would graduate from the best college, that would be Quinn, but I think life has a funny way to surprise you.

"Quinn I didn't say that" I tell her while I step back as well, I don't want to distub her even more.

Suddenly her eyes finds mine. I can feel what I felt that night once again. Her intense eyes looks at me deeply and I can't do anything else than to look at her back. She is so beautiful, I dare to say even more beautiful than she was before. She looks at me like trying to get some kind of answer out of my mind.

"Do you remember my name?" She asks in a whispers, a very soft whispers.

"Of course, you are Quinn" I smile as I try to understand what she means by 'Do you remember my name?' What is so hard to believe? Who wouldn't remember her?

I see her walking slowly towards the bed and she sits on the edge, her hand lifted up and she grabs her head, she looks pale.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I sit next to her but not too close. I don't want to scare her again.

"I'm kind of sick, I catch a cold the other day, that's all" She lifts her head and her gaze meets mine once again and I lose myself in her.

Fuck, get a grip.

You are Santana fucking Lopez.

"Let's get this over with" She says breaking the silence as she got out of bed, "What do you want me to do?"

Well, she goes straight to the point.

"Is okay, you should go home and get some rest" That's weird, I never let down a chance to sleep with a hot girl, but she is not just a hot girl, far from it.

Then she laughs, ironically, showing all her perfect teeth.

"I'm working. Just tell me, what do you want Santana?" And she remember my name as well, I didn't even think that she would remember my name, let alone _known_ my name. But apparently I was wrong.

That makes me feel great somehow.

Besides, 'Santana' sounds really good from her lips.

"Nothing" I say simple, is better if she just go home.

I can always ask for her number right? I'll do that for sure.

"Should I call someone else then?" She asks me uncertain of herself, almost as if the thought of me wanting nothing sexual with her bothers her.

"No is ok, I was just saying that so you can go home, you're sick right? You shouldn't be working" I walk to the couch next to the bed and I sit on it. I take the champagne over the table and I open it.

I raise my head and there she is, watching me.

"I can't just go. I have to be here" Quinn says looking away.

Why is she working on this first of all, she can do so much better.

Well it's not my business.

"Come here then, let's just talk, it's been a long time" I say with a smile and after a few seconds of doubt, she stand up and walks towards me, sitting on the other side of the couch, pretty far away from me.

"You want to spend this time... talking?" she looks at me puzzled and I just nod "Well that's new, I guess I could use a break"

I don't know what she mean by that. I really hope it doesn't relate to being tired of guys being gross, or rude with her. I don't know. The thought of her having sex with dirty pigs raises a feeling of anger in me. Must be because I used to see her so fragile, so pure. Even the most heartless person in this world would want to protect her.

"How have you been?" I know it's a silly question, but I don't know what else to say. Nerves begin to take over my body. I'm back in High School, talking with my crush.

And finally.

"I've been better" she says, well that was a stupid question after all. I just take a sip of champagne "How have you've been?" She asks me while crossing her legs.

Damn!

Can I find that simple gesture so sexy?

"Well I can't complain, I guess"

After a few seconds of silence, everything feels weird and I don't know what else to say. Never before have I had trouble talking with women, what the hell is wrong with me.

I go out of my trance as I turn around my head to look at her; and just how it happened back in high school, her eyes were already watching me.

"Do you live here? I mean, in L.A.?" It's a simple question, I think I'll go for the simple questions, so that way I can learn a little more about her easier.

"Yes, hard to believe? So much glamour in this city for me?" she said while looking at my glass of champagne.

Why is she so on the defensive.

"Do you want some?" I offer her the cup but she quickly shakes her head.

"No thanks, I haven't tried alcohol in a long time" She looks to the other side with sad eyes, I think I touched a nerve there.

Fuck, everything I say is stupid.

"Do you still feel bad?" That's not _so_ stupid to ask. I've been with her for less than 20 minutes and I'm genuinely concerned, she really looks bad. As in the middle of a very bad cold.

"I will recover"

After that the room is filled once again with an awkward silence, she seems distant. Well we never talked with each other and is an awkward situation. Besides, she doesn't looks exactly eager to interact with me.

"Quinn if you want me to go I will" Although I really don't want to go, I want to stay a little more here with her.

It's obvious that I came here to have sex, but just the fact of talking to her makes me feel really good. Finally her attention is with me, I spend so many days thinking about her voice back then. And now I'm finally talking with her. I just wish it had been in other circumstances.

"No please" She lifts her head looking at me with those beautiful eyes, "If you go I'll have to go back there and dance again. I don't really like doing it"

Dance? She was the sexy girl who was moving like that on stage?

"You were the one who was dancing awhile ago?" I asked her with my eyes wide in surprise.

"Is also odd that I can dance like that?" Quinn asks me bitter.

"No I didn't-"

"Forget it" she says as she turns around and pulls out a small pack of cigarettes from her bra, that's sexy.

"Why are you acting like that?" I ask directly

"How?" Quinn seems surprised by my question, she turns her body towards me, giving me a nice view of her legs. She really has a killing body, that's what she had underneath those long dresses?

"Indifferent" I answer simply, watching her eyes.

I drive Indifference. Is my territory.

Is how many women approach me actually. I don't pay attention to them and apparently it drives them crazy, I can see it now. Quinn is not paying attention to me and I don't like that at all.

"First of all" She raises an eyebrow and oh god, I had never seen anything so sexy "Why are you talking like you know me?" Low blow

"You're right, I don't know you. Actually I think we never talked before. But I kind of knew who you were Quinn, a sweet shy girl with good grades and reading all the time"

She looks at me for a few seconds. I don't know what she's thinking, and she gives no clue either.

"You're funny" she says as she inhales her cigarette, looking away.

"You shouldn't be smoking if you feel bad"

"Why do you care?" She responds aggressively

Well I don't know, why do I care? I don't have an answer now.

The door opens abruptly and a big man enters the room. Isn't he supposed to knock before? I mean, we're supposedly having sex here.

"Quinn, Harry wants to see you" What? but it hasn't even been an hour.

I turn my head to look at Quinn and I see nervousness and discomfort on her face.

"He wants to see me right now?" She asks almost in a whispers.

"Yes, he is waiting for you. Same place"

Same place? Who the fuck is Harry? By the look on Quinn's face is not someone very nice.

"Excuse me" I speak when I see that no one else does "But we're supposed to have an hour here, alone." I tell the guard who is still standing by the door.

"No, your friend paid less than an hour"

I turn my head to the other side to see Quinn and she has her head down with her eyes closed. What is going on here? Apparently she doesn't want to go where this guy Harry is.

"I'll pay what I lack then" I tell him but he shakes his head quickly

"Sorry, but Harry has already paid the whole night"

"The whole night?" I asked surprised, I thought she only worked here for a couple of hours.

"Yes, all night"

Quinn stand up from the couch and then starts walking towards the door, but I'm not ready to let her go, not yet. I just found her.

"I'll pay all night too" I say simply and Quinn lifts her head to look at me. I don't know her very well, but judging by her eyes I'm sure she'd rather be here with me than with Harry.

"You don't know who is Harry?" This guy asks to me.

Of course I don't know, why I'd know this fucking asshole who makes Quinn feel uncomfortable "Harry is waiting for you outside Quinn"

"Where will they go?" I really want to know, this Harry can be a fucking psychopath for all I know.

"I can't say something like that. Seriously is the first time you're here?" Says the guard laughing in my face "Come on Quinn, you're late"

She walks beside me and I can smell her intoxicating perfume. Quinn says a quick goodbye before leaving through that door, but she do turns around to look at me for the last time, in that intense way that she only knows.

After a few seconds I'm alone again in this room. Trying to understand what the hell just happened.

Quinn is a stripper who offers sexual services, never would have thought that years ago. Apparently life hasn't treated her very well. I can't help but be intrigued by all of this.

I mean, why is she here? she could work in other things, any other job is better for her than this.

I sigh and get up from the couch to get out of here, it makes no sense being alone here.

I didn't even bother to call Puck, he must be with a girl out there, I'm sure he'll get home safely, he can look after himself.

I take a cab and tell him my address.

...

After a few minutes I'm outise my apartment. I'm still in some kind of shock about everything, I mean what the fuck?!

I look for my keys in my bag as I step inside the elevator, I need a bed right now and stop thinking.

I'm still confused with what just happened in that club.

Once I reach my floor I quckly walk to the door, should be passed 1:00am I'm really exhausted.

Tomorrow is Saturday, probably I'm gonna have to go do some shopping for the month, I think there is nothing to eat already.

Well I eat like a hungry man sometimes so.

Once inside, I don't waste any time and quickly change my clothes in the bathroom after brush my teeth.

Quinn is still in my mind. The way she looked at me that last time it was just... as if she was trying to memorize every inch of my face.

Tonight I didn't see her smile, that smile that used to drive me crazy a few years ago. What the hell could have happened in her life to end like that? Who is this Harry man? Why Quinn didn't want to go with him? I have so many question.

I lie down on bed closing my eyes. It's a really cold night, sad even.

I'm on bed at 1:00 am, I'm sure all my friend are now drunk as fuck and dancing who knows where. But after of what happened early I just want to sleep.

Quinn should be now doing... things, with Harry.

Damn! maybe I should have insisted a little more with that guy. I mean, Puck told me that I was going to be an hour there.

Suddenly I feel my bed move a little beside me and I know exactly who it is.

I really don't feel like having sex today.

"I didn't heard you getting in" She whispers in my ear as she hugs me from behind

"I thought I have left my door room closed?" I said half joking as I take her arm off me, I want to be alone.

"It was open, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here now" She starts kissing my neck while her hand is now touching my stomach.

"Not today Rachel" I take her hand away from me again.

"Why?"

"I don't want to that's all" I say as I move away from her on bed.

She is so frustrating.

This is getting annoying.

I mean yeah, we fuck each other often, but that's it. Is just to relieve some stress. No feelings involved, that was the deal. It's been almost a year since we started this, but now Rachel wants to be with me every day and I honestly don't.

"Can I sleep here with you then?" I sigh when I heard that question

There is no point in saying no, she will insists anyway.

"Okay, but we'll just sleep tonight Rachel"

She then comes closer to me and hugs me from behind as she puts her head on my neck,

I don't like doing these things with her, it feels wrong. Especially now that we are sleeping together. Is uncomfortable.

Sleep never comes easy with her so close to me. I try to relax and after a few minutes, several minutes actually, I start to slowly close my eyes.

My last thought was Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana POV

I can't stop thinking about her.

A whole week has passed and the only thing I do is think about those eyes. I can't believe that of all the places in this world I found her in that place. Well to be honest, I never thought I would see her again.

Is crazy.

Now I'm in my office with a lot of work, but my mind keeps going back to the hallways of high school.

_Flashback_

_How does she do this? I have no idea. But today she looks exceptionally beautiful. It seems like someone made those dressed just for her. Quinn keeps looking for something in her locker as she pushes her glasses up with her hand, is really cute._

_Am I the only one who notices her? Mmm what a stupid question._

_The other day I saw this guy Erick talking closely with her, I think he was making his move. I just wanted to get there and interrupt whatever was happening or just punch him. But apparently it didn't work out because she was immediately walking away from him in the opposite direction. And I was really glad to be honest, still I am._

_"What are you staring at?" Puck asked from behind me._

_"Nothing" I quickly turn my head away from her._

_"I know you Lopez. I bet you're seeing your next victim. Already bored with Kitty? If you want I can tune her for you" He winks and I just laugh._

_"You're so gross Puck. Just get out of here" I say joking but he goes anyway making some stupid noise._

_I turn my head once again to look at her and I find her eyes on me, I froze in place and I get nervous. Why is she looking at me? Maybe she realized I was staring? Fuck, I need to be more subtle. Quinn however turns her head away when she sees that I'm looking back at her, but I can easily see her cheeks blushed and... a smile? is that a smile? I think it is, what does that mean? She is not smiling now but she is still blushing._

_Damn! this girl is really cute._

_She starts walking away from her locker and I looked at her till she disappeared in the crowd._

_I have to stop this. Is just a stupid crush._

.

.

I open my eyes and get out of that trance when I hear my phone ringing. Puck

I hesitate to answer but I do it anyway.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Friendly as always"

"I'm in the office Puck what do you want?" I say as I get up from my seat. I think it's time to get out of here for awhile, that's the beauty of being your own boss.

This Advertising department wouldn't function without me.

I'll go get some coffee.

"I'm organizing a super-mega party" Of course.

"So?"

"Well I want you to go of course. And to invite the hottes girls you know. I don't care if they already slept with you, brothers can share"

"You're disgusting. Besides is not good for you, the only thing they would do is compare you with me. And let me tell you, you'd be the person they'll complain" I laugh inwardly as I leave my office.

"Are you crazy? You are talking with Pucksaurous"

"Whatever. When do you plan on doing this party? And why?"

"Don't need a reason for a party Lopez"

"When's the party?"

I leave the building and I start walking. Today I feel like going elsewhere, I'll walk a little more just to not be in that fucking office all day.

"It will be so awesome. The party will be in New York, what do you think?" Now that caught my attention

"Why so far?" Not that I'm complaining. I love New York. But for work issues I have to be here in L.A. Otherwise I would live there.

"Because I know the best club, and I also know the owner"

"Do you know how much you'll spend Puck?" He is so fucking stupid sometimes.

"I have all my bank accounts clear, don't worry about that. Then I guess I count on your presence?"

"I'll ask you for the third fucking time. When is this damn party? I have to check my schedule and make time, I have a work here Puck, unlike you who only lives for what your uncle left"

"That hurts" He joked.

"Yeah, sure. You don't have feelings so I doubt it"

"And neither you"

"Believe it or not, sometimes I have"

I cross the street to a coffee shop and my heart stops when I see a familiar flash of blond hair across the street.

Was that Quinn?

"I have to go Puck. I'll call you later" I didn't wait for an answer and cut the phone while walking to where this woman was.

I'm sure it was Quinn.

I turn around the corner and now I see her a bit more closely, I think is her. She walked into the coffee shop I was planing on go, this is my lucky day.

I cross the street and quickly step inside opening the door. I start looking for her everywhere but I don't find her.

What the hell. She entered here, I saw her. And I'm sure it was Quinn.

Or maybe my mind is just playing me tricks.

But I saw a blonde woman entering here. I should see at least a blonde woman, even if her face is different from what I'm looking for.

Crap.

I don't even know why this bothers me so much. Guess I just wanted to see her. Today is friday, seven days since the last time I saw those eyes and I already miss them.

I look for a table far away from the entry and when I found one available I sit there. I don't know what the hell just happened but I will not get stressed by this. I have enough on my mind to let Quinn take up space there.

I pull out my cell phone and sent a message to Puck while I wait for someone to take my order. I have no intention of return to my office so soon.

My phone rings with Puck's reply. I open the message to see what he answers me and my eyes get wide when I see a naked woman in all her glory with her fingers deep inside her. What the fuck is wrong with this man. I try to close the message quickly so that nobody can see this but the picture doesn't close and my hands gets nervous making me drop the phone.

Fuck!

I bend down to pick it up and my body freezes when I hear the softest voice.

That sweet, addictive voice.

"Can I take your order?"

I slowly lift my body and try to sit how a normal person would do. When I'm properly sitting, I raise my head and our eyes meet once again, this time with the sunlight.

"Quinn" I say with a smile.

So it was her after all, she was the woman I saw a moment ago. Apparently she works here too. Two jobs?

She keeps looking at me, surprised. I've never been good at reading people but I think Quinn is currently debated on two things: running away from me or pretend I do not exist and walk away to another table.

"Santana" Quinn says my name effortlessly, it sounds so good on her lips, with her soft voice "What are you doing here?" Well, isn't it obvious?

"I didn't knew you worked here. I came to grab some coffe, I'm on my break, well not exactly but I just needed fresh air" I say in a hurry, I don't know why I'm explaining myself to her.

She just nods as her eyes scanned every part of my face, Is as if she is looking at me for the first time.

"Ok" Quinn says trying to getting out of her trance and looking at her little booklet to take orders "So what can I get you then?"

I notice her a little uncomfortable, how other jobs she may have? And why? I'm very intrigued by her, well there is nothing new on that. I've been thinking about her since I saw her in that club, _strip_ club better say.

"Just a coffee please" I say to her smiling.

"Alright" Quinn turns around to take others people orders. I can't help but trail my eyes on her butt, a very nice butt. Is not just that though, Quinn is really beautiful, like really fucking beautiful, and that uniform she is wearing, damn... It could be easily my biggest fantasy, having her right here with that short skirt and shirt, of course without all these people. I can't take my eyes off her. Is everything, every single thing about her drives me crazy.

She apparently feels my eyes on her after a few seconds and turns her head briefly to return my gaze, but she quickly looks away. I can see her cheeks redden slightly.

She may works in a strip club now, but Quinn is still the cutest innocent girl alive.

To me, is the same girl I had a crush on.

I hear my phone ringing in my hands, a new message. I open it to read it and see that is Rachel,

**-What do you want for dinner? I could make your favorite :) Text me back!-**

This is driving me crazy. We are like a fucking married couple. I don't like that at all. This started with us just having sex and fooling around. But now it seems like Rachel is looking for something else, something I can't give to her.

I should find her a boyfriend, I mean, is she even gay? I don't think so.

I lift my head to look at Quinn again but she is no longer there. Maybe she went to get my coffee?

Ok Santana stop right there, you're acting like a psycho now.

I look at my phone again and I send a message to Puck, Rachel can wait.

**-Don't send me naked women you stupid-**

**-Like you don't like it- **That reply comes faster than I thought

**-Unlike you, I can have a real woman Puck, just admit it, I have more talent with women than you-**

I love to annoy him, though I must say, it's true. I remember one time when Puck ran out of girls at a party while I had three girls in my arms. And two of them were straight. _Were..._

Is not arrogance but I can literally have any girl I want, I know that.

"Your order is here" And here she is, my only exception. Quinn's voice interrupts my thoughts.

I lifted my head to look at her and she is with my coffee in her small hands.

She keeps doind this though, and I don't like it. She acts like we have never met before, and maybe not, we never talked with each other. But still, we were in the same high school. That should count on something right?

"Quinn you don't have to be so formal all the time around me" I say to her with a smile, but she doesn't looks at me.

"I'm working, of course I have to" She says with a straight face and then puts the coffee in front of me.

Quinn turns around to walk away but I quickly take her hand in mine.

I can't tell if it's a bad or good thing. But at the moment my hand grasps hers I can feel a really strange thing. Like a warmth that runs through my body standing on my stomach. Is something new for me, but I kind of like how it feels.

I have never touched her before, her hands are really soft, with the perfect temperature. I wouldn't mind hold her hand for hours.

I look up at her and her eyes are glued on our hands. After a few seconds she pulls her inviting hand away from me.

"Do you have some free time? We could catch up" I say somewhat awkward after the moment we just shared. If I could even call _that_ a moment.

"I'm working Santana" She says and then begins to walk away once again.

Why is she making this so hard? I just want to talk with her.

What is completely weird. I never find myself wanting to _just_ talk with a woman, I always go straight to the point, which had led me to nights of unbridled sex many times. But this time is different. I want to know Quinn, all of her. I'm not looking for sex here, well not right now at least. I mean... who wouldn't want to be with her? in all possible ways.

Because I would literally love that. She is my high school fantasy after all.

.

.

My eyes are everywhere in this small coffee shop as I drink my coffee. Looking for her. Quinn has this thing on me, I just need to see her constantly.

The minutes pass and is getting really late, is already dark outside. I could return to my office, but I have no intention of doing so. I'm tired and I don't want to work till 9:00 pm.

But, I don't want to go home either because Rachel will be there, I don't want to deal with her problems and her excessive attachment towards me.

**-I'm not going to be there for dinner**- I send her the message while I raise my head, once again looking for the woman that steals my thoughts lately.

My phone rings with her answer.

**-Why?-**

"Miss, do you want more coffee?" A man apparently waiter, asks me.

Why isn't Quinn the one asking me this?

"I'm fine" I say quickly "Where is your coworker?"

"Who?" This boy looks at me strangely, like I'm talking in a completely different language.

"Quinn" who else idiot? I bet he often get asked for her, hundred of times even.

Quinn is beautiful, must break some hearts in here.

"Oh Quinn" I see his eyes light up when I say her name and I don't like at all his goo-goo eyes. Maybe they have something together? No, I don't think so, I mean, he is not Quinn's type. He is short, swarthy and it must be younger than us. "She must be changed clothes or something, she just finished her shift"

"Ok" I get up fast leaving some money for the coffee and a little tip for that kind answer.

I think I know what I'll do tonight.

I walk out of this small place and I lean on the wall just next to the door, waiting for her.

Am I being a little creepy?

Whatever. I need to talk with her.

I've talked to Quinn only twice so far, and she is always acting indifferent, almost as if my company is the worst thing in the world for her. Of course it's not a pleasant feeling. The only girl that has sparked a deep interest on me is avoiding me... yeah, not a nice feeling.

Just as I was about to enter this coffee shop again and see if what this stupid boy said was true I see her walking out.

She still hasn't seen me, and I'm right next to her, but backwards. I can immediately smell her magical fragrance as she takes her coat from her bag. I've never smelled her scent in other women, is so striking and mesmerizing, makes me want to lose myself in her.

She suddenly turns around. Maybe she felt my eyes on her.

"Santana?" Her beautiful hazel eyes gets big as she realizes that in fact, is me.

"Hello again" I say with a smile that she once again doesn't return.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had gone?"

"How's that?" I ask as I approach her a little more.

"Well, you weren't at the table" Oh, so she was aware of my presence.

"I wanted to wait here for you" I say simply.

Her eyes connected with mine and I feel a huge sensation in my stomach, I don't know what the hell it is.

"Why? Look Santana" Quinn passed her hand through her hair and then looks at me "I really don't have time to play catch up. Less with you" Less with me? What the hell, why?

She looks at me one more time and then begins to walk across the street

Without hesitation I follow her.

"Quinn wait"

What does that mean? I cross the street while she ignores me and keeps walking. I don't know why she said that.

"Quinn!" Everyone around me turns around to look at me. I reach her and she stops walking. Thank you. I don't like being looked at like a stupid by everyone on the street.

"What do you want Santana? If you want your money back because we didn't do anything you need to talk with my boss, not with me"

"What are you talking about?" I look at her puzzled and she just sighs. God, Quinn really is more beautiful than before, now I can see her so much better.

"Isn't that what you want?" she asks confused with a frown. And is kind of cute.

"Of course not, I really want to play catch up as you said" I smiled but Quinn has a serious face, her eyes buried in mine "What's the matter? Why you don't want to talk with me? And what makes you said 'less with me'?" I ask her.

"Are you really asking me this now?" She says annoying.

Well, now I'm lost.

"Yeah..." I frown.

"Why would I want to talk with someone who had bet my virginity years ago?" what? "No, I haven't forgotten that Santana" she says firmly

"What makes you say that?" I remember well that episode, it was the last time I saw Quinn, all ended badly because of that stupid game.

Fucking Sam, thank god I stopped him just in time.

"Please, don't play dumb" She said somewhat irritated.

"I'm not playing dumb Quinn" Apparently she got it all wrong "You think I was the one who bet on you?"

"Sure, you said it yourself before go inside that room with that guy... Sam I think. But hey, who would say?" Quinn says with a sad smile "I'm anything but virgin now" She says ironic as she begins to walk away from me.

What the hell.

I stood there watching her, dumbfounded.

I can't believe she thought I was the stupid who bet for her virginity.

So that's why she is been avoiding me?

This is not fair at all. I have to go and tell her how things really happened, she needs to know the truth.

I start walking in her direction again but I don't find her anywhere.

Fuck!

Well it doesn't matter, I know where she works. I know her two works now.

I wonder if she has any other job? And why does she needs so much money? I want to know everything.

I've already decided, right in this second. I'll go to see her, her other job is more private and she will not know I'm there until she sees me.

Tonight I'll go to 'Red Club'. And I'll pay the whole fucking night, I want to talk with her for hours, days even. I'm gonna make this right and let her know that I had nothing to do with that stupid bet. I'm not that stupid. Yes, sometimes I'm a ruthless bitch but I would never do that to a girl.

Tonight I'll tell her everything. I want to know her better but I can't do it if she is mad at me, and for something I didn't do. My luck.

I'm already anxious to see her again.

But regardless this excitement, I still feel bad knowing that Quinn is sleeping with strangers every weekend.

And I also feel some anger. Anger combined with something else but I don't know what it is just yet. I need to find out what it means all those new feelings that she makes me feel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Some of you are asking for this story to be G!P, I wasn't planning on doing so but tell me what do you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana POV

My cell phone keeps ringing and I don't even have to see who is to know that is Rachel, _again_. I pull it out of my bag and turn it off, I don't want interruptions tonight.

I keep walking a little nervous but determined and fast towards the entrance of the club, I have to do this.

I arrive at the entrance as I watch this guard, I think is someone different.

"Hey" I tell him. Yeah, definitely someone different from the one who was here last week "How much is it tonight?" I repeat Puck's words.

"A girl?" He asks raising an eyebrow, challenging my answer. Is he a fucking homophobic?

"Yes, any problem?" I look into his eyes with the same intensity. I'm a girl so what? I had no trouble getting in last week.

"No sorry, we're not used to seeing girls around here, that's all" He said shrugging apologetically.

Dumbass.

"Get used then" I tell him somewhat annoying.

After that little argument with Quinn I went straight to my apartment, well Rachel's apartment too. And she kept asking me questions.

Where are you going?

Are you going out with some girl?

Why I can't go?

Are you mad?

That girl can be really annoying if she wants. Now I regret the day I started these sexual encounters with her, why can't she keep it simple like me?

I just ignored all her questions and went straight to take a shower. I chose the sexiest red dress I have with high heels and a leather jacket. I always want to look good, attract others people attention. But today especially, I want to look _really _fucking good.

I mean, I know Quinn is straight, but what do I lose If I try?

I have this strong need to be near her, really near her. I want to feel her body against mine, without any space between us, I want to make her mine, I want to have her and feel her body... but even so with just a kiss I would die happy.

"Sorry again Miss" This big man tells me as he passed me a ticket to the VIP area "Tonight is seventy dollars"

Damn, this club is fucking expensive.

"Here" I pass him the money and start walking down the hall. I don't remember very well this club.

I don't know with who I have to talk to see Quinn. Do I have to say her name? Or they just pick random girls for me?

I walk towards the bar and recognize the man who was talking with Puck last week. I immediately approached him, maybe he can help me.

"Hi" I say with a charming smile.

"Hey"

"I was here last week with Puck. I don't know if you remember me"

He looks at me from head to toe and I feel his perverted eyes stay on my breasts, more than necessary.

"Of course I remember you, Puck is also a regular guest here. How was last week?"

"It was good, that's why I'm here actually" he nods "I have a question though, with whom I have to talk to choose a specific girl?"

Before answering he gives me a smirk.

"I'm the man"

Thankfully, this turned out to be easier than I thought.

"I want a whole night with her" His eyes widen and then raises her eyebrows, this guy is not at all ugly, is really good looking actually, but to me he's disgusting. I'm definitely lesbian.

"Ok" He nods and then pulls out a little notebook from his pocket "I'll tell you the names of the women available for tonight"

This guy starts giving me names, hundreds of names while I wait to hear only one, but he never mentions it.

"And Quinn?" I ask once he finished.

Please, I just hope she is not with Harry again.

"Quinn? Let me see" He pulls out another bucklet trying to find her name "Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes" I say excited and loud, he looks at me like knowing the reason for my enthusiasm.

"I understand you, she is one of our best women" I bet she is "She is not available, someone else is going to be up all night with her"

"What?!" Damn it, this can't happen right now, and all night? Who the hell has sex all night. Damn club, why Quinn has to work on this?

"Yeah, sorry. But you can choose someone else. If you want I can recommend you a woman that-"

"No look, I came here just for Quinn, and I'm not going anywhere without her"

"Sorry Miss, but she is already taken" I hate how he talks. Taken? she is a person, is like we are talking about objects or something.

"Look, I know you are doing your job, but I also know that you can help me here" I look at him with a smirk "I'll pay you twice of what that person paid you, and also I'm going to give you a really good tip just for being nice with me"

He seems to think about it for awhile and then he shows me a key with a number.

"Deal" Fuck yes. I don't want to know how much they'll charge me though, this club is really expensive. But for her I'll pay whatever they say it is "She will be there in a few minutes. Do you know the rules about staying a whole night with a girl?"

"No, I don't know them" I didn't even knew they had rules.

"You can stay here with her in a room or take her wherever you want, but you have to be here with her by six in the morning, here's a car that takes them to their respective homes after everything. She can't consume alcohol or any drug. Are we clear?"

Any drug? what the hell, what kind of people come to this place.

"Can I take her home?" If I have a car why the hell do we need to come back here?

"No you can't. She needs to give our boss the money of the night"

"And what if I pay him right now? We wouldn't have to come back here" Yeah, that's logic.

"It could be, but the boss needs too see all our workers when they come back to make sure they are fine"

"Why?" I ask a little scared "Someone could hurt them?"

"I don't think so, we have never had problems with that before. But you never know with whom are you talking to" That makes sense "Besides, Quinn is Harry's favorite so he needs to see her" He says with a smirk.

What the fuck?

"Who is Harry?" Please don't be what I'm thinking.

"Our boss" Boss? So Quinn is sleeping with her boss? Harry is her boss? Or maybe is just another guy with the same name?

"Why did you say she is Harry's favorite?" I think I already know the answer but I need to hear it. He doesn't answers my question though and just smiles and gives me the key.

"Just go, she should be there in a couple of minutes"

I take the key and say a quick goodbye to this guy while I start walking to this room. I look at the key and it says 'Room 13'. I need to ask Quinn this, I still remember her face when that guard mentioned Harry's name. Maybe that's why she didn't want to go, maybe she is sleeping with him because he is the boss and she doesn't have any other option?

Ok I'll stop, I'm just thinking stupid things. I'll ask her tonight to make sure I'm right and this is not what Im thinking.

I just hope we can talk about what happened earlier too, and hopefully after that, we can start from scratch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter more interaction between Quinn and Santana and we'll know a little more about Quinn. I won't make this g!p but you'll still enjoy the sexy times trust me ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Santana POV

This is stupid.

What If she gets even more mad at me for this? Maybe she doesn't want to be with me the whole night or see me for that matter and here I am, forcing her. But I really need to explain myself.

Besides who knows, maybe this night will be good at the end. I really hope so. I don't know how else talk to her.

I open the door that says 'Room 13' in big letters. It isn't the same room I was last week, this is bigger, everything is bigger. And I don't fucking know of what the wallks are made but there is no noise in here, except for the soft slow music sounding from the radio that is inside a large forniture. I guess if we stay here this room would be really enjoyable.

That's not my intention though. I want to go out with her to another place. She is always here, all weekends. We should go elsewhere. He said we can go to wherever we want with the condition that she has to be here by six in the morning.

That's good, because I don't want to stay locked here.

I walk backwards and I sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. I'm already getting really nervous.

What may be her impression? I'm not one of her favorite persons right now.

Favorite.

Damn! why do I have to think about that? Now I remember what that guy said to me. Is Quinn really sleeping with her boss? I don't want to think about that. I still can't believe she is working on this, but well... as I said before, it's not my business.

It doesn't mean I'm less worried though.

I hear the door open and I immediately lift my head.

She entered the room wearing a nice white dress that isn't too short and properly tighten all her curves. Her hair is loose falling over her shoulders and I can't believe that from this distance, I can already smell some of her unique perfume, she looks so classy and desirable.

She closes the door behind her, still hasn't seen me.

"Hey I-" her words gets stuck in her mouth when her eyes finally see me "Santana?" She asks with a face that is priceless. Is like surprise and shock "What are you doing here?" She starts walking towards me "You are the one who paid the whole night?" Her eyes gets big and is funny, but I don't laugh, you never know with this woman "Wait, are you following me or something?" What? Now I just laugh as I get up of bed.

"Hello to you too" I say with a smile and she just keeps looking at me. "Before that pretty head of yours starts thinking crazy things I'll answer your questions" She raises and eyebrow and I can already feel a familiar warmth between my legs, this girl is freaking hot "Yes, I am Santana Lopez" she rolls her eyes "Yes, I was the one who paid the whole night. And no, I'm not following you, what do you think I am? a fucking psycho?" I ask her with a smile so she can knows that I'm joking, but her face is serious like always.

"Santana look I-"

"I'm not here to have sex with you Quinn so don't worry" although it would be awesome, but I know she doesn't want this, she is straight, sadly so.

Which is strange now that I think about it, why they keep sending her with me? They should have told me 'No, she is straight' when I asked for her.

Maybe she had already slept with women here?

"Then why are you here?" She says as she puts her hands on her hips. And yet again, another simple gesture that I find way too sexy.

"Because I want to talk with you. You didn't let me explain myself earlier"

"There is something else to explain?" she frowns "Because I don't want to hear details of how the dorkest girl in school was fool enough to believe a lie" Quinn start walking towards the door "And if you don't want to have sex with me, _again" _she emphasizes the word "I suggest you to go and ask your money back"

Before she can open the door, I walk faster straight to her and I don't know why, but I take her waist with my hand. She turns around surprised and that left our faces just inches apart.

Is really crazy what I'm feeling right now, and just for being this close to her. She looks at me with doubts in her eyes. How I want to kiss her right now. What is this I'm feeling? Her waist feels absolutely amazing in my hand. Quinn looks really beautiful tonight and having her this close is... I don't know if I can't resist the urge to kiss her so I pulled away from her.

I don't want to scare her even more if this desire wins me.

Though my hand still burns after that soft contact.

"Things didn't happened as you think Quinn" I managed to say "It wasn't my idea. I mean, I didn't even was playing that stupid game" she looks at me like saying 'really?' "I'm not lying Quinn, I swear"

"Why I would believe you?" She turns around and starts walking to the bed "You were the one who said it that day. I can remember your words Santana, you said it was a bet" She looks at me sad and I just want to kiss her pout away.

"Yeah, because it was, but I wasn't the one playing that" I say out loud.

"Whatever, it was years ago so forget it" She sits on bed looking to the side.

"But you haven't forgotten Quinn. And you still believe that it was my fault when the only thing I did that night was save you from going inside that room with that asshole" this seems to catch her attention and she looks at me again.

"What?" She ask with a cute frown.

"Yeah, they told me what they were going to do, so when I saw Sam with you I knew he was up for something and I stopped him" I sit by her side on bed, but not too close "I stopped him by telling _you _that it was a bet, that's when you got it all wrong" I explain to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You thought it was me, right?" She thinks about it for a second.

"Well yeah..." Quinn reply, now less sure of herself.

"Then let me tell you than I wasn't part of it. Everything was a big misunderstanding, I promise" I look at her serious.

Is the truth, what is so hard to believe?

"So..." she starts playing with her fingers "You had nothing to do with that bet?" she asks without looking at me.

"Of course not, I thought it was a stupid idea the moment I heard it. It wasn't you specifically either, it was just any girl"

After a few seconds of silence, she laughs. And finally I think is a real laugh, it makes me smile.

"Why are you laughing?" Not that I'm complaining.

"This, all of this is funny. And I was stupid enough to climb that stair with him but you know..." She turns her head to look at me with a smile. A smile that reach her beautiful eyes. She looks even more pretty when she smlies "I wasn't going to have sex with that guy, I didn't even thought about it, you warned me actually" She keeps looking at me and I feel like I'm flying.

Seriously what is this? I feel like I have things inside my stomach.

"I guess I have to say thank you" She says as she stands up from bed and looks at me down "And I owe you an apology, you know, for being rude with you, all this time I thought it was you"

All this time?

She extends her hand with a smile.

Can she be any more beautiful and cute and sexy and adorable and gorgeous and pretty and fucking everything?

"Are you going to accept my apology or...? She asks sweetly.

"Yeah of course" I stand up from bed and I take her hand

Is so soft, really soft. And it fits perfectly in mine, I would love to hold her hand all night if she lets me. We keep looking at each other in a funny way and after a few seconds, more than necessary I must say, we parted our joined hands.

"So..." I begin nervous. God control yourself, I'm Santana fucking Lopez! I know how to do this "We have all night" I say smiling.

"Yeah" She smiles back. Damn, If I keep seeing that smile I'm going to faint.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go elsewhere? Like, go out to eat something or... whatever you want" I stupidly say.

"Ok, sounds good" Awesome! This conversation turns out to be better than I expected.

.

.

.

After debating for a few minutes where to go we settle for just going out to a restaurant. Quinn said that she wanted a calm night and I understand her really. Being in that club every weekend should be exhausting, aside from the fact that she sleeps with different people all the time.

Fuck, that really upset me, and just by thinking about it. I'll try to not think about that for a few hours, I'll focus just on her.

As we walk to the exit, I can't help but check her out.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

"Do you have a car or we'll walk?" She ask as we keep walking to the parking lot.

"We are already walking" I say joking and she just smile

Every now and then her hand brushed against mine. I like every single contact I have with her.

"Smart answer" she jokes back. It feels really good now that we are talking like normal humans being.

"We should go in my car though, is a little far away from here" I reply as I take my car keys out of my pocket.

"Where are you taken me?" Well, that sounds inviting.

I can take her wherever she wants actually.

We reach my car and I open the door for her. I'm such a gentlewoman and attentive with the ladys, I already love myself. She should do it too, just saying.

"This is your car?" She asks surprised

"Yeah why?"

"Is a very expensive car Santana" She says looking at my black Peugeot RCZ. Yeah, is a nice car. Hot just like me.

My work has benefited me a lot. Maybe I don't have as much money as Puck, but I do well. Excellent actually.

"I have my ways" I say with a smirk looking at her and she kind of blush. Adorable. "Shall we go then?" Quinn nods and I close her door before getting in the driver seat.

I sigh before turning on the car. This is going to be an interesting night.

.

.

.

The drive was a little awkward, I have to say. No one said a word, just a question here and there like 'Where are we going?' or things like that.

The truth is now that I'm with her alone, I don't now what the hell to say. I don't know what to ask, I don't want to say something stupid either, so is better if I just shut my mouth.

We arrived a few minutes later. Is the only restaurant I know, but is one of the best. I always come here, some of the staff know me even. That's cool.

"Ok we are here" I say to her and she smiles at me before unblucking her belt.

I already know my three favorite things about Quinn.

Her eyes

Her smell

And her smile

God that smile! Is she even real?

"Are you going to get out of the car?" She asks looking at me and then I realize I been staring.

Nice move Lopez. Just keep it cool for tonight.

"Yeah" I simply said and once we are both out of the car we start walking towards the entrance. This restaurant is kind of elegant. But we are both dressed up so we are ok. "Are you hungry?" I ask as I open the door for her.

"Yeah, kind of" Once we entered, we are immediately led by a waitress who takes us to an empty table.

"Thank you" I say to the waitress as she begins to take our order.

We both decide on some salad with a piece of chicken and salsa. Is the best they have.

"So tell me about you" I ask once we are both alone again. And I think it wasn't a really wise question. She starts to looks everywhere but me. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" I keep asking stupid things. Way to go.

"It's ok" Quinn finally looks at me with a small smile "Is just that my life have been a little sad lately" She makes a face that makes me want to hug her for hours.

"Sorry" Is the only thing I say.

"Don't be" she composed herself quickly "What about you? How has been The Santana Lopez?" She asks with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I ask amused.

"Nothing" She giggles. And if I like her laugh, I love her giggle "But you know... you were almost a celebrity in high school"

"It wasn't like that" I shake my head

"Please, everyone knew your name"

"And I knew yours" She blush with a smile but doesn't break contact with me.

"Why? No one knew me back then" She asks me, like knowing the answer already. Damn what should I say? The truth? I stalked you all the time? No I don't think so. I get nervous and I look to the other side.

Thank God our order arrives. Saved by the bell.

I need to be more subtle of what I say.

After that, we hit it off in a simple conversation, like her favorite color, movie, book. We talked about my work as a coordinator of an advertising agency and she was surprised to know that I'm still friends with Puck. I didn't want to mention that sometimes I see Sam as well, it could change her mood.

It's really easy talk to her, I like it.

Everything was going well until I asked her if she has considered getting into college or something.

Again, bad move.

I just don't know what to ask and what no with her anymore. Everything is more complicated than normal with Quinn. But I like complicated.

"In fact..." She starts nervous, biting her lip "I went to college"

I stared at her for a few seconds, now I'm surprised.

"Oh" It's all I say.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana POV

_"In fact..." She starts nervous, biting her lip "I went to college"_

_I stared at her for a few seconds, now I'm surprised._

_"Oh" It's all I say._

She went to college? Now everything is confusing to me. If she has a job title why is she working as a striper and as a waitress. It doesn't matter what she studied, everything is better than what she is doing nowadays.

"I went to Yale" What the fuck? Yale?! I'm sure my eyes got even bigger because she is looking at me now with a smile. Is one of the best college. Now I'm lost. "Aren't you going to asks something?" she asked.

"I..." I can't find my words right now.

"Yeah I know" she smiles again.

"I don't know what to say Quinn, I mean..."

"You mean to ask, what happened?" In fact, I want to ask a lot, but that would be my first question.

"Yeah" I say softly

"Is sad actually" She says, staring at her empty plate.

"Want to tell me?" I say with a small smile. I want to know everything. But I'll just take what she say.

After a few seconds of doubts, she begins "I was studying Art. At first I was studying Psychology but it didn't quite work out so I lost a year there, after a big fight with my parents I started studying Art and Design at Yale" Her face changes a little and she lifts her head but without looking at me "After a few months, my parents supported me with my decision, Psychology wasn't really my career. And you know, unlike school, I had a lot of friends there, I used to go see my parents and little sister on weekends. Everything was going really good"

Quinn begins to play with her fingers as she lowers her head again.

Without hesitation, I raise my own hand and took hers, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb, somehow to let her know that I'm still here and listening intently to what she has to say.

Her hand is so soft, it feels really good touching her with just my thumb. She however, looks at my hand for a few seconds and then pulls away.

I sigh.

"What happened?" I dare to ask.

She doesn't answer me right away, she takes her time, but after a long pause she finally speak.

"They died" damn, I didn't expected to hear such an answer. How fucked up is that?

Her eyes starts to watered but she keeps looking at me.

"What happened, I mean, if you don't mind me ask you"

"I..." She begins, but her words get stuck.

"Is ok Quinn, you don't have to tell me anything, but you know, it can help you getting this off your chest" I say sincerely.

She looks at me for a few seconds, like analyzing all my expressions, then she takes a deep breath and starts to tell me the story.

"It was saturday, I went home to visit them like every other weekend and they told me they had to go to a birthday party and couldn't miss it. I stayed at home watching over my little sister, I didn't feel like going out. As the hours passed I began to worry, it was almost two in the morning and they still hadn't arrived" Quinn pauses "When I saw an officer knocking on the door, I knew something was wrong"

Damn, that's sad.

We are so young and she already lost her parents. I don't know what I would do if anything happens to my parents.

"Sorry Quinn" I say to her.

"It was some stupid drunk driver. That's why I don't like drinking now. Alcohol makes you do stupid things" She angrily says. And it is understandable.

She better never find out how many times I had driven drunk.

"Sorry" I don't know what else to say, this is a really sensitive topic "When did this happen?" I subtle ask.

"About two years ago" Crap, it was recently.

I lift my hand once again and I grab hers, this time she just looks at me and let me do it.

I don't know why I need to hold her hand all the time.

"What happened with your little sister?"

This seems to changes her mood and she smiles widely.

"She's is everything to me. She is eight now" Quinn says with a beautiful smile

"What's her name?" I ask, my hand still holding hers.

I start playing with her thin fingers and her ring. I feel little things flying in my stomach. I love this feeling.

"Her name is Sophie. She is so beautiful and smart, I love her" Quinn says with a big smile

It's fascinating hearing her talking like that. I bet she doesn't know that she is beautiful and smart too, I mean, she went to fucking Yale, she must be really smart, along with other things.

"Nice name"

"Yeah" She smiles again as she stared at our joined hands and my fingers playing with hers. After a few seconds, she pulls her hand away from me, _again._

Damn, why she doesn't want me to hold her hand?

"Sorry about your parents again Quinn"

"Is ok" She nods "I live with my grandma now, and Sophie of course"

"Great"

Now I understand a lot of things. I still have a lot of doubts too, what she just told me still doesn't explain the fact that she is working on a strip club and as a waitress, but I don't think is the moment to talk about it right now, she already told me enough.

After that, we just started talking about the most stupid things. I even joked about that guy who works with her saying that he has a crush on her and she laughed telling me that in fact, he had tried to asks her out. Well that didn't made me laugh at all, but is not my place to say something so. I found out that she still sees that girl Mercedes sometimes, that's good. She needs people in her life.

And strangely after that, Quinn asked about my love life, but I just let it go and changed the subject because is not a great topic right now so we started talking about pets. She has a dog named Gary, funny name. She is so in love with animals, is cute.

This has been by far, one of the best night I've had in a long time. But right now, I just want one thing, and after a moment of silence I just ask.

"So talking about numbers..." I subtle begin

"We are not talking about numbers" Quinn giggles. I already love that sound, a little too much. Her eyes light up the whole room.

"It doesn't matter" I say joking as I pull out my phone from my pocket "Can I have your number? You know, In case of any emergency or something" I nervously say.

She just keeps smiling and takes my phone in her hands.

Yes!

After a few seconds she gives me back the phone and I take it, but not before touching her fingers.

I just can't help myself.

"Well if you have my number is only fair if I have yours right?" She asks arching an eyebrow.

Fucking hot.

You can have everything you want from me baby.

"Alright" I reply calm, but I'm pretty happy right now. Jumping in joy.

I write down my number on her phone.

This is awesome, now I can call her or text her whenever I want. Fucking great. I feel like a teenage again, but who can blame me?

.

.

.

We continued talking about many things. Every time she spoke I couldn't stop looking at her with a goofy face. I have to thank God for creating such a beautiful woman.

After dessert, we decided to go for a walk to a nearby park there. This feels like a fucking date. I mean, I've been on a few dates before, but always with the intention of having sex afterwards.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Quinn asks as we keep walking. Must be past 10 pm. We still have a lot of time to be together

"Tell you what?" The way she is biting her lip is so sexy and cute. Is fantastic.

But seriously, who the hell can be sexy and cute at the same time?

"Is there any special girl in your life?" She asks again.

And of course, she hasn't forgotten that I'm gay. Well everyone knew that back in high school anyway.

"Well..." Maybe you

She giggles "Let me guess, is 'complicated'?" You can say that.

"Kind of" I simple replied.

I really want to ask her the same question. But I don't know if she can have someone with her _job. _What man would allow her sleeping with different people on weekends?

The night starts to get icy and we are in LA, but you never know with the weather. It doesn't matter anyway, this jacket shelter me from the cold so everything is fine. I look at Quinn who remained silent after my answer. I can see that the cold is affecting her too, she didn't bring a jacket with her. She's with her arms crossed, like hugging her body, cute little thing.

Without thinking I take my nice jacket off and put it on her shoulders. She looks surprised at first and then she just smiles at me.

"Aren't you cold?" She asks me

"No more than you" I smile back.

This girl has me all crazy.

"Thank you" Quinn says as she starts to put my jacket properly. And she looks really good on it I have to say. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Whatever you want, we have time till 6:00 am. That's the rule, I didn't knew they have rules" I muttered but Quinn heard me.

"Everything needs rules Santana. That's how this world works. I even have my own rules there" Quinn says as she put her hand in the pocket of my jacket and then she hands me my phone. "Is vibrating" she says looking at my phone.

I take it and I see that Is Rachel, damn. I'm going to just turn it off again, I have Quinn's number so my mission with my phone is completed.

I shove it in my breasts and Quinn sees this with a smirk.

"So" I look at her "What kind of rules do you have?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Quinn says looking ahead.

I can't help but ask now that she said that. I'm intrigued.

"Come on, I want to know" I try again.

"Just rules, you know..." Quinn says playful.

"Maybe I'm breaking some of your rules?" I say joking and it brings a smile on her face.

"Trust me, you have been by far the best behaved"

My heart does a funny thing when I hear her saying that. I'm the best? That is awesome, now she can remember me in a positive way. Great.

Though that makes me wonder, how much of an asshole, rude and disrespectful are the others with her? I can't even imagine someone doing something she doesn't want to.

If I find out they don't respect her I'll kick their sorry asses. I already want to do that.

Well not that Quinn would tell me who they are either.

"What are your rules?" I ask again.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but" She begins nervous "For starters they can't touch me. My job may be satisfy them but they can't touch me, or kiss me. I've never kissed anyone on this before actually. Is way to personal for me" Quinn says looking everywhere but me.

I didn't expected hear that, not at all. Is a really good thing though. Great even. No filthy pigs kissing her or touching her with their gross hands. In some way she still have her body for herself and I'm incredible gratefull about that. I'm more happy than I should actually.

But after everything she just said, it makes me wonder just one thing.

"What about Harry?" My words come out before I knew.

"What?" She asks frowning and surprised.

"I mean, does he respect your rules?" I softly ask this time.

She looks at me strangely but at the same time a little scared. Why?

"Who told you?"

The moment she said that, I knew Harry is the same person I thought. So she is really sleeping with her boss.

Fuck. Fucking asshole. Who the hell he think he is? Ok yeah, he's the boss so what? That doesn't give him the right to sleep with Quinn.

And why is she always so uncomfortable when someone says his names. What the fuck does he do to her? Damn I want to know so I can go and punch him for being a dick.

"You don't have to be so smart to figure that out" I say a little irritated. I need to control myself, is not my place to be angry at this. But... ugh, why is she sleeping with him?

"Harry is the boss" Quinn simple says and that stupid answer makes me even more mad at him, and at her somehow. Did she not respected herself even a little?

"Is he at least _paying_ you? Or does he has the right because he's the boss?" The moment I said that, I regretted immediately. She stares at me with sad eyes. Damn that wasn't something right to say, I know how my temperament is, but I should had shut my mouth "Quinn I'm sorry I didn't mean that" I look at her apologizing.

"Yes you did" She starts walking away from me.

I bet she's really mad at me now. And I understand her. I practically said on her face that she is a whore. Nice

Great move Lopez.

"Wait Quinn" I calmly say as I start walking behind her. "Quinn" When I reach her side I grab her hand but she pulls away.

"I want to go" I'm such an asshole. I don't even know why this makes me so angry. Is not like we are friends or girlfriends or something. "I know you paid the whole night Santana, but I really don't want to be with you right now" Quinn firmly says and then keeps walking ahead of me.

I just sigh as I walk behind her. If she wants to go, we'll go. It doesn't matter If I paid two hundred and fifty dollars to be with her. Lots of money I must say.

She doesn't want to be with me, what else can I do?

.

.

.

.

To say that the ride to the club was awkward would be the understanding of the year. Neither of us spoke a single word. She is really mad at me, and she has the right to be. I was out of line.

Now we are walking side by side towards the entrance, I'm not ready to let her go.

"Do you want me to take you home? I can pay him and then I can-"

"No thank you" She cuts me.

Alright then.

This night turns out to be the best and the worst.

Once we arrived to the entry the two of us stopped. She is with her arms crossed looking to the side while my eyes are on her. This is definitely not the time to say it but she looks really cute with an angry put on her face. She is still wearing my jacket, I'm sure she forgot that because otherwise I'm sure she would have thrown it on my face.

"Stop looking at me and just give me the money" Quinn hasty says, still looking to the other side. How does she knew I was looking at her?

I don't want to say that the money is actually in my jacket because she will take it off, and is really cold.

"I can wait here for you and take you home?" I try again, but not such luck.

"No Santana, they'll take me home" She says annoying.

"Who?" I can't help but ask. I hope she is not talking about Harry.

How can I hate someone when I don't even know him?

"Just give me the money please" Quinn says this time softly, it makes her look vulnerable.

"Is in the jacket" I said analyzing her expresion but she just nods.

Does she wants to keep the jacket knowing now that is mine? That's great at least.

"Ok" She looks at me briefly "Goodbye then" Guess this is it for tonight.

It could have been a magical night with her, but I blew it. My mouth ruined it.

"Bye" I say smiling but she just keeps looking at me, after a couple of seconds she turns around and start walking away from here. I sigh as I see her dissapear into the hallway.

Everything was perfect until I said that.

At least I could clarify what happened earlier, she knows that I had nothing to do with the bet. But now she is mad at me for another thing. I'll have to say sorry again. I have her number now so everything is more easy.

I realize I'm still here looking at the entrance like a dumbass.

I turn around and start walking to my car. Knowing that I'll have to deal with an angry Rachel now.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to say that the drama and romanticism is on it's way! Leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Santana POV

"So you are not going to say anything?" Rachel says upset.

Saturday mornings. How I hate them. If I'm not hangover I have to deal with Rachel and her free saturdays. I don't know what the hell happened with the Rachel I met two years ago, she wasn't like this before.

Now everything I say or do has a strong impact on her.

When I moved to LA I started looking for an apartment near my job, I didn't have a car back then so I used to walk to my office. Everything was fine until I had troubles with some money. I couldn't live alone. And I wasn't about to ask Puck for help, I always told him that he needed his _own_ money. Besides my pride wouldn't let me do it either.

So I started looking for a roomie. A hot one of course.

When Rachel came to my apartment one day I have to admit that I did find her hot, and she had the money so it was my better option. She had arrived to LA and was looking for a place to live, it was a win-win.

I didn't even notice when we were having sex almost every day, it only took a couple of months. She always said that she was straight but that she was ok with me being gay. One drunk night after having a blast dancing and drinking she entered my room late at night saying that she wanted to 'taste' of what she was missing.

And who am I to deny her that?

Everything was fine at first. But then she started to go all crazy on me and being irrational, just like now.

"I don't know what do you want me to say Rachel and honestly, I'm not in the mood for this" I say as I keep watching TV in our living room.

I'm going to kill her fucking boss for giving her free saturdays.

"You are never in the mood that's the problem"

"Rachel you don't own my life, so shut up please, I'm trying to watch TV" I glare at her but she doesn't have any intention on stopping this aparently because she sits next to me now.

"You arrived late last night" She emphasizes.

I sigh as I remember what happened yesterday.

Quinn hasn't reply a single text. I know she is mad at me, but come on. She needs to move on. It wasn't that bad what I said either and I say sorry like three times.

Without counting all my pathetic texts.

"So what?" I ignore her and just look straight to the TV.

"I was worried Santana!" Rachel says exalted, what the hell is her problem?

"But I was fine" I say calmly, trying to calm down the situation.

"Why you didn't answer your phone? which one of your whores kept you busy yesterday?" Ok that's enough.

That word makes me feel a stunning rage.

It's still a sensitive topic for me.

"Shut the fuck up" I said in a dangerous tone.

"You should stop fooling around Santana, how old are you?" Rachel says looking at me.

Who the fuck she thinks she is?

I'm not her fucking girlfriend. Luckily

"That's right" I say standing up "I'm tired of fooling around with _you" _I take my keys and start walking to the door but before getting out I turned around "This" I say pointing between us "Whatever this was, is over" I didn't wait for an aswer and I just got out of there.

Fuck Rachel and her big mouth.

Fuck this and Quinn who doesn't answer her phone.

I'm so tired of everything.

Maybe it wasn't the right way to end things but Rachel really knows how to piss me off.

I'm just going to grab a beer with Puck.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the is bothering you? You haven't stopped drinking and you've barely spoken" Puck says over the music as he take a sip.

Leave it to Puck make a big party at 5:00 pm on a saturday. I'm not complaining though, I really need a break, of everything. My life sucks right now.

"Nothing" I say simple as I keep drinking.

"Come on Flopez I know you"

"You don't know me that well Puck, so just leave me alone" I don't want to talk about anything right now, I just want to get drunk.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Puck says softly and that makes me look at him with a smirk.

"Softie?" I ask him.

"Oh shut up Lopez, I'm trying to be a good friend here" He blush. Who would say that Puck is capable of that?

"Well, I appreciate your poor attempt at being a good friend. But I really don't want to talk about it" I assure him.

Puck looks at me briefly and then he points two women with his hand indicating to come closer, they are hot "Then just relax and enjoy the party" He tells me.

"I don't feel like it" I say looking at them from the distance. I know what he means by 'enjoy'

I really don't feel like it.

"Come on, don't be such a little girl"

"I'm not a fucking little girl, I just have a lot on my mind right now" I say as I drink my beer.

"You sure are acting like one" Puck says challenging me.

"I'm not!"

After a few seconds the girls arrive and immediately they start talking with me. They are pretty hot, I have to admit it. Two brunettes with killing bodies, maybe I should try to relax a little bit.

You know, fuck this.

I'm young, I'm hot, I'm single and is saturday. I'll enjoy this.

I offer each girl a beer so they can drink with me and we introduce ourselves properly. This party is full of girls.

Must be like five men here and twenty women.

I love this man.

When Puck sees that in fact I'll give this a try he leaves.

.

.

.

The hours pass and I have to say I'm a little drunk, now I'm dancing with these two girls that honestly don't even remember their names. I should be enjoying this. and I am, kind of. But my mind just keeps going back to a certain blonde.

"Hey" One of the girls who is shameless rubbing her ass on my crotch says "What about we take this to a room?"

Damn, She doesn't waste any time apparently.

"I would be happy to join you girls" Says the other girl, Stacy I think.

So the two of them wants a piece of this. I'm fucking awesome.

I've never been with two girls in bed before. This can adhere to my experiences list.

It could be fun.

But I'm not turned on right now, like... not at all.

"Come on Santana" Says one girl after my long silence "You won't regret this"

And with that, they drag me to an empty room where Stacy inmediately started kissing me while the other girl begins to take off her clothes.

I'll blame it on the alcohol later, but right now, I'm going to enjoying my freedom and talent with women. I'm the best on pleasing them. I just need to feel something.

I need to feel something from anyone other than Quinn. I'm thinking about her way too much lately. I know I'll never have her so I need to stop this stupidity.

Now I'll focus on the sex this amazing women are offering me. I'll forget about everything and do what I do best. Sex.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Though I have to say, I never thought that after everything I would feel emptier than ever.

And I selfishly blame Quinn.

* * *

><p>"You scored like a boss last night" Puck says and it feels like he is screaming. I hate my hangovers.<p>

"Stop yelling at me Puck" I say annoying. He lifts her hands walking away from the kitchen.

I just want to sleep a little more. It was a bad idea get drunk last night.

"Calm down tiger" He says "What are you going to do? I need to go and see my mom now. You can stay here but make sure to lock my door Lopez" I ignore him as I turn on my phone. It was really hard looking for it in that mess of a room I was sleeping.

Thank God when I woke up nobody besides me and Puck were here.

I look at my phone and I see five missed calls from Rachel and three messages. Regretting much?

But what caught my atenttion is a text from Quinn, I get nervous but I immediately open it.

Desperate. That would be a correct word to describe how I feel.

**-Kind of-**

Kind of? I don't understand her message. What the hell it means? _Kind of?_

It doesn't makes sense.

Then I see the text just above that one and I'm sure my face fell.

Oh no. Last night I texted her drunk.

**- Quintn please answher me I''m really sorry, really reaslly sorry. Aree you still mad at mie? :( -**

Fuck what a shame. I can barely understand what I wrote.

I look at the time of the text I sent last night and it says 1:34 am. At that time I was with those two girls, at what point do I sent that?

I look again at her message and she sent it just half and hour ago.

What the hell is wrong with me? I honestly don't remember sending Quinn a text.

It seems like always I'm doing the wrong thing with her.

I'll text her saying sorry, but sober this time. Maybe I woke her up last night.

**- Sorry about that, I was a little drunk - **

More like wasted. But she doesn't need to know that.

"What are you going to do then?" Asks Puck entering the kitchen again and ready to go.

"Leave the keys, I don't want to go back to my apartment and see Rachel"

"What happened?" Puck asks me as he hands me the keys.

"Don't want to talk about it" I say looking at my phone waiting for her answer.

"You don't want to talk about anything, fuck yourself then" He says with a grin.

"Just get out of here" I say with a disgusted face.

My phone vibrates and my heart stops for a second.

Seriously? Just over a text?

**- I figured out. Don't worry though - **

Don't worry? After everything? She's so adorable.

Quinn doesn't seems to be upset. I look at my phone smiling.

"Whoaa who has Santana Lopez smiling?" Puck approaches me with a smirk to see who it is.

"No one" I quickly take my phone away from him.

"Ok, I'll figure out myself" He says as he takes a bottle of water from the fridge "See you lesbro"

"Say hi to your mom"

"Got it" And with that he leaves the apartment.

I quickly text Quinn back.

**- So, I'm forgiven? - **

Please say yes

**- I don't know, maybe - **

She text right away. What does that mean though? I'm forgiven or not? I was such an asshole with her that night. Why I can't just keep my words for myself? I want to say sorry again. But is better if I talk with her in person, I mean she deserves that much.

Is not like I desperately want to see her too, no.

**- Where are you? -**

I'm going to go wherever she is.

**- Working on the coffee shop, why? - **

Working again are you serious? What the hell, why? Is sunday. Who works seven days in a row.

I have so many questions.

Thank god I have some clothes in Puck's apartment, I don't want to face Rachel just yet. Now I'm gonna shower and go to that coffee shop where she works. At least I'm near.

I bumped into Quinn just two weeks ago and she is already the person with whom I have apologized the most.

Crazy.

I don't text her back though, I'm just going to show up there.

I start walking to the bathroom to shower and already getting anxious to see her beautiful face again.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana POV

I know these aren't my better clothes but I don't have anything else at Puck's. A simple dress with a pair of brown boots will do. I look great nonetheless.

I open my car and got into it to start driving. I don't remember very well where this coffee shop is, but it was relatively close to my work so.

My phone starts ringing and without see who is I take the call. Then I regret it.

"Hey" I say as I keep driving.

_"Santana where are you?"_ Rachel hasty asks.

"I'm going to grab some coffee" I say sighing, somewhat indifferent.

_"We need to talk about what happened yesterday"_ Rachel says quickly but softly this time.

I know for a fact that she is developing feelings for me. But I don't feel the same way so I can't be with her. I don't feel those funny things I should when I see her or touch her, I don't desperately want to kiss her whenever she is near, I really don't see a future with her, so is better call this off for once, If not, It could easily lead to a broken heart and it won't be mine. I still care about this crazy woman.

"I think I already told you enough" I reply to her.

I see the cops on the corner so I put the phone on speaker mode and I let it on the passenger seat. Those assholes can be very irritating sometimes.

_"Santana please, let's talk"_ Rachel says with her voice cracking. I feel bad now, but what can I do?

"Rachel I'm driving. We'll talk later ok?" I calmly say.

I'll not take back what I said though. This is over, I don't even know _what_ is over though, we never started anything, but this sleeping with each other thing needs to stop, is for the best.

_"Okay"_ After a few seconds she ends the call.

Damn, at what point my life became so complicated.

.

.

.

Once I arrive I park my car near my job, who would say I would be outside my job on a sunday?

I start walking to her work and I'm getting really fucking nervous. I hope things can be fine now between us.

Fuck, I don't even know what I care so much about what she thinks.

Ok maybe that's a lie. I do know...

I kind of like her.

Again.

But come on who can blame me? the girl is perfect.

And is not at all a good thing for me. Quinn is straight. And even if it weren't the case, I don't know if I could be with her knowing that she sleeps with different men all weekends. I can barely bring myself to think about that, less acknowledge the fact, is affecting me more than it should, must be because I like her now... I really need to know why Quinn is doing all of this. Maybe I can help her.

A couple of minutes later I arrived at the entrance of this small shop and I see her through the glass. She is on the cash register. Looking beautiful as always.

I step inside and walk straight towards her, my hands start to sweat now, she hasn't seen me yet. Is this okay though? Breaking into her work to talk to her? I don't know, and with Quinn you never know. But I'm already here so fuck it.

I stand in front of her and take a deep breath.

"Hey" I say supporting myself in the barrier that separates us.

She lifts her head and looks at me surprised, kind of shoking "Santana?" Yes, I definitely love my name on her lips.

"Yeah, me again" I give her a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn walks around the table to get next to me.

"Well I want to talk, do you have some free time?" I know I'm interrupting her, but I don't know where else we could talk, it's the only place I can find her.

She looks at me for a second, with her hot and serious face. But she doesn't answers me.

"Would you? Please?" I asks again.

Quinn sighs, "Give me a second" she says before walking away and going inside a door. At least she is willing to have a conversation with me, that's good.

If we are going to be here might as well order a coffee. I see an empty table and I walk there to sit.

I see this guy Quinn told me had asked her out walking towards me. I don't like him that much now.

"Can I take your order?" He says with a smile.

Should I order one for Quinn too? I don't know, but I will do it anyway.

"I want two large coffees please" He looks at me and then at the empty sit in front of me. Must be wondering why the hell I ordered two.

"Ok" He says "Anything else?" I shake my head and then he starts walking away to get my order.

Coffee always makes me feel better when I'm hungover. Last night was a fucking crazy night. To be honest I didn't even enjoy having two girls with me. Must had been because I was thinking all the time abou-

"Ok, they gave me a few minutes" Quinn interrupts my thoughts. God If she is not in them she interrupts them.

Just give me a break Quinn.

"Great" I say with a big smile "Take a sit then" She hesitated for a moment but then she sits.

"About what do you want to talk now?" She snapped. Ok, I deserve that actitude. I haven't been the best person with her.

"I want to say sorry" I say simple looking at her and her face softens for a moment. That's a good sign.

And just in that moment the guy arrives with our order.

Great time stupid.

He puts a coffee in front of us and then he realizes that is Quinn.

"Quinn?" He asks confused.

"Jason" She gives him a smile and then ignores him to look at me again with her pretty eyes. They are kind of soft now, friendly even. Most. Beautiful. Eyes.

This guy Jason looks at us a few seconds and then leaves our table shaking his head.

What the hell is his problem.

"So you ordered me a coffee?" Quinn asks amused. And finally I see a small smile directed towards me.

"Yeah, it seems so" I say joking just because it seems right to do it but then I get serious again "So, as I was saying, I owe you an apology. I was out of line the other night. And I wanted to say sorry. Oh and sorry about that text I sent last night too, it was late and maybe I woke you up sorry" I say in a hurry. This girl really makes me feel nervous all the time.

She looks at me for a couple of seconds and then gives me a beautiful smile, one that reaches her eyes, I can see it.

"Ok, thank you" She takes a sip of her coffee. Right, I had forgotten that I have a coffee too.

"No need to thank me, it was my fault" Since when I blame myself?

"Is okay, I may have overreacted as well" Quinn says without wipe the smile off her face. Fuck that smile, so pretty.

After that, we fell into silence, but not an uncomfortable one. It feels good in fact, her eyes are still on the coffee she is drinking while mine are on her beautiful face. My eyes take turns between her lips and hazel orbits. Her lips looks so soft, I really want to taste them and maybe bite them to-

"So," Quinn begins and I got out of my trance, I didn't realize I was staring at her lips with my mouth open. Way to be cool. I drink my coffee as I look at her eyes this time. "I still have your jacket" Quinn says with a smile looking at me.

"I know" I say smiling back "I thought you had forgotten you were wearing it that night"

"No" Quinn says simple "I knew it was your jacket, I just wanted to keep wearing it" She giggles and my heart melt at the sound, and at her words. She knew she was wearing my jacket after everything I said and she kept it. I don't know why that stupid thing makes me feel so good.

"You can keep that jacket if you want" I casually say. And I don't know why I said that.

"What? no, is yours" At least she gives me a small smile. I didn't make a fool of himself fully. Quinn takes a sip of coffee again and I can't help but look at her lips again, they are cute, sexy, inviting and looks so soft. After a few seconds our eyes meet and she gives me a confused look, please don't tell me she saw me looking her lips like a psycho.

"Do you want anything else?" I hasty say "I mean besides that coffee? I bet you are boring with coffee now" I say joking but Quinn begins to stand up.

"No thank you Santana, I have to go actually, work is calling me"

What, that soon?

"But we have talked for like five minutes" I stand up as well.

"Yeah, but I'm working" Quinn says as she keeps standing there, watching me.

"Do you really work all week?" I ask before I can even register the words.

This words vomit thing needs to stop.

"Yeah, I have to" she says avoiding my eyes "But on sundays I leave early"

I really want to know why she needs to work her ass off but is not a good idea asking her right now.

"Great" I say to her "At what time do you end your shift?"

"I have left about two hours" Quinn says looking at the wall clock on the right side.

Awesome, just in time for lunch.

"What about I wait for you, and then we could go eat something? My treat" I stupidly say. She looks at me for a moment without any expression on her pretty face, I can't read her right now. I said something wrong again? Damn, what was now?

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Oh, that.

Because I fucking like you, what else?

"I'm like this with all people" I say smiling. What a big lie.

She keeps looking at me for a few more seconds and then she nods.

"Okay" Quinn says and starts walking away, with me following her like a dog. "I'll have lunch with you" Yes! Fucking great.

"I'll call you then" I happily say "I have my car parking about two buildings away"

"Okay" She says again and this time she smiles "See you later" And with that, she disappears entering that door again.

I'm going to have lunch with Quinn, life is good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I can give you everything you want Santana" Quinn says as she puts her arms around my neck, straddling me. Which is kind of hard because we are in a chair. But god, her thighs wrapped around my waist feels so good._

_I can't think straight right now. This heat between my legs is getting worst with every second._

_I slowly lift my hands running my fingers through her thighs, she is really in shape. I keep touching her higher and she just smiles at me, she is like a drug, I'm addicted to her. I can't think of anything else right now than to touch her, all my effort is now on touch every inch of Quinn's skin. _

_When my hands are where I want them to be, I tentatively grab her ass, her so desirable ass. I give it a little squeeze and she grinds down on me, moaning. _

_Fuck._

_"I know you can" I respond to her. God I'm so turned on right now._

_Quinn lowered her head and she starts to kiss my neck, damn. I grab her ass more firmly in my hands and It makes Quinn groan again._

_"I want you" I say in her hair as she begins to suck my neck. I really want her, right fucking now._

_"How do you want me?" Quinn lifts her head and looks at me aroused with a small smirk. Is a beautiful sight. My hands leaves her ass to caress her thighs again, they're really soft. I want her in all possible ways._

_She looks at me biting her lip and then grabs my hands and placed them on her shirt, indicating me to take it off myself._

_Hell yeah._

_I slowly lift her shirt and I can see her flat stomach immediately. I don't thing about it twice and I lean in to kiss her pale and soft skin, she whimpers when she feels my lips on her, I love the sounds she is making._

_I was about to take her shirt off completely but a phone started ringing, Damn just now? I look at her and she is smirking, looking down at me, so fucking hot._

_I want to say somethng but I can't, the stupid phone keeps ringing._

_What the fu-_

I abruptly wake up listening to my phone. Crap, are you kidding me? It was just a dream? God and a really wet one. I still can feel it between my legs. I don't remember fallen asleep though.

I take my phone and see that is Quinn, immediately a smile comes to my face.

"Hi there" I reply way too happy, trying to control my breathing.

_"Hey"_ Quinn says and if I'm not wrong, I could swear that she is smiling too. _"I just finished my shift, I'm going to change clothes now"_ Fuck, nice way too say you are going to be naked in a few seconds. And with what I was just dreaming... not helping.

"Great" I say as images of a naked Quinn starts to pop in my head. Damn.

_"So where are you?"_ Quinn ask as I listen some noises from her side.

"In my car, near your work"

_"Ok, so are you going to pick me up or do I walk to your car?"_ Quinn ask in a soft voice. She is the cutest girl alive I swear.

"I'll pick you up" I quickly say to her "But are you ready? I mean I'm really close so it would take like two minutes to get there. You know, it doesn't matter I'll go now" I say in a hurry, why do I always act like a stupid teenage boy with her.

I have no game when it comes to Quinn.

_"Alright"_ I can feel her smiling this time with that single word.

"See you then" I say before ending the call.

I really need to control myself.

* * *

><p><strong>- Please answer my texts Santana - <strong>I been looking at Rachel messages for a few minutes as I wait for Quinn outside.

I feel bad now, I really care about her and knowing that is me who is hurting her makes me feel like shit. But I don't know what to do or say to make this better. I don't want to be with her. I can't be with someone if I don't feel anything.

"Hey" Quinn's voice makes me lift my head from my phone.

"Hi" All this time I've seen her wearing dresses, always looking elegant and provocative, but today she is wearing some tight jeans and a simple t-shirt. And she looks gorgeous, beautiful. "Are you ready to go?" I ask her while I put my phone on my pocket.

"Yeah" She says with an adorable smile.

"Let's go then, my car is around the corner"

We start walking to my car making small and easy talk. I find so interesting everything she says. She could be talking about the weather if she wants and it would be the most interesting thing to hear for me.

I open the door for her and she smiles.

What can I say? I can't help myself being a good girl with her.

"Thank you" Quinn says and before entering the car I could swear that I saw a blush there.

I got into the car as well and I started driving to the best italian food restaurant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After arriving there and eat a yummy lunch, we started talking about everything and anything. Quinn told me some funny things about college and then about Sophie and how she calls her Quinnie Pooh sometimes. Is really cute. I also learned that her grandma is kind of sick because she is really old so Quinn had to contract a babysitter to look after her little sister. That is sad actually, besides Quinn is almost all day working, that person should do everything in her house. Lunch, housework, dinner, take care of Sophie and I don't know what else. Well Quinn told me she pay her a lot to cover all these tasks so I think it's fine.

It feels awesome talking with her. Time really flies by with Quinn.

So when I saw what time it is my eyes gets really big.

"What happens?" Quinn asks when she sees my expression.

"We've been here for more than three hours, it's already six pm" I say simple but she stands up abruptly.

"What? I should have been in my house about an hour ago" Quinn says worried.

"Oh" I stupidly say

"I have to go Santana sorry" She says hasty "Thank you for lunch" Quinn smiles at me and then she turns around.

"Wait Quinn" I stand up from the chair but not before leave some cash on the table "I'll take you home" I walk towards her and she looks surprised.

"Is ok, I'll just take a bus" Quinn says this with a smile and then she starts walking to the exit.

"Wait" I reached her once again "We can arrive faster in my car, is not a problem Quinn, really"

She thinks about it for a second and then she nods.

Great.

* * *

><p>As I drive, with Quinn next to me giving me directions, I can't resist the urge to look at her from time to time. She's really the most pretty girl I've ever seen.<p>

I've been with tons of women, all the types. But no one has the beauty that Quinn has.

"What?" Quinn says as she turns around her head to look at me.

"Mm?" I ask, playing dumb.

Caught again.

"Why are you looking at me?" Quinn says amused and I get nervous, then she lifts her hand and touch her face with her fingers "Wait, I have something in my face?" she asks serious and I laugh.

"No, your face is fine" More than fine actually.

Quinn shakes her head with a smile looking ahead again.

After a few minutes we finally arrived at her house. Is not to big but is not small either.

We are not in the best neighborhoods in LA, but there are worse.

I park my car outside her house and she undoes the belt.

"Thank you Santana" Quinn turns her body around to look at me, is getting really dark outside but that doesn't block the shiny of her eyes "You know, for lunch and bringing me home" she gives me a smile. God, I do not want to spend a single day of my life without seeing that smile now.

"You welcome" I say sounding kind of sad, knowing that my time with her is up.

Guess I'll just see her another day.

Why do I lie to myself? I'll go see her tomorrow for sure.

I look at her again and she surprised me by slowly leaning towards me. I feel my heart stop, and then beats faster, and then stops again. Quinn smiles at me and the next thing I know, her lips are kissing my right cheek. I didn't expected that at all, her mouth feels like heaven, I immediately close my eyes and I lose myself in her smell and softness. Jesus this girl has the softest lips in this world. I really want to just turn around and kiss her endless, kiss her like no one has ever kissed her. Her very nice lips feels amazing on my skin, I know it would feel even better on my own.

Is she an angel?

Too soon for my taste she pulls back and gives me one last smile while I'm still looking at her with a goofy face, "See you" Quinn says before getting out of my car. God how she can have this effect on me?

I keep looking at her until she is inside her house. I lift my hand and I touch my cheek where her lips were a few seconds ago. I'm so screwed.

What are you doing to me Quinn?

* * *

><p><strong>A:N We are close to that part where everything is drama and love and conflict and more love! Leave a review and tell me what you think ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Santana POV

To say these past few days have been amazing, it would mean say very little.

I've been seeing Quinn everyday. Sometimes at work I just take a break and go straight to the coffee shop where she works and then late at night, around eight or something I take her home, everyday has been like that. And I love it. Also her goodbye kisses on my cheek makes my day, I look forward to that every night I drive her home.

On monday when I went to drink some coffee, and see her of course, she told me that her shift ends everyday at 8 pm so I make time on my office and then went to see her again. After debating about it for a few minutes I convinced her to let me take her home. Since that day I've been showing up at her work everyday at 8 pm just to drive her home.

Creepy? Kind of.

But I can't stand this desire to see her all days and all the time. I thought I was boring her or something, but everytime Quinn sees me she smiles at me so I think is okay.

These five days I have thought about everything and I have come to one conclusion.

I like Quinn, I like her a little too much.

Which is really sad and bad for me. She is straight, I have no chance with her.

Is the first time I find myself wanting more than just sex with a girl. I want to hold her hand, I want to hug her all the time, I want to kiss those inviting lips and I want to just be part of her life.

I want her to think about me the same way I think about her. I know is crazy, because that will never happen, when she thinks about me, if she even does so, is for sure in a friendly way, nothing else. And it sucks. But whatever, I can't do enything about it.

My phone starts sounding getting me out of my thoughts.

A text from Puck.

**- Remember Lopez, the big party is tomorrow, don't be a pussy and bring some hot women - **

He is been boring me more than normal this week.

I know tomorrow is that stupid party, I really want to go because I haven't been in New York in a long time and just one thing is been on my mind lately, more like one person. I've been thinking about inviting Quinn, it would be fucking awesome if she could go. We could fly to New York tonight or tomorrow morning it doesn't matter, I just want Quinn to go with me.

But today is friday, and that means just one thing: Quinn has to go to 'Red club' after work and then do the same tomorrow.

All these days I've been in a bubble, detached from reality, just enjoying her. And the fact that tonight she is going to go back there and sleep with a stranger makes me want to throw up or punch someone. I feel a huge anger.

I see the clock and is already 3 pm. Quinn is on her break right now. I'll go see her.

And maybe I'll ask her if she wants to go with me, I mean what do I lose?

I tell my secretary I'll be right back and I take the elevator.

If Quinn can go to that party it would be an early birthday present, we are not so far away from the date so...

I started walking the few buildings that separated our work as I see people passing by. We work relatively close so it makes me wonder why we didn't bumped into each other before. It would have been nice. Though things are amazing with her right now. When I'm not at her work, we text each other all day.

After a few minutes of walk I arrive at the coffee shop. I entered and I can see her immediately, she is cleaning up a table. This place is rather empty today, must be because is friday.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your break?" I ask from behind her and she turns around with a big smile, almost as if she were waiting for me.

"Hey" Quinn says looking at me, still smiling. I could swear that those eyes looks at me with something behind them, like affection. Or so I want to think. "I am actually, but I have nothing else to do so" she shrugs.

"Well I'm here now, let's go get some icecream" I say to her as I offer my arm for her to take, I would offer my hand but that is going too far.

"Okay" She says without dim her smile off her face.

Quinn leaves the cloth with which she was cleaning up the table and then she started walk out of this place with me and despite all the heat outside, she still takes my arm that burns with her soft hand. It feels really good.

After a while we arrived at a small ice cream store near her work and we sit there after buying a huge one.

"How is everything in the office? Much work?" Quinn asks as she eats her own ice cream, but I can't focus on answer her right now because my eyes are looking at her tongue that thoroughly pass for every inch of cream. Damn that tongue. I wonder what else she can do.

I'll have a wet dream about this tonight, I'm sure.

"What?" Quinn asks looking at me with a smile, like realizing I've been staring, not again please.

"Nothing" I say shaking my head. I need to stop being so obvious.

"Okay" She gives me curious eyes "So I was asking you how are things at work?" Quinn says smiling again and I can't help but smile back, this girl is fucking perfect.

I'll just ask her now. What is the worst thing it could happen? Nothing.

"Work is fine" I say and she nods "I was actually thinking about something" I begin and she looks at me intently now "Puck is throwing a big party tomorrow in New York, is a new Hotel that has a huge club inside" She nods frowning, kind of lost "We are just a few hours away from there" Quinn looks at me with a strange face and is funny "So I was wondering if you want to go with me?" I softly said hoping for a positive answer.

But she doesn't answer right away and keeps looking at me. Maybe I didn't express myself clear?. Or maybe she just doesn't want to go, okay, it was one of the option anyway.

"So?" I asked her again.

"Well, you took me by surprise here" Quinn says looking at her ice cream like it's the most interesting thing right now.

"Why?"

"I don't know but..." Ok that doesn't sound so promising. I should have known better though.

"I could talk with your boss?" I try again "Or you can call and say you're sick? Is my treat, so don't worry about money, really"

I hope I didn't sounded so desperate.

"What about Sophie? I can't just let her on her own with my grandma" Quinn softly says.

"Well I can call that babysitter and convince her to work this weekend, I can be a very convince woman" I say with a smirk and she said 'I know' under her breath. "It would be just one day Quinn, come on, it will be fun" I said, smiling when I see her biting her lip, she is at least thinking about it.

"I don't know Santana. Besides I don't want you to spend more money on me" She lifts her head to looks at me "I don't know if this is a good idea"

"The money is not trouble Quinn, I wouldn't be asking you. I want you to go with me" This brings a small smile on her nice lips.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your offer but, I don't know" She bits her lip again, damn that's cute.

"Trust me, you will not regret it" I assure her.

"What about..." Quinn begins nervous, looking down again "My other job?"

I had thought about it too, all week actually.

"I can pay a night with you. Saturday night. You still can go there tonight" I'm not going to say that I'd rather see die a cute puppy than her going back to that club, but whatever "We could fly to New York saturday morning"

I hate her job. I also hate to think that I have to pay to be with her but is what it needs to be done.

"You don't know how my boss is" Quinn whispered.

"Well I can talk to him, I don't care" I say simple and Quinn quickly turns her head around to look at me.

"Do you really want me to go with you? Why me? I mean, you could go with any other girl, it would be so much easier. I'm like imprisoned here" Quinn says in a hurry and looking sad.

Is a shame she is thinking like that.

"But I want _you_ in that party with me. I can talk with your boss" I cautiously say "Let me try Quinn" I lift my hand to grab hers and she looks surprised at first but then she juts looks at me, and again, her cute little fingers makes me feel things all over my body, I hate and love this sensation. "You are not imprisoned here, no one is" I smile at her while she just keeps looking at me, I don't know what that looks mean but I like it. Her eyes shinning as she smiles.

"You are stubborn" Quinn says joking.

"Is that a yes?" I ask anxious. Please say yes. A party in New York with Quinn sounds so fucking good.

"I'll talk with him first tonight and I'll let you know okay?" Yes, awesome.

"I can go with you if you want and talk with him too" I try again. I really want to meet this fucking asshole.

And maybe kick him. Yeah that would be great.

"No" She says quickly "I'll tell you tonight about what he said" I sigh.

Why I can't meet him? Who is he? God?

"Okay" At least she is going to try and see if she can go with me. Is better than nothing.

After that, we continue eating ice cream sitting on the bench, enjoying each other's company.

I don't know if she forgot or not, but my left hand is still holding hers and I love it. Her small and soft hand fits so perfectly in mine, now I want to do it always. It feels so great to hold her.

These little things makes me feel complete somehow.

But the magic lasts just for a few minutes because when she realizes that I'm still holding her hand she pulls away.

"Sorry" She says blushing. As if she were the one to blame, cute.

"Is okay" I reply her.

Is really that bad hold my hand? Why does she keeps pulling away?

Oh right, she is straight, this must be weird for her.

After a few more minutes I walk her to her work. But my mood changed somehow, I won't be driving her home tonight, she is going to that stupid club after work. Who will be the lucky bastard to have her tonight? To have her close and feel her beautiful body. Who will be the one to enjoy her company tonight.

God why am I even thinking about this. Each day that thought becomes more unbearable.

"So we are here" Quinn looks at me with a cute smile once we arrive to the coffee shop.

"Yeah" I say looking to the side, I don't want to let her go just yet. "So... you'll text me tonight then?" I ask as I turn around my head to see her.

"I will" She keeps smiling, I don't know why but it's contagious "Thank you for that ice cream, it was delicious" Well, the way she was eating that ice cream was delicious. I'm sure she'll make an appearance in my dreams tonight._ Again._

"You welcome" I say looking at her like a lovesick puppy.

She then leans towards me and places her soft lips on my cheek, lasting more than a friendly one, but I don't mind at all. I fucking love her lips, and I haven't even tasted them yet.

My stomach do funny things everytime she does this.

I'll never get tired of her kissing me, well kissing my cheek.

"Have a good day" Quinn says smiling once she pulls back before disappear into that door.

God this woman...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Things with Rachel have been... rather odd. We don't speak to each other if is not really necessary. I will give her time, Is the least I can do. Everytime I arrive home she quickly goes to her room without saying much. But well, I'll not get stressed about it either. I have a lot in my mind already.

Now I'm lying on my bed waiting for Quinn's message. Is still early though, she has to be all night there.

I had tried watch some TV, listening music, read something, but my mind keeps going back to what she may be doing right now, nothing works.

I really don't know why Quinn is working on that shit. She is so much more. She could be whatever she wants. She is smart, beautiful like no one, kind, sweet. Why is she doing that instead of any other thing. I just don't get it.

Suddenly my phone rings and I immediately take it from the night stand.

Is a text from Quinn.

Now I feel nervous.

Should I read it now or not, I don't want to know her answer just yet. I'm so freaking nervous. What if she said no?

If she can't go to New York I don't know if I'll go. I mean what I would do there? Dance all night with different women, get drunk and have sex? I don't think so, I would rather spend some time with Quinn this weekend, even if it's just for a few hours. Everything is better when I'm with her, everything feels great, even more great than sex.

_Wait, what?_

Did I really just thought that? ditching sex to be with Quinn? I'll better stop right there.

Like, really. Dirching sex? My favorite thing.

Crap I'm so screwed.

I heavily sigh.

This shit is scaring me a little. This can't be happening. I'm getting really attached to Quinn lately. And the saddness part is that I don't have any fucking chance with her so I need to stop this.

I'll just go to that party. It doesn't matter if she can't go. Santana Lopez is going to NY this weekend to make some girls swoon, I need a break of all of this.

Although honestly, I really do prefer to be with her than to do all those things.

After that little freak up I nervously open the text to read it.

**- I can go with you :) I'll call Sussy (babysitter) to ask her if she can work this weekend, I'll text you later-**

I don't know if my smile can get any more bigger.

Fucking awesome. Just one message and my thinking changed radically again.

I'll go to New York with Quinn. Fuck yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Party Party next chapter! We'll know soon more about Quinn so don't worry ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Santana POV

Airplanes always makes me feel so fucking nervous. I don't know why but I just want to get out of here already. And we've barely been here for like an hour or something, there are still a couple of hours left.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn asks beside me with her sweet voice.

"Yeah of course" I say to her trying to keep it cool.

"Well, you look like throwing up" She giggles, her so cute giggle. If it had been anyone else though, I would simply have given them a punch or some good venom with my words, but is Quinn.

We agreed to travel this morning to NY so I picked her up around 9 am. We texted pretty much all night. At first talking about this little trip and then just talking about anything. I fell asleep at 5 am, all night talking with the woman I'm crazy about. Although I have to say I found it strange at first, Quinn texted me back all the time, I mean isn't she supposed to be... working? I'm really intrigued.

"So how was last night?" I subtly ask without looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She gives me a confused expression.

"You know" I softly begin "You weren't too... busy last night aparently. You texted me back all the time" I don't know how else to ask 'Hey, did you slept with someone yesterday?'

"Do you mean if I slept with someone or not?"

Well, she goes straight to the point I guess.

"I mean..." I suddenly get nervous. She'll think I'm judging her now.

"It's ok Santana, is what I do, sadly" Quinn looks to the side and now I regret having asked that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude but we talked all night so I guess I just got curious" Is just a question, but how asking it without sounding like a dick.

"You know, some days the only thing I do there is dancing. Is not always about sleeping with people" I heard right?

"Really?" I ask Quinn a little too happy.

"Yeah" She gives me a small smile biting her lip.

Ok just let me bite that lip for you already.

"That's just fantastic" I say without thinking and then I realize I said it out loud and I blush. Damn.

But Quinn just laughs and is music to my ears.

Also it makes me really happy to know that she just danced last night.

* * *

><p>We talked the whole fly. It was really nice. She told me that her friend Mercedes lives here in New York actually so she is going to go and see her for awhile, just a couple of minutes she said. I was a little disappointed at first but well, is her friend so.<p>

We should had get some sleep to rest but honestly we were speaking so carefree about everything that I really don't mind being a little tired right now.

We are now waiting for our bags so we can get out of here. Finally, we're done with airplanes.

"So do you know where your friend lives?"

"Yeah, I been here a lot of times so I pretty much know the whole big apple" Quinn says with a smirk.

"Good, you can bring her too if you want" It could make her happy right? I don't really like the idea that much because it could also mean her spending the whole night with her friend, but I just want Quinn to feel happy all the time and see that beautiful smile that reach her eyes.

That smile right there. That is the smile I was talking about.

"Really? thank you!" In a second or maybe less, Quinn threw herself at me and she hugs me with everything she has. God is the first time I have her this close and I already don't want to let her go, never. I bring her even closer with my arms on her waist, losing myself in her smell and heat body. Her small waist shouldn't feel this good in my hands. How can a simple hug feel so great?

"You are the best" Quinn says pulling slightly away from me but without losing the embrace, she then leans again and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek. Damn those lips.

"Well, I am sometimes" I said joking with a smirk. Quinn pulls away completely but not before whispering a really soft 'Always'.

Our bags arrive and we started walking side by side to the exit.

"So, I'll call you later then. I need to know the address to get there with Mercedes" She says as we walk towards a taxi.

"I'll call you, don't worry"

"Okay" Quinn says smiling at me, biting her so nice lip. Fuck is she torturing me? "Guess I'll go now, I'll have lunch with Mercedes, I'm starving" Quinn says before putting her bag into the car where a driver is already waiting.

"Do you want to eat something before?" That didn't sounded _that_ desperate right? Or so I think. Fuck why the hell everything I do or say to her is pathetic.

"I already said to Marcedes I'll have lunch with her" Quinn looks at me with a face like saying sorry "But I promise you a dance tonight" I nod straight away. Just by thinking about it gets me all excited.

"Ok" Is all I say before Quinn got into the car.

A dance is enough to dream about it for a month.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-0-

"You are so stupid Puck" I say to him as I sip my drink in one go. I'm a little tipsy already.

So far, this party has been a nightmare.

Yeah, it has good music.

Yeah, it has good drinks.

Yeah, it has good girls everywhere.

And the most important thing, we have our rooms in this fucking building. Well is a Hotel after all, the only think we need to do if we are tired is take the elevator to our room.

Everything is fine, but Puck, being the stupid friend he is, invited Sam and Brittany.

I haven't seen Brittany in months. I don't know what her reaction might be. We were friends with benefits for months, but just like Rachel, things started to speed up way to fast between us. The next thing I knew was Brittany talking about us being girlfriends. And of course, I'm not one to have a girlfriend just yet, I like my freedom.

And tonight I'm looking pretty fucking hot with this black dress so she may as well throw herself at me. I'm that awesome.

And on the other hand, maybe Quinn could feel uncomfortable with Sam here because of what happened in high school, I mean she hasn't even arrived yet but still.

I texted her the address about two hours ago, why isn't she here yet?

"Brittany is already here Santana, I can't do anything" Puck says to me, like always without giving me a solution to my problems "Holy fuck who is that hot piece of meat" He says looking ahead.

I follow his line of sigh and I'm sure my mouth hits the ground.

Is this real world?

There she is, looking smoking hot like always. But this time sexy and classy too. That blue dress really suit her.

"She is with me Puck, so fuck off" I possessive say, I lift my hand so she can see me and when she does she starts walking here with a smile.

"Really? How the hell did you score a chick like that?" Puck says with his eyes still roaming all over her body as she gets closer. And I don't fucking like that at all.

"I'm not joking Puck, don't look at her like that" I glare at him.

"Alright alright calm down" But he keeps looking at her. Why is he so obstinate.

Just when I was about to answer him the sweetest voice in this world speak first.

"Hey" Quinn says smiling "We struggled to find the way here, the driver apparently didn't know that much the streets of New York" Quinn giggles and I feel like I can breath again, I really missed her beautiful face and voice.

"You are here now, that's what it matters" I say with a smile and she bites her lip smiling too, looking to the side.

She's so freaking cute.

"Okeeey" Puck begins looking between us "Since my friend here was rude enough to not introduce us let me tell you who I am"

"You are Puck" Quinn says with a smirk and Puck looks really surprised. Is priceless.

"How do you know?" He asks with her eyes big. He's so stupid, is funny.

"I'm kind of a witch" Quinn says and I laugh, everything she says is funny to me. Whipped? I don't think so, not yet. Okay maybe a little "Santana, this is my friend Mercedes" She then looks at her friend that I see for the first time since Quinn got here "And Mercedes, this is Santana"

"Girl, you forgot the fact that I already knew her" Mercedes says with a small smile "Nice to meet you anyway" She says extending her hand and I gladly accept it.

"No but seriously who are you? I guess Santana had already talking about me?" Puck says with a smirk "About how awesome the Pucksaurus is?" He says kissing his arms. Gross.

"Well not exactly" Quinn begins as she looks at me with a smile, fuck I'm worthless when I see her smile."My name is Quinn, we went to high school together" Despite the fact that she is talking to him, her eyes keeps looking at me.

Is mesmerizing.

"What? I'm sure I would have remembered you"

"I don't think so" Quinn says joking as she turns around to see her friend "Do you want to go get something to drink?" I thought she said she doesn't drink anymore?

"Sure thing, I just want some alcohol in my vains" Mercedes says "Do you want some water?" She asks Quinn.

"Yeah" Oh so the offer for drinks was just for Mercedes. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No is okay, I'll be right back" And with that Mercedes is out of sight.

I turn around to look at Puck who keeps looking at Quinn with predatory eyes. Jackass.

"Get lost" I say serious to him and he goes after a few seconds, thank god.

"Nice way to talk to your friend" Quinn says amused as she comes a little closer. I can smell her perfume from this distance already. I wish I could just encapsulate it or something so I could smell it every night before bed.

Crap that sounded really creepy.

"We always talk with each other like that" I casually say as I take another sip of my drink. "So how much of an asshole that driver was?" She laughs.

"He was a really _big_ asshole" Isn't she funny when she lose that formal composure?

She starts telling me the story about how the driver lost his way here. Quinn indicates everything with her hands, is funny. But to be honest, I didn't listen much of the story. All I could do was focus on her face and in her voice, but not in what she said.

"Well, at least you arrived safe here" I say through the music.

"Yeah" Quinn softly says "So what are you drinking?" After asking that, her eyes looked at me and then my whole body. Maybe is the alcohol but I swear she was checking me out.

"Algo suave, sin mucho alcohol"

Yeah, I'm kind of drunk. Everytime I start speaking spanish I am.

Quinn looks at me surprised and then she smirks. Fucking sexy.

"Do you speak spanish?" She asks with a hint of strangeness.

"Sometimes I do" I just shrug.

"I didn't knew that" Quinn says looking at my whole face with a cute smile. "That's great"

"Well my father's family is from Puerto Rico so..." I say proud.

"So you can speak spanish" Quinn finished for me "Fascinating" she says looking straight into my eyes. I can feel so many think with just one look from those hazel eyes. Why Quinn has this strong effect on me "Do you have more secrets?" she asks amused arching an eyebrow and slowly approaching me.

Damn is she flirting?

"Maybe, do you?" I say with a smile as I turn around my head to look at the crowd. I can't stand those eyes looking at me like that for too long.

"Yes of course, everyone has secrets" That's clever. I turn around my head to see her.

"Well now that you know that, I need to know one of yours" I say joking.

"I have plenty of them" Quinn says nodding "I'll tell you one, but maybe later" A smirk again.

Maybe I'm going crazy here, but I swear Quinn is flirting right now.

I was about to answer her but someone comes behind me hugging me from behind.

"Hey you, is been a long time" Brittany says in my ear. I was hoping to get lucky and not see her tonight, but well. I think I can't count on luck.

I look at Quinn and her face changed a little, looking to the other side. She seems... indifferent?

"Brittany" I pulled away from her.

"How have you been hot stuff?" Brittany asks in my ear.

"I've been awesome thank you" I pull away again.

Then she looks at Quinn "Who is this?"

Quinn turns around her head to look at Brittany but doesn't answer.

"Her name is Quinn" I quickly say "Now can you leave me alone?" I politely asked but with some annoying behind my words. Isn't this club big enough to not bump into her? I'm going to kill Puck.

"Oh I see" Brittany looks at her from head to toe "You've already found a toy for tonight" Misplaced as ever.

"Excuse me?" Quinn snapped.

"Brittany just get out of here please, you don't know what you are talking about"

"Of course I do, you are so-"

"Just get out please" I cut her "If you want to keep dancing in this party go away" She is so irritating.

Brittany looks one more time at Quinn before turning her head to me again "I'll be here the whole night, Puck knows where my room is, you should ask him" And with that she finally starts walking away. Finally. At least she got the message quickly.

I don't know what I saw in this crazy woman.

"Who was that? Let me guess, your ex?" Quinn asks once we are alone again.

"No" I simple said.

"Are you sure? She was really rude" There is something behind her sweet voice. I don't know what though. And she is avoiding my eyes now.

"She's not my ex Quinn, Brittany just-"

"Hey Quinn here is your water" Great, another interruption.

"Thanks Mercedes" Quinn gives her a smile. I want one directed to me too. But people just keep interrumping us.

Can I just have Quinn for myself for awhile please?

"Alright, I was about to leave anyway" Mercedes says amused.

Fuck don't tell me I said that out loud, I immediately blush. I really hate my mouth and tongue sometimes.

I look at Quinn but she doesn't seems to be upset with what I said. In fact she is smiling and I think she is blushing too, you can still see something with these lights.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asks at her friend.

"A hot guy asked me to dance with him so I guess I'll see you later girl. If not, I'll see you on our room wich is..."

"304 fifth floor" Quinn answer her.

"Yeah right, I'll go dance with him for awhile, see you guys"

"Ok" Quinn says laughing "Good luck!" she shouted to Mercedes. And now she turns around and she's looking at me again. "So you were saying?" She ask as she takes a sip of water.

How I want to be that bottle right now.

"I..." I forgot really, but how could I not when I have her right in front of me looking so gorgeous.

"About Brittany?" She clarified me.

"Oh, about that I was saying that..." I'm still lost.

She giggles and a smile arrives immediately in my face "You were saying that she is not your girlfriend"

"Oh right" I compose myself "She is not my girlfriend or my friend or anything" And luckily. Brittany is a fucking crazy girl.

"I thought for the way she was talking to you that maybe-"

"We used to have sex, but nothing else" I quickly say. I don't want her to take the wrong impression here. I'm single, completely single for her.

"Oh" She says analyzing my words. I don't know what she might be thinking now. Why did Brittany has to interrupt our moment.

"I've never been in a relationship before actually" Yeah, words vomit again.

Why the hell did I just said that? I keep saying stupid things. This never has happened to me before, what is wrong with me?

"Really?" Quinn asks surprised. I nod, looking to the side, ashamed somehow. I really want to kill myself right now. "Who would say" I look at her and she is smirking now. I don't know what she means with those words.

I've been acting like a dumbass this night. I need my game back. I'm Santana Lopez for fuck sake.

"Another secret, I guess" I stupidly say.

Not such luck yet.

"And a very interesting one" Interesting?

I want to kiss that smirk off her face.

"Yeah..." Why do I have to said that? It was a very stupid thing to say for sure. 'I've never been in a relationship before', really?

Quinn keeps looking at me and it makes me feel nervous, is like she is trying to get more things out of me.

"What?" I ask her.

"Nothing" she says playful, looking at me with her beautiful eyes. I don't know if it's possible but I'm sure her eyes changes color, now they're kind of green, a shiny green "You know what" Her head turns around looking to the crowd "Let's go dance" Quinn takes my drink from my hand and put it on the floor next to her bottle of water. Then she looks at me with a radiant smile and grabs my hand.

She pushes through the people and we started to dance in the middle of the dance floor with the music sounding really loud. She dances very well, I must say. Even better than all the women I've danced before. All I want to do is put my hands all over her body right now, but I can't. Occasionally though, her hands finds mine and she grabs them to dance closer to me, but then she steps back again.

A couple of minutes later Puck arrived dancing next to us with some girls and he gave me some whisky, I knew one of those girls, we had sex once, Jess I think. She danced behind me for awhile touching my hips and often invading my personal space, I didn't mind it at all but when I looked at Quinn she was dancing really far away from me and kinda upset. She was fine minutes ago, why is she so difficult to read? Puck leaves again after a couple of songs with those two girls following him. He's the man tonight so.

That seems to changes Quinn's mood because she is smiling again and dancing closer to me. This party is getting really good after all. And I have the most beautiful woman of this club dancing here with me. I feel proud.

I step closer to Quinn to speak in her ear, is impossible with this music so loud. And it also works as an excuse to get close to her "Are you having a good time?" I'm not sure, but I think her breath stopped for a second there.

"Yeah" She shouted and it makes me smile. That was the idea in the first place. Awesome. Quinn looks at me for awhile and then she grabs my hands putting them on her waist. Her so small and perfect waist. She smirks at me before speaking in my ear too, her smell is driving me crazy, along with her sexy/dorky movements "Let's dance a little bit closer" Oh god, I'm in. Her lips brush my ear, more than necessary I must say, and then she gives me a soft kiss on my cheek with a sweet smile. What for? I don't know but I'm not complaining for sure.

I close my eyes as I bring her closer, she wants to dance with me closer? Alright, impossible closer it is. I surround her back with my arms and Quinn doesn't pulls away, in fact, I think she leans more into my touch. I don't know what I'm doing or what is going on here. All I know is that I fucking love it. I love her closeness.

We are not dancing anymore, though the music is kind of slow now, but we are just in the dance floor hugging each other without moving. I'm not saying anything and she is not saying anything. We are just enjoying each other. Well I speak for me, I'm for sure enjoying her.

With this simple hug I can feel so many more things than when I have sex with random girls. Is really crazy. How can a hug feel better than sex? I'll never know, but with Quinn it seems like anything is possible.

I softly start to stroke her back and she supports her head on my shoulder, hugging me tight. It's like we're in the middle of a room and not in a crowded club, but she is not complaining about the fact that we are not dancing anymore. I don't know how to describe this intense feeling. Feeling Quinn like this, with her sweet smell, her nice body pressed against mine... God this is heaven, I'm lost in her in a completely different world, that's why maybe, without thinking and acting on impulse, I give Quinn a kiss on her neck. I know I can scare her but I just can't resist anymore and I have her neck just right here, so close to my lips.

She however, seems to like this and gives me more access so I keep kissing her, just sweet and soft kisses, nothing more than that.

Her skin feels so absolutely amazing. I could kiss her for hours, days.

Soft, inviting, delicious skin. She taste so good, like really good. Incredible good.

After a few more seconds I can't help myself and I begin to give her open mouth kisses, her neck is just so perfect, is like it is asking for a little more. I apply a bit of pressure on each kiss as I leave my lips there for a few seconds, sometimes tasting her with a soft touch of my tongue, just the tip, this makes Quinn blurt out a really small whimper, but I listened, and If I wasn't turned on before, now for sure I am.

Best fucking sound on the planet.

I keep kissing her with everything I have, every inch of the left side of her neck, I'm almost sucking, but not that much. Just the perfect pressure to make her whimper. It feels so good to stop. I don't know why she is letting me do this, but I'm fucking happy that she does it.

She doesn't compare to any girl. Definitely.

After a couple of minutes of me kissing her neck nonstop and Quinn whimpering, She slowly lifts her head placing her left cheek with mine, like stroking, skin with skin, cheek with cheek. My hands keeps caressing her back. I can't even bring myself to open my eyes. It's like is just me and her. I even stopped listening the loud music. All I hear right now is her erratic breathing as I hug her closer, but is not possible anymore, there is no space between us.

I really like Quinn.

I mean, I already knew that, but having her like this and tasting a bit of her scented skin is driving me crazy. She is like a drug.

"Want to know another secret?" I ask her and I can feel how her body react to me.

"Mhmm" Quinn murmured while her left hand starts stroking my hair. Her thin fingers get lost in my hair in a very delicate way. It feels amazing.

I'm drunk, but not with alcohol. I'm drunk with this sensation and her.

"I used to have a crush on you. That's why I knew your name" I softly said in her ear.

After a few seconds, Quinn separated her face a little from mine to look me in the eyes, we are so close that our noses are almost touching. I thought I had scared her, but what I found in her face was a big smile.

"Are you serious?" Her eyes looks at me shining and take turns looking from my eyes to my lips.

I swear she was leaning in to kiss me, or maybe alcohol is making me see things but however, I never found out because one of the person I less wanted to see tonight comes rushing next to us. And drunk as fuck.

"Santana look at you, always with the best women" Says Sam looking at Quinn.

I roll my eyes, Idiot.

I was about to take Quinn's hand and walk away but he grabs her waist first "I have more things to offer you" What the hell.

I pulled his hand off her aggressively, gripping hard his wrist. He is so drunk, I can easily kick his ass like I've done before. Why is he is always bothering me. "Fuck off" I say looking straight into his eyes and I released his hand.

"Calm down Santana, I was just joking" Sam says and then he tries to grab her waist again but Quinn pulls back.

"Hey! get away from here _right now_" I emphasize the words "Or I'll have to punch you right on your fucking face" I say once again, but this time I pushed him back and he almost fell, he's so wasted.

After a few minutes of intenses looks between us, like challenging each other, he goes away.

Fucking asshole. Way to ruin the moment.

I turn around to look at Quinn. "Are you okay?" She nods looking at him disappear into the crowd.

"That was Sam right?" She asks me doubtful.

"Yeah" I simple say.

"He is really an assohole" I nod, sure thing he is "Let's just forget about him" Quinn says casually with a small smile.

"Is a good idea" I say with an even bigger smile. At least she seemed totally unaffected.

Quinn looks at me for awhile, with her so beautiful eyes and I don't know what to do, it makes me feel nervous. She looks so gorgeous tonight with that tight blue dress and light makeup, It's as if she has just getting out of some teenage boy dream. Quinn starts to approach me and surprised me when she takes my face in her soft hands. "Is just me and you again" She says with a smile, leaning more every second as her hands caress my cheeks. I take her waist in my hands again, bringing her closer.

"Hey girl there you are!" Fuck, are you kidding me?

Quinn pulls away to greet her friend Mercedes who is with some big dude.

Tonight is full of interruptions. But well, I can't do anything about it.

After that, Mercedes stayed next to us with that guy dancing, we too started dancing again. We danced for hours, like really, hours, just fooling around. It felt awesome actually. Well no more awesome than to feel Quinn's body pressed against mine.

In each dance, our eyes and hands kept finding their way to the other, I approached her with a few songs and she seemed to enjoying the attention. But we didn't get as close as we were before. Well we are with company now so.

Though I have to say, see that smile in Quinn face as she danced with me and her friend is priceless.

Right now, she is telling something to Mercedes in her ear and the other girl nods, then she stares at that guy who is dancing with her friend. "Take care of my friend, I know who you are" she says challenging.

I laugh because I bet she doesn't know shit about him, I didn't knew that side of her, I like it. She's a protective friend.

Quinn then looks at me with those perfect eyes. And god that smile.

"I'm really tired Santana, are you going to stay here or..." She bites her lip and now I know that she does this when she is nervous or something. "Do you want to accompany to my room?" Oh fuck yeah.

"Okay" I calmly said. Kepping it cool.

She takes my hand in hers and we started walking towards the elevator that is next to the exit of this club.

"Are you tired too?" Quinn asks as we keep walking.

"Yeah, today has been crazy" She turns her head around and smiles. I can't help but smile back. She really has a power there. Her smile can make anyone melt.

When we got there, we get into the elevator with three more men. I press the button five to go to Quinn's floor first, my room is in floor seven so I'll take her to her room first and then go straight to bed.

I see the numbers pass and then I turn around and I see a guy shameless checking her out.

Subtle, aren't we?

I put my hand on her waist bringing her towards my body as I look at him dead in the eyes. Quinn doesn't seem to notice this but she still puts her hand over mine without looking at me and without saying anything, that surprised me. She keeps surprising me though, with little things like this.

After a few seconds the doors open. We got out and started walking to Quinn's room. Neither one of us saying anything. Tonight has been incredible. I told Quinn I had a crush on her and she didn't say anything. That's good. We can still be friends.

Though I still keep thinking that before Sam arrived, she was leaning in to kiss me.

We reach her room and she opens the door.

"Thank you, again" Quinn steps inside "I had a really, really good night" She says smiling.

"I'm glad" I supported myself on the doorframe as she plays with the key. She is so freaking cute. I can look at her for hours without getting bored.

A few seconds pass, with us just looking at each other, I don't know what her eyes are saying but I like the look she is giving me right now. Is like, she's really enjoying being with me.

Suddenly and without any prior signal, she lifts her hand touching my cheek, stroking my skin with her fingers. Damn her soft hands... I fight with the urge to close my eyes. "You know" Quinn says in a whisper, hazel eyes looking at me intently, like seeing through me. I would love to have the power to read those eyes. "I like your dimples" She gives me a sweet smile, staring at my lips now.

I really want to kiss her.

"I like your eyes" I say to her as the urge to close my eyes wins me. And I'm sure if I open them, I would see a blush on her cheeks.

I lean into her touch.

"Thank you" Quinn says as her fingers keeps caressing my cheek with a gentleness that is distracting, "Want to know a secret?" Well, I would really want to know one since I already embarace myself enough tonight.

I nod as I open my eyes.

She takes a deep breath and then her hand leaves my face.

"I used to have a crush on you too" _Wait._

What?!

My eyes gets big and she just giggles.

"Sorry what?" I must have hearing wrong. There is no way Quinn could feel the same.

"I was crazy about you in high school" Quinn says this time smiling and my heart stops.

Are you fucking serious right now? This is not possible.

"But..." I try to find my words "You are straight" I said looking at her for an answer. This can't be truth, right?

"Who says so?" Quinn answers me smirking and after a few seconds she closes the door.

What. The. Fuck.

I keep looking at that stupid door for long seconds, minutes even.

Is this dream? Did Quinn really hinted that she isn't straight? And that she had a crush on _me _of all people?

God what the hell is happening here.

I start walking to my room as I replay Quinn's words over and over again.

She must be joking. I can't find another answer.

* * *

><p>However, as I lie on my bed thinking about Quinn and what the fuck just happened the whole night and what she said, I get a simple message from her, as if she were reading my mind.<p>

**- It's true -**

Two words that makes me smile like an idiot and fills my whole heart with happiness and hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana POV

I been dreaming about her for a whole week. Every fucking night.

How could I not though? Her eyes, smile, laugh. Her soft hands even, everything is so perfect; she's so perfect.

I've been hating the weekends lately because I know what she does, and today is saturday. At this time, a week ago, we were in our way to New York. It was an amazing getaway. That night was incredible. I could finally taste a little bit of Quinn's skin. And she let me, I'm still kind of shocked about that I have to say, I mean, why?. I'm sure Quinn was enjoying my lips on her neck though. Everytime I kissed her in that right spot she would let out the sexiest whimper and her arms around my neck would tightened.

We never talked about what happened the next morning.

We never talked about the fact that she almost said she is gay either.

We just had a friendly breakfast with Puck and some other girls. Then we flew back to LA with them and we talked all the time, but not about what happened.

I took her home that afternoon and then like always, she kissed my cheek.

But nothing else.

And I been dying to ask her about it. I just want to ask 'Hey, what the hell happened in NY?' 'Did you really liked me?' 'Do you still like me?'

We've been sending each other messages all week. When we are not together, we just text each other, saying the stupidest things or just to wish the other a good day or to say good night. It feels really nice to be honest. I've never been one to label things, never. But I'm so fucking lost right now, I mean what the fuck is this? I know we're just friends, but I already like her, way too much. And sometimes I feel like Quinn likes me too.

I've been visiting her all these days on her free time too and after her work I keep taking her home. I just need to see her or talk to her all the time. I need Quinn in every fucking second of my day.

My phone ringing interrupts my thoughts. Is a message from Quinn, a huge smile comes to my face and I open it immediately.

**- Thirty minutes to my break :) - **Yes!

Like an obedient dog that is called, I take my keys and stand up to leave this building.

Yeah, it may be saturday, but I'm stuck here in my office with a lot of work.

"Why are you smiling?" Barbara my secretary asks me as I leave my office.

Am I that obvious?

"Nothing special" I nod with a small smile. But is a big fat lie.

"Already going for your mistery coffee?" She asks amused.

"Yeah" I frown "What does that mean?"

Barbara must be around 50 or something, is a really kind lady. But sometimes she is kind of crazy.

"You never miss your coffee time now" She says smirking. Ok I don't have time to figure out what the hell she means.

"I'll see you later Barbara" I said before walking towards the elevator. This lady is really weird sometimes.

I text Quinn back saying that I'm on my way to her work. And not even a minute later she texted me.

**- Can't wait! - **

I smile at her words. She is like a little girl sometimes, so cute.

I walk the streets that separate us while thinking about this whole mess. Why the hell it can't be simpler? I have never before had a problem with telling a girl what I really want, wich has been always sex, but still. Quinn just makes everything more complicated for me.

After a few minutes I'm already outside the coffee shop. I don't know why I always feel so nervous when I know I'll see her. Even when she sends a message. My stomach keeps doing funny things whenever Quinn is involved.

I enter this small shop looking for Quinn but I don't see her anywhere. Maybe she is inside the office. She told me her boss Gabby can be a bitch sometimes. If she is giving Quinn a hard time I'll kick her ass. No one can touch my babe.

However, all thoughts disappear when I feel a very soft and warm hand grabbing mine.

"Hey" Quinn says and I turn around to meet hazel eyes.

"Hi" I say back, matching her smile.

"I was right behind you, you didn't see me" Quinn says still smiling and still holding my hand.

"Mmm no" I stupidly say.

She shakes her head playful and then drags me to an empty table where we sit. And sadly she let go of my hand.

"How's work?" She asks interested.

"Awful" I say and she laughs looking at me with, I don't know, afection?

Quinn then stands up without saying anything, I look at her strangely but after a few seconds she comes back with two large coffees on her hands.

Isn't she adorable?

"Here" She puts one in front of me "I know how much you like coffee" Quinn giggles and I feel like my heart fills with a new and big sensation. What is this, what are you doing to me Quinn.

"How is work here?"

"No one comes here on weekends, so is relaxing" Quinn says smiling as she takes a sip from her own coffee.

I just nod, staring at her when she looks to the side.

God she is so pretty, how can someone be so pretty?

"Good" I said and she turns her head around again to looks at me. Is always good having a relaxing day on your work. Now I just want to know another thing, because last night we texted all night and I kind of got curious again "And how was work last night?" I softly ask.

Maybe I'm a bit masochistic, but I really want to know.

"It was good" Quinn says looking me with curious eyes, after a few seconds of an intense look she speaks again "Why do you asks?" For a very good reason actually.

"I don't know, is just a question" I try to feign disinterest, but I failed.

"Let me guess" Quinn crosses her hands supporting them on the table. She looks at me serious and I don't know how to interprete that look "Do you want to know again if I slept or not with someone?" She says, every word sounding softer than the one before.

Quinn definitely just throw the stone.

"I..." Well she caught me "Yeah"

"Why?" She says without breaking eye contact, and it makes me feel so freaking nervous.

She already should know the answer to that though.

"I don't know" I lie.

Quinn keeps looking at me, and her eyes are so glued on me that I felt the urge to look away, but I didn't. Is like she is seeing through me, discovering every part of my face. And is kind of hot actually. But now is not the time to think about that. Why can't she just give me a straight answer? And she keeps looking at me with those beautiful eyes and I don't know what the hell to do. Maybe it was a mistake asking her that again.

"I didn't" Quinn finally says with a very small smile.

Fuck yes.

I didn't even realize when I was sighing in relief. That is the best fucking thing I've hear today.

Then I say something I didn't even know I was going to ask.

"I want to spend this night with you Quinn" She looks at me surprised and blushing, well that didn't sounded so right "I mean, you know" I started nervous "Paying the whole night to be with you, we can go eat some where or something?" I say in a rush.

Quinn's smile gets bigger. That's a good sign.

"I would love to, really" Yes, awesome. Another night with her. Where should we go? Maybe to some club so it can happen what happened in NY again? Mm no, that would be like playing with her innocence. I'll just let her make that desicion. Every place is fine if I'm gonna be with her. But then Quinn stops smiling and so do I "But I don't want you to spend money on me again Santana, you have been doing it a lot lately"

"The money is not an issue for me, trust me" I assure her.

She lowered her head and I think that she is thinking about it. Please say yes. I do not want to spend another night dying inside because I don't know what she is doing inside that club.

Quinn lifts her head after awhile and she looks at me, like really looking at me. And then she smiles.

"Okay"

Happiness is what I feel right now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- I know we are not speaking with each other right now. But just tell me where are you. Already fucking someone else? - **

I'm not going to answer her message. Since when Rachel is so crude with words? I don't know what the hell is going on with her and to be honest, she kind of scares me now.

I sighed as I shove my phone on my pocket.

I handed Quinn the money so we can avoid return here in the morning, but she still hasn't come back yet. I've been waiting in my car for like an hour, okay maybe less. But still, I'm kind of worry.

What if that stupid Harry guy didn't let her go? I swear if he is keeping her there I'm gonna fucking ki-

"Hey, sorry about the wait" Quinn says as she opens the door and gets into the car.

"Don't worry" She is here now. Harry was saved from a real good beating. "So everything is okay? Harry accepted the fact that your are not going to be back here till next week?" She nods and I sigh. Fucking good.

"But actually Santana" Quinn begins nervous, and that doesn't sounds good at all. "Sussy called me and said that she needed to go, so my grandma and Sophie are on their own right now" She says playing with her cute fingers. But I don't get her.

"What do you want to say Quinn?" I ask her and without thinking I take her hand.

I just can't help myself.

They're so damn soft, I want to hold her hand all the time. She looks at me and then at our joined hands, but this time, she doesn't pulls away. In fact, she smiles and intertwined our fingers. I can already feel some butterflies in my stomach. Just like everyone says in the movies. Thousands of butterflies, I've been getting used to that with her.

"I can't go out with you tonight" All my excitement vanishes, that's sad "Sophie called me and said that she is afraid or something because Ma' is sleeping and she is alone"

"Who is Ma'?" I ask her, I don't recall her mentioned that name before.

"My grandma, she calls her Ma' sometimes" Quinn says with a small smile.

Well at least she is not going to be here. That makes me really happy, I guess I'll see her other day.

Well tomorrow for sure, we can go out tomorrow after her work.

"I'll take you home then, your sister should be really scared if she called you. Does she knows how to use a phone already?" I ask Quinn as I turn on the car.

"She's eight San, of course she knows. Children grow up with technology now" I didn't hear anything else than 'San'. It sounds so good in her lips and with her voice... I love it. And I love that she feels comfortable enough with me to stop calling me Santana.

"You should call Sophie" I say to her "See what she is doing or something" She is still a kid, Quinn should check on her.

But Quinn doesn't answers me, after a few seconds of silence, I turn around to look at Quinn briefly and I find her eyes on me, smiling.

"What?" I say as I look to the road again, but I can't fight with the smile that arrives in my face too.

"Let's have dinner at my house" Quinn happily says "You, me and Sophie, and well my grandma if she wakes up, but I doubt it, is already past her bedtime" She giggles.

Is she really inviting me to her home?

"Well I..." I wouldn't trade for anything a moment with Quinn at this point, not even for sex. Which still scares me a lot just to think about it, but what the hell I should do? Stop seeing her? I don't fucking think so.

I would love to have dinner with her and meet her little sister, but I don't want her to feel obliged into something. Maybe she is just inviting me because we were going to have dinner and now she can't.

"Come on Santana, I want to spend some time with you" Quinn casually says squeezing my hand and then caressing it with her thumb. That little gesture and her words melt my heart.

I don't have anything else to think anymore.

"Okay" I say smiling at her. She wants to spend some time with me and so do I. Dinner it is then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Should I be this nervous because I'm about to meet an eight-years old girl? Well I shouldn't, but my hands starts to sweat. What if she doesn't likes me? Then Quinn could stop seeing me or something. Or worse, what if her grandma wakes up and she doesn't likes me either? I'm so screwed. It sure as hell feels like I'm about to meet her whole family as her formal girlfriend, but sadly I'm not.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks me as she pulls out her keys from her purse to open the door.

"Yeah, everything okay" I say sureof myself but apparently she doesn't buy it and raises an eyebrow. Can I kiss her already? Please.

After awhile she just gives me a playful smile and then lowers her head to put the key in the lock.

The moment that door opens, a little girl with blonde hair threw herself at Quinn.

"Quinnie-Poo!" Sophie says as she hugs her and Quinn just giggle while trying to enter the house with Sophie hugging her legs and me behind.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" Quinn asks Sophie and the little girl finally lets go of Quinn.

I can see her more clearly now. She looks just like Quinn. Blonde long hair, cute nose, pink cheeks and really beautiful eyes, but hers are kind of green. Perfect features. What is it with this family and beauty?

"Boring" Sophie puts and is really adorable.

"Well we're gonna have fun now" Quinn says to Sophie "Where is Ma'? Still sleeping?

"Yes" Sophie frowns "She sleeps a lot lately"

"Yeah" Quinn says sighing.

Maybe is because of the pills Quinn said she is taken.

"Look, I bring a friend" Quinn says putting her hand on my shoulder.

Sophie looks at me for the first time with a smile, she has a beautiful smile just like her sister.

"Hi, my name is Sophie, what's your name?" She says way too formal for a girl her age and she extends her hand for me.

"Hey, I'm Santana" I take her small hand in mine and I shake it.

"Santana? nice to meet you!" Sophie says with a big smile as she pulls away her cute hand "My sister always ta-"

"Ok, okay Sophie" Quinn says kind of nervous. Why? I don't know. She closes the door behind us and tells me and Sophie to go to the living room.

Her house is cozy. Everything is in it's place and well organized, apparently those art and design class at Yale had served her well. Is really nicely decorated. Also smells really good here.

"I want to see a movie with you!" Sophie says to Quinn as she drags her with her hands on her ass to the couch. I really, really want to be Sophie right now.

"I can walk by myself, you know" Quinn giggles. God how I love that sound.

We reach the living room and the two of them sits on a large couch, a nice one.

"We should asks Santana what she wants to see, don't you think?, is our guest" Quinn tells Sophie and then looks up at me "What are you doing there Santana? Come sit down with us" Quinn says extending her hand for me but without getting up.

I, of course, gladly accept it.

I grab her hand and I sit beside her, but I don't pull away her hand and she doesn't seems to care either. In fact, I start playing with her fingers and she lets me, I love doing that.

"I like Santana's hair" Sophie says of nowhere looking at my hair and we laugh.

"I like you hair too" I say and she smiles

"Quinn baths me everyday before going to school" Sophie nods, despite the fact that she is saying it.

"That's right baby" Quinn says as she kiss Sophie's forehead. Is a really cute sight.

And the most amazing thing is that Quinn still hasn't pulled away her hand.

Sophie start telling Quinn about her day and how she watched movies all day because her friend Clara was sick so she couldn't go see her. She is a really beautiful and cute girl. Her cuteness makes you like her immediately.

"What do you guys want to eat tonight?" I ask after a few seconds.

"Chinese food" Both Quinn and Sophie says at the same time and I laugh.

Chinese food then...

* * *

><p>After the food had arrived, we went straight to the couch to watch movies. We begin to see endless disney movies, Sophie desicion of course, but this girl is so cute I swear, she already has me.<p>

Quinn sat between us the whole movie. I, in a very subtle movement I must say, put my left arm around her and Quinn immediately leaned towards me, I reallyliked that, I leaned towards her too. Her smell is fantastic. After a couple of minutes, I seek her hand with mine but the room was so dark that I didn't realize Sophie had already grabbed Quinn's hands. I think we both wanted a little piece of Quinn.

Sophie fell asleep in the middle of the fifth movie I think. Quinn picked her up from the couch and went to put her on bed. I don't know what time it is, for sure very late, but I don't care that much.

Quinn comes back after awhile and turns on the lights.

"Boring watching princess movies?" She asks amused.

"Not really" I say smiling to her. She looks like a princess so is like seeing her. "Your little sister is really beautiful" I say as I stand up walking towards her who is leaning on the wall.

She is looking at me intensely and biting her lip, how the hell she can be the hottest woman alive and the most cute little thing on the world?

"She is" Quinn says, almost in a whisper. I positioned myself right in front of her and looked into her eyes. They're so unique, mesmerizing.

"And so are you" I don't know from where I collect the courage.

Quinn's eyes gets filled with a brightness that makes her eyes looks even more beautiful.

"Want to stay over?" She softly asks me, and I'm sure her eyes were looking at my lips.

While there is nothing I would like more, I don't know if this is a good idea. For a lot of reasons.

"Quinn-" She cuts me.

"Is late Santana, just stay" Quinn says with a smile.

How the fuck someone can say no to that smile? I nod and she smiles widly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So when I agree to stay here, I didn't fucking knew it would be in Quinn's bed, and with _her_.

I told her like thousand of times that it was fine with me sleeping on the couch, but she told me another thousand that it wasn't a problem sharing her bed. She also said something about the couch being very uncomfortable or something. So in the end, I agreed to sleep in her bed. She was kind enough to let me take the bathroom first and borrow some clothes to sleep.

I felt like a fucking psycho when I entered her bathroom and immediately smelling her clothes, I just simply couldn't resist. All her clothes smell like her. Her bed even. Her pillows, her sheets. I think it's not her perfume that drives me crazy anymore, it's just her natural scent.

Right now I'm more awake than ever while I am lying on my back staring at the ceiling thinking about everything.

I turn around my head to look at Quinn and she is with her back to me, curled up on her side.

This is a fucking torture.

I have the woman of my dreams just a few inches away from me, and in a bed for fuck sake.

We could do so many things here, I could do so many things to her. I could even-

"Santana are you awake?" I feel the sheets moves a little and Quinn voice interrupts the silence.

"Yeah" I turn around my body completely to her side but she is still with her back towards me.

"I'm cold" Quinn says with a sleepy voice sounding like a little girl, fucking adorable "Spoon me?" My eyes widen.

Damn.

Is she for real?

I'm not sure if I can control myself if I do so.

"Santana?" Quinn says my name again and her hand starts to seek my body. Fuck. I'll just do it.

You can do this.

I slowly, very slowly approach her.

Quinn takes my arm in the process and when I'm right behind her I press my body against hers. She puts my arm around her waist hugging her even closer. Her hair is all over my face and I'm immediately invaded by her smell. I don't know how to describe it. Is just... perfect. The kind of smell that causes things within you. I can't think of another place I would rather be right now.

What complicated me though is her body so fucking close to mine, there is not even an inch of distance between us. Her so nice, well formed ass is right against my crotch.

"Better" Quinn whispers as she leans her body towards mine. It seems that she still doesn't know that we can't get any more closer.

Quinn puts her hand over mine that is resting on her stomach and intertwined our fingers. I'm sure as hell we look like a couple. Friends doesn't hug like this. This is way too close and intimate.

She begins to caress my hand with her thumb as I settle my head between her shoulder and neck. My breath on her bare skin seems to cause her some kind of reaction and she stretch a little leaning _even_ more against me.

I'm not complaining for sure. Having Quinn this close is fantastic for me.

She then, slowly starts to guide my hand down her stomach and when it reach her hip, she starts to move up again but this time, under her shirt.

Fuck, what is she doing?

I feel her soft skin with my hand now, her flat and freaking soft stomash; she is still caressing my hand. I don't know what the hell she is doing but she's killing me right now. This is woman was made for me. I can't resist anymore and I start to touch her firm skin, softly caressing her with my fingers. It feels so good. Her skin is really soft.

Her breathing rate begins to accelerate and I just close my eyes to enjoy our proximity. I feel like I'm flying right now.

Quinn leaves my hand after placed it under her shirt and now she is touching my arm, with her thin and cute fingers.

Fuck, she is everything, she makes me feel everything.

I'm so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize when I started kissing her shoulder, must have been by the small sounds that Quinn is making, like heavily sighing, fucking sexy. Anyone would say that she loves my lips on her skin. I'm starting to believe that too.

I gently bring her closer with my arm, though is not really possible, but still, Is an unconscious gesture. I just need her, I need to feel every inch of her body.

Suddenly, Quinn turns around leaving our faces just inches apart. Damn, I can feel her mint breath on my lips. She takes my right arm that is not doing anything between our bodies and she lifts her head to put it under her, like her pillow. I can't help but smile at that, and she smiles back.

But this minimun distance between us doesn't let me think straight. My arm is still around her, still under her shirt but now is on her back.

I don't remember feeling like this before.

Quinn lifts her both hands and grabs my face. I can't do anything else than to look at her lips while I hug her completely with my both arms.

"Santana" Quinn whispers as she leans further and so do I, my body thinks for itself now.

Our noses touch and I feel our breaths mixed, all I have to do is close this small distance between us to finally kiss those lips, And I'm dying to doing so but I don't know if it's okay with her.

But all thoughts disappear and my heart stops when I feel the world softer lips touching mine.

Quinn starts moving her lips against mine and that's when I feel my whole body exploit. I start kissing her back with so much passion and care, I didn't know I had it on me. I never thought I could feel like this with just a kiss. My hand keeps touching her back while the other is tangled in her soft hair. I'm lost in her. The things I'm feeling with the warmth of her lips and tongue made me realize that I never really kissed before. I do not remember any kiss before this. Her lips are my new addiction. My new favorite thing is kissing Quinn, she taste so good, perfect.

Our lips are moving so slow together and in perfect sync that I feel like I'm going to explode at any second. Our legs starts to moving slowly too, Quinn puts her right leg in between mine but without apply any pressure. There is not a single part of my body that isn't touching Quinn right now. Out tongues dance together and we both sighed into each others mouths. Am I in heaven, is this an angel? Her hands keeps caressing my face so freaking gently that I feel like I'm in another universe with her.

Fuck is this really happening?

I didn't realize before just how much I needed Quinn's lips pressed against mine.

I suck her bottom lip and Quinn lets out a little whimper that drives me crazy immediately, I just silence her with my lips. Quinn's lips are so soft and warmth. The softest lips I have ever tasted.

When air becomes a problem, we pull away from each other, but not completely. We both take a deep breath and then she keeps giving me short kisses, I can feel her smiling against my lips. I don't know why we wasted so much time without doing this.

I hug her tight as I buried my face on her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm finally kissing you" I say as inhaled her scent and keep caressing her back. No space is between us.

Quinn giggles in my ear and my heart warmed.

"I can't believe it either" She whispers and then her hands brings my face closer to her again.

She closes the distance between us again gently pressing her lips with mine and I kiss her back right away. This thing I'm feeling is something so new, so strong and great, I can't even explaining, her lips taste so good and they are so freaking soft. Everything is soft with her.

* * *

><p>The only sounds heard in the room were the sounds of our kisses and some whimpers along with sweet words whispered.<p>

We kept kissing each other for minutes or hours, who knows. We knew it wasn't the time for something more so whenever the kisses were getting way too hot we parted slightly.

Even when we were sleepy, we continue kissing, lazy kisses. It seems like no one wanted to separate from the other. Then those kisses were exchanged for long pecks, and then just short pecks.

After awhile, Quinn gave me one last kiss and rested her head on my chest as my arms were still around her. She contentedly sighed on my neck before fall asleep.

My thoughts were still very crazy to sleep. Without mention the heat between my legs.

I can't believe this finally happened.

I'm falling for one Quinn Fabray. And I don't know if it's a good idea or not.

But one thing I know for sure, I'll kiss her while she allows it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter Quinn POV. Leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn POV

My life keeps changing in the most drastic way. And right now, at this moment, I don't know if it's a good thing or not anymore.

Looking back, there are so many things I would change. If I had done or said certain things rather than others, maybe I wouldn't be here right now.

I didn't know how important my parents were to me until I lost them and since then, my life has just been a serie of sad events. I had to take care of things that didn't correspond to a girl my age, like taking care of my little sister and start paying off the debts my parents left and my own debts. I had to stop studying at Yale, sadly so. I couldn't pay so much money. I was sad of course, but I had more important things to take care of at the moment.

All that pressure, sadness and new responsibilities have led me down this path, but it isn't time to regret it now. My life is what it is. All I have to worry about now is Sophie's future. She is the only thing that matters to me. I don't care about my future anymore, just hers.

My life has never been happy, quite the opposite actually. But lately there have been some moments that make me believe it can change somehow. Maybe I can be happy after all.

And all of that I owe it to only one person. Santana.

Who would have thought that we would find each other after years? I don't know at whom I have to thank for it. She's like an angel that came to rescue me from this hell.

She is so kind, sweet, respectful, honest, caring. Not to mention how beautiful and hot she is.

I never thought that Santana could have all those qualities. When we went to high school, I used to have the biggest crush on her. My sexuality was clear back then. I was gay, and so was Santana, the most popular girl and the sexiest woman of our high school. I can't even count how many nights I dreamed about her. I told Mercedes once and she laughed telling me how I could like someone so cruel. Sure, she was the popular girl, they are often insensitive, but she wasn't. At least I never saw her doing bad things.

Not many people knew at the time about my sexual orientation. Just Mercedes and my parents, and they all accepted me so I had the support I needed.

My life wasn't that bad back then. It wasn't a happy bubble explosion either, but I would give anything to have the life I had before. Now everything is just a mess.

But as I was saying, I been having my happy moments lately. Santana is a beautiful gift sent by my parents.

I feel her moving below me and I smile, remembering what happened last night. It was magical. Her lips are magic, just like her hands and body warm.

I never thought, not even in a hundred years that I would kiss Santana someday.

Her lips made me forget every bitter moment of my life, she kissed away the pain. This girl really knows what she is doing when she kisses me.

I been wanting to kiss her since I saw her again. And last night finally happened. She kissed me so gently and caring that now, I don't know if I want to kiss anyone else besides her. I can't see myself kissing someone else but Santana now.

I cuddle further into her, nuzzling my nose in her neck to smell her perfume. Her boobs are so comfy, I swear, thousand times better than a pillow. I rested my head on her boobs the whole night, happily sleeping on her chest. Her arms are still wrapped protectively around me with just the perfect pressure. I knew her from high school, but now I feel like I really know her. It's been like two months or three maybe, but I already feel safe with her. Is impossible for me to feel safe with someone, but she is different.

I may want to wake up like this every day.

In two more hours I'll have to be at work, I don't even want to think about it.

I hear a soft knock on the door and then Sophie's voice "Quinn?"

Back to reality I guess.

I slowly lift my body away from Santana, but not before seeing her, she looks so peaceful and cute. I don't want to wake her up just yet. Besides, I don't know what may be her reaction either. And to be honest, it scares me a little, more than it should. She may now regret it.

"Come in Sophie" I say softly.

She opens the door and when she sees Santana her face changed to a one of surprise, it's funny "She stayed here last night?" She asked me confused.

"Yeah" I reply as I get up of bed, I look at my phone on the night stand and is already 7:54 am, more late than I thought.

"I like seeing you with friends" Sophie says from nowhere.

I lift my head to look at her beautiful face smiling at me.

"Thank you" I simple say. She is really smart for someone her age, Sophie understand a lot of things. "Come on let's prepare some breakfast, where is grandma?" I ask her as I put on the slippers.

"I ate breakfast with her, she said that she needed to buy some things so she is not here" Her remedies for sure.

"Okay" I kiss her forehead as I mutter a quick 'Good morning'. We walk out the room to the kitchen to start our day "Do you want to eat something more? I'll call Sussy, she should be here by now" I grab my phone to dial her number.

"Mmm okay. I'm still hungry" Sophie says with her cute smile.

"Alright kiddo"

I don't know what Santana may like, for me and Sophie bacon, but I don't know about her. I think I will just do a little of everything.

"I like Santana" Sophie says as she drinks her juice. What is it with her this morning? That's great though. But again, who wouldn't like Santana?

"Yeah? Why?" I subtly asks as I begin to prepare different things to eat.

"I don't know, she is funny and she is pretty" I laugh. Sure thing she is. And she's gorgeous though, not just pretty.

"I like her too" I casually say.

Although I like her in a whole different way.

"I could tell" Sophie says with a smile and I frown.

"What do you mean?"

She was about to answers me and just then, I see Santana entering the kitchen.

"Hey" God her raspy voice is really sexy in the mornings, she's a goddess. And she looks so adorable in my pj's and smiling like that, those little dimples makes her looks really cute.

Besides those butterflies in my stomach, a warmth _right there_ possess my body just by hearing her voice.

"Hi" I say looking at her with a smile. This girl always brings a smile in my face.

"That's why I know" Sophie says amused to me "You always look so-"

"Okay Sophie" I give her a glare silencing her "I get it" Almost...

"Hi Sophie" Santana gets closer to her and Sophie extends her hand, she always do that now. Something she learned in school she says.

"Good morning Santana" Santana takes her hand and shake it.

"Are you always this formal?" Sophie nods and then Santana smiles at me "You remind me of someone" Her tone is serious but playful.

"I'm not that formal" I defend myself. She shakes her head and then sits on a chair. Should I worry that she's acting so normal? I mean, what about last night?

"Where is your grandma?" Santana asks me, kind of nervous and I don't know why. I look at her strangely.

"Isn't here yet, she is buying some things" She nods and then starts to chatter with Sophie.

I think we should talk about what happened last night. Or maybe is better if I just let things flow? but I really want to know what she is thinking about what happened. If I could dream right now, I would love to kiss her again, but I don't know if she wants to or if last night meant something to her. I really hope so, because it meant something to me.

I like Santana.

I know I said to myself thousands of times that right now is not time for love. But what can I do when is _her_? I was so crazy about her when we were younger, and now too apparently. But well, I think only time will tell. Also everything is more complicated with my other job. I so regret have signed that contract. Luckily it only lasts until the end of this year.

I was mixing in the blender to make pancakes when I felt soft but strong arms hugging my waist from behind. And then, the sweetest kiss on my cheek.

I guess everything is fine with her after all. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm really glad.

"Good morning" Santana says in my ear bringing me closer. Her breathing tickles my skin and I fight a smile.

I guess everything is more than fine with her, and I like it, a lot.

"Hey" I say as I look at her sideways. "How did you sleep?"

She doesn't say anything and just smirks. Is so sexy.

Santana then lifts one hand and gently brings my face closer to her, I immediately close my eyes, just for this sensation I'm feeling and our closeness, feeling Santana like this again is just amazing. "Best" Santana whisppers and slowly leans a little and peck my lips. I didn't realize I have missed her lips this much "Night" She whispered again and gives me another short kiss "Ever" Peck.

I leave my eyes closed as she keeps giving me short kisses on my lips, I'm sure I'm smiling right now, but I'm so lost on her touch that I don't feel anything else than her. Her full lips are really soft.

After a few seconds, Santana softly bites my bottom lip and I'm sure my cheeks blushed when I blurted out a small whimper because of that.

"You looks so pretty blushing" Yes, definitely blushing. I open my eyes and she is smirking again, I blush even harder, I'm not used to these simple compliments. Her arms leaves my body and I already miss the contact. Her body makes me want to be near her all the time, even more after what happened last night. I still can't believe it, I finally kissed Santana Lopez. She gives me one last kiss before separate herself completely from me. "Seriously who wakes up so beautiful in the morning?" She tenderly tilts her head to the side looking at me.

I fail to answer when Sophie returns to the kitchen. God I didn't even realize if Sophie was here or not. I mean she knows I like girls, but is not something I want her to watch at this time of morning.

"What movie we will go see Santana?" She asks excited.

Wait, a movie?

I look at them with a frown.

"There is no time for another movie sweetie" I tell Sophie.

"But Santana said we could go see a movie this afternoon after your work"

"What?" I look at Santana and she just shrugs. I definitely didn't hear that.

"You say you leave early on sundays right?" She asks smiling.

"Yes but-" She cuts me.

"Come on then, it'll be fun" says Santana approaching me.

"Yes!" I look at Sophie and she has a smile so big that I can't say no. Also an afternoon with Sophie and Santana sounds really great.

"Ok" They both looks at me with an even bigger smile "When did you two agreed on this?" I asks amused as I lean in the kitchen cabinet.

"Right in front of you Quinn! I thought you were listening" Sophie shakes her head. I must have been daydreaming about Santana and her lips "I'll go pee, wait for me for breakfast" Says Sophie before running to the bathroom.

"So much information baby, wash your hands" I shout after her.

Santana laughs and stands in front of me again, very close. I don't mind at all being this close with her though. Quite the opposite.

"You and your little sister are the cutest girls alive" Says Santana as she leans further, we're alone again so is allowed.

"Yeah?" I asks playful.

She takes my waist in her arms again and I immediately put my arms around her neck. It feels like we were doing this since forever. I don't know what this means, and I don't want to think about it right now either.

"Yeah" Santana whispers before closing the small distance between us.

I sigh on her lips at the tender contact. It feels like kissing a cloud, if that makes sense. I happily part my lips when I feel her warmth and sweet tongue asking for entrance, I really like how she taste. Her hands embrace me completely and I melt onto her touch. I don't remember ever feeling like this with just a kiss. She is a killer kisser. I bring her even closer with my hands on her cheeks and she smiles against my lips.

She has no idea what she's doing to me.

After a few seconds we pulled away from each other but she keeps hugging me, caressing my back, I like her hugs. I rest my head on her shoulder as she strokes my back, ever so gently.

"So a movie it is then?" Santana asks. I can feel her face all over my head, in my hair.

"I guess so" I pass my fingers for every inch of her neck. I can feel her goosebumps under my touch "You know, I didn't even realize when you two were talking about seeing a movie"

"Ok I'm back" Sophie says entering the kitchen and it makes Santana pulls away from me. Sophie looks between me and Santana with a funny face "Why were you hugging Quinn?" Sophie says doubtful, but with a hint of playfulness.

"I don't know" Santana says nervous, way too nervous. Really now? is an eight years old girl making her nervous?, interesting "I just wanted to hug her I guess?"

"Ok let's go on with breakfast, I have to be at work in an hour" I say helping Santana.

Sophie just gives me a knowing smile before nodding.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure is okay picking you up at two? Is an hour earlier Quinn" Santana says looking ahead to the road, I didn't know someone can looks so hot just by driving a car.<p>

And she knows my schedule, it brings a small smile on my face.

"Is okay Santana, really" She sighs and then nods.

"Well if you say so" Santana looks at me briefly. "So changing the topic, my birthday is next friday" she casually says with a smirk "I'm turning 24 awesome years old" Oh so she's just a few months older than me.

"Awesome years old?" I giggle and she looks at me smiling "That's great" I say to her as she parked, we got here in record time. I say to her I was running late and she just said 'My car does magic' Guess she was right. Her car really does magic, just like her.

"Yeah, so I was thinking..." She turns off the car and turns around her body looking at me, rather excited "Do you want to be my special guest? it will be just a small party on my apartment" She finishes edgy.

I feel honored honestly. She wants me to be her special guest? I'm sure my smile can't get any more bigger.

But then quickly fades away when I remember what I do on weekends.

"I don't know if I can Santana, You know I have to-"

"I know" She quietly says looking kind of sad "I'll figure out something. I could pay a night again and-" I cut her right away.

"I really don't want you to spend more money on me San" She has done enough already.

"Well, I'm sorry but is _my_ birthday and I want _you_ there. So let me take care of this, don't worry" She looks at me serious and then she smiles.

How I can deny her that when she is giving me that smile and those puppy eyes. She is so cute and sweet sometimes. Santana makes me feel the most special girl when I'm with her.

She then leans further taking my face in her hands in the process before kissing me.

I whimpered at the unexpected surprise, I'm sure I'm blushing right now, I keep doing this though; whimpering into her lips when she kisses me unexpectedly, must be because of her softness, caring and gentleness when she kisses me. I kiss her back with passion and I grab her neck to pull her closer. I can't get enough of her lips, of her taste, her smell, touch. I feel her tongue touching mine and I fall completely under her spell. Santana is perfect, at least she is to me. So far at least.

When the air becomes a problem, we separate from each other but not altogether.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at two and then we're going to pick up Sophie, okay?" She asks me softly and I just nod, still with my eyes closed as she stroke my face with her thumb. "Is not necessary talk about other things right now Quinn, let's just forget it for now" I nod again as I lean in to kiss her. I just can't help myself.

She moves her lips in sync with mine again and I feel like I'm floating.

Where were you all my life?

I let her dominate this kiss while I lift my hand placing it over hers and interlacing our fingers. Her tongue feels so amazing. Santana bites my bottom lip and I blurt out a heavy sigh. God, she really knows what she is doing. Definitely.

After a few seconds, I slowly pull away from her with a goofy smile.

"So... see you later?" I say as I wipe off my lipstick from her lips with my thumb. But she doesn't seems to care and kisses me again. I smile into the kiss. This feels so great, and new.

Every kiss is the best with Santana.

She took classes in somewhere to learn how to kiss like this? My new addiction, I found it.

With all my strength I pull away from her and I give her one last short kiss before getting out of the car saying a quick goodbye. If I don't leave now I'll never do it and I'm already late.

"See you" She shouts me from the window and blows me a kiss.

I happily start walking to my work. Knowing that I'll see her in a few more hours.

I'm falling deep for her. Really deep.

I just hope she can catch me.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn POV

**- Are you going to dream about me? Because I'll dream about you -**

I smile when I read her message, as if we have the power to choose our dreams, is kind of silly. But even so, my heart still gets big and warmth somehow.

We've been texting for hours. She is been sending me sweet text all day. Santana knows exactly what to say to makes me like her even more. Her charm is just irresistible. Although I just said to her that it was pretty late so we better go to sleep, we both get up early tomorrow.

These past few days has been amazing. The movie with Sophie and Santana a few days ago was incredible, though we had to see a disney movie again, but it didn't matter, Sophie was so into the movie that Santana took advantage of this stealing a few kisses from me, the sweetest kisses. Then we went to eat some pizza and after that Santana took us home. She even met my grandma the other day, she was so nervous at first, I could tell, but my Ma' is really sweet and they started to fall into a normal conversation soon enough. Santana is been staying and having dinner with us lately, and it feels really great.

We act like a couple with each other, all lovely and romantic, she's really sweet with me. Although, I don't know what this means to her. My life is so complicated right now. I mean, is she okay with me working in that stupid strip club? And not just that, she knows I have to sleep with guys sometimes, which I haven't done lately. I know how good they can pay me, but since I'm with Santana, or better say since I've been _kissing_ Santana something changed inside me. I don't want to keep doing this, I want to be with Santana, completely. Giving myself entirely to her.

But sadly, I know I can't do anything about it, my only consolation is that I'm going to work for Harry just five more months.

Just then, my phone rings and I see his name on the sreen, are you serious? My mood changes instantly.

**- Tomorrow night you are mine, be ready - **It sounds so demanding. I feel sick.

I have to sleep with him because just like Santana said once, he is the boss.

No one questions him, when he wants something he gets it. If he wants a girl of his club he gets her. Unfortunately, he always asks just for me. And with him, all my rules in that place fades away. He can touch me, kiss me, whatever he wants.

I haven't slept with him since that night I saw Santana for the first time, almost three months ago. I can't imagine sleeping with him again, with nobody really. Santana isn't my girlfriend I know that, but somehow I feel loyal to her.

Also, tomorrow is her birthday, but Harry is making things harder telling me that he wants to be with me now.

My phone ringing gets me out of my thoughts again.

**- Guess you already fell asleep, ****I can't stop thinking about your smile right now so sleep will come later for me-**

A huge smile comes to my face again. I'm head over heels for her, really. I can't control this feeling anymore. Every little thing she says it melts my heart, just like now.

**-I'm not sleeping, I'm missing you actually- **I text her back. And is true. I really miss her right now, which is totally stupid because I saw her just a few hours ago when she took me home like always. But hey, you can't tell your heart how to feel.

My phone vibrates right away with her reply.

**- Really? :) - **

Of course! She's like a little girl sometimes. It makes me smile see a happy face in that message. She's so adorable. Santana can go on and on saying all day that she is badass, just like the other day when she was talking with Sophie and threatening any poor kid that could harm her in any way, it was sweet actually; but really, she is just a piece of sugar. And I love it. This girl has occupied an important place in my heart so quickly that honestly, I'm a little afraid of what might happens next. But I can't stop seeing her, not even if I tried. That is definitely not an option.

There isn't a single day I'm not thinking about Santana.

**- Really, a lot - **I reply her.

**- I'm missing you too Q - **I read her message and a smile arrives to my face once again. I like how 'Q' sounds on her lips when she says it. Is kind of cute.

After a couple of seconds she sent me another message.

**-I can't go see you on your break tomorrow, I need to take care of a few things, but I'll pick you up at 8 pm so we can go to your other job and pay your boss and then go straight to my party-**

I sigh. She says it so casually. It's sweet though, how she calls what I do a _job._

But what normal person has to be pay for to have a full night with her?

I know what I am, I know how to call it. And I'm sure she knows it too. But is Santana really okay with this?

Maybe this is not serious for her after all, maybe she is just fooling around with me, that's why she doesn't care.

But how could she think about me in any other way when I'm working on that dirty job. Is stupid now that I think about it, no one could ever take me seriosuly with what I do. But anyway, I'll not think about it right now.

I really want to go to her birthday party tomorrow, but Harry wants to be with me tomorrow night as well.

What I'll do?

* * *

><p>I checked the time on my phone again and it says 8:25 pm. I'm a little bit early but whatever. I just hope I'm doing the right thing here.<p>

When Santana picked me up today at the coffee shop, looking gorgeous as always in a red dress, ready for her party, I couldn't say no to her anymore. She gave me that charming smile showing her irresistible dimples.

I didn't texted her all day, unfortunately I couldn't afford a gift for her, besides I don't know what I would had buy it to her either, she has everything already. So when I saw her waiting for me outside my work I gave her the most passionate kiss and a big hug saying happy birthday. I said sorry like three times for not having her any gift and she said that I was her best gift and once again, her charm got the best of me.

So with that, we headed to my other 'job' so Santana could pay a whole night with me and that way we could go to her apartment. After awhile, Santana parked her car outside the club.

So here we are now.

I'm a little nervous because I was supposed to have a night with Harry. Now I'll have to go and say to him that I'm taken for tonight? I don't know how that could go, you never know with him, but I need to try.

I need to make a deal with him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" She asked again, looking at me with a straight face.

"No, just wait for me here okay?" Is a terrible idea if Santana go with me. The way Harry treats me sometimes... I don't have any doubts that Santana would easily kick his ass if she hear him. Is not that he doesn't deserves it either. But I need the money for the well of my family.

"Okay" She says sighing. I don't know why she wants to meet him anyway. She always wants to go inside with me to 'meet the fucking bastard' as she says. I know with that sweet thought in mind she doesn't wants to go inside with me to just have a nice conversation with him. Besides Santana knows that I sleep with him sometimes.

I lean towards her and I peck her lips, I adore how her lips feels against mine. This seems to changes her mood because she is smiling again, then she gives me another short kiss that I gladly accepted, happily sighing into her. I love her lips, simple as that.

"I'll be right back" I say to her once we pulled away.

"Alright" She nods doubtful.

I undid the belt and look at Santana one last time before getting out of the car. I need to do this for her, for me too.

I just hope it could go well. What I'll do if he says no? I really want to be with Santana tonight, is her brithday, I want to be able to share this day with her, and honestly... all days from now on.

Before Santana my life didn't have much sense. I mean, I had Sophie and my grandmother. But I was dead inside. My life, me, my job, everything I did and still do, is everything for them.

I just existed and worked for them, It didn't matter what happened with me, with my body. Everything was fine with me back then. But now, I find myself wanting to be with them and Santana every second, I want to enjoy life, live again and end with this misery for once. I will not say I'm happy now, because I'm not, but since Santana came into my life, something inside my soul lit up again. That's why now every time I come back here on weekends a huge sensation of anguish takes over my body.

I walk straight to Harry's office, I don't even know what I'll say. I just know that I need to try this.

Once I reach the door, I nervously knock.

Thank god Harry is a young good looking guy, it makes having sex with him a little more tolerable. He must have around 28, brown hair, blue eyes, and always in a suit. He is handsome, and some girls here even likes him. I really don't know why because he is a pig. He's so demanding, strict, and you have to do whatever the hell he wants because otherwise he can cut your salary. He's an asshole, really. But those girls doesn't know Harry as good as I know him. Unfortunately.

After a few seconds, his guard Liam opens the door.

"Miss Fabray, Harry is waiting inside" He says with a straight face before quickly getting out of here. Great, now is just me and Harry.

I entered the room and slowly closed the door behind me. The typical smell of this room is already invading my lungs.

"Sexy as always" His husky voice speaks through the grotesque air, I lifted my head and there he is, looking at me from head to toe as he stands up from his desk. "Ready for tonight? We'll have a lot of fun sweetheart" I hate when she starts to call me names. It feels so wrong.

"In fact Harry" I start saying, the faster I say this the better "I forgot to mention that I'm taken tonight" I say avoiding his eyes. Looking everywhere but him as I extend my hand with the money. I really feel bad knowing that Santana needs to pay to be with me.

I look up staring at this whole room. This wretched man even has his own bed here to have fun with girls. Is disgusting.

"What?" He begins to walk straight towards me, sometimes he scares me a little, well most part of the time. When we are alone he always makes it clear who is the boss here.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have mentioned it" When he's close enough, aggressively takes my waist in his hands and I close my eyes looking to the side. I don't know if it's for the fear or discomfort from his closeness. Her rough body is pressed against mine now and I just want to run away.

"Why you didn't say anything?" He grips tight my waist, really tight. Harry knows he's hurting me, how can't he not when he is griping me so hard. If not, I'm sure my face reflects it.

"I don't know" I whispered, I hate sounding so weak, but he's scaring me "I'm sorry" He laughs and release me before taking the money in his hands.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll sent him another woman. You're going to stay here with me" Please no, not tonight.

"Is a she" I cautiously said "She is a good customer Harry, you can't sent her another woman" I simple say as he keeps looking at me.

"Of course I can" He says sure of himself with a smirk. Fucking pig. I really don't get how some girls here can like him. He's so rude, disrespectful and authoritarian. After a moment of looking at me, Harry seems to realize something "Is this the same girl who has been paying for you lately?" He says approaching me again.

"Yeah" I softly say.

"Why? is she in love with you or something?" Harry grabs my face in her hand, more softly this time and leans closer.

"Of course not" I quickly said "She is just a good client, nothing else" Of course she is not that, she's a lot more. I don't even know if Santana qualifies as a client, we have never had sex before. When she pays a night with me, we just go out to eat somewhere or we hanging out with Sophie sometimes.

"I'll sent her another woman, end of the story"

"But Harry" I try again "We could lose her, and she pays really good money, sometimes more than necessary" This seems to caught his attention.

"More than necessary?" He pulls his hands off my face. Thank god, I feel better now.

"Yeah, she is always paying a lot more" Is not a lie though. "So what about..." I subtly begin "I spend this night with her, and tomorrow with you?" I definitely don't want to spend a night with him, but I know how he is. I need to make a deal with him.

Harry thinks this for awhile as I keep standing awkward here. Getting nervous with each second. I really want to be with Santana tonight. I want to be with her in her birthday, is a really special day and I want to be part of it.

After a moment he smirks at me and nods. God, yes.

"We'll have our night tomorrow, but you need to be here at 7pm"

"But my shift doesn't starts till 9" Two hours earlier now?

"I know, but I really miss you. The more hours with you the better" Asshole, I knew I have to give away something. He never lose.

I just nod, knowing that I have nothing else to say here. At least I'll have Santana tonight.

"See you darling" Harry says touching my lips with his fingers and I quickly turn around to leave, I don't want to be here for another second. "Be ready for tomorrow" He shouts before I close the door.

So tomorrow, like it or not, I'll have to be with Harry.

I'm already feeling sick just by thinking about it. But well, it's what it needs to be done.

I just hope I did the right thing.

I quickly walk towards the exit to get out of here soon, the only thing I want now is to be with Santana. She brings me peace.

After a few minutes I reach her car and I get inside. I'm immediately meeting with a beautiful smile and cute dimples. I don't have to say to her that it did went well, somehow she knows it.

Santana turns on the car and starts driving to her birthday party.

* * *

><p>I keep looking through the window and thinking about everything.<p>

This is mess, I don't have any other word to describe it. I can't even be with the girl I like. Why didn't she showed up in my life sooner? I would give anything to be with Santana, properly of course. But doing what I do... of course she wouldn't want to be with me seriously. I don't blame her though, I sleep with different guys every weekend.

Well is just one lately. I feel so empty and dirty everytime I sleep with Harry, and knowing that tomorrow I'll have to do it makes me feel awful. I just want this to be over.

"Are you okay? You haven't spoken" Santana says as her hand finds mine.

"I'm fine" I lie to her "Are you sure I'm well dressed up for tonight?" I change the subjet "I mean look at you, I should have-"

"Quinn stop" Santana softly says with a smile, she looks at me briefly with those eyes that I can only hope are pure adoration, or so it seems "You're fine, trust me" She then turns her head to look at the road again but her hand keeps holding mine. It fits so perfectly fine in mine, is crazy.

"If you say so" I really hope so.

"Yeah" She gives me a sexy smirk "Besides is just me and a couple of friends, just a small party so don't worry" Santana assures me.

"Okay" I said smiling at her, still kind of nervous.

"And for the record, I'm sure there isn't a single women on this world most beautiful than you right now" Santana charmingly says.

God this woman and her sweet words. I blush and she softly squeezed my hand. I'll calm down a little. I'm with Santana, nothing can be so bad. Besides she said is just a small party with her friends. Nothing big.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But when we got there, that party was anything but small.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was Harry. ****Next chapter Santana's birthday.**


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn POV

She forgot to mention how many people would be here, this is a huge party, is not at all a small one. Like, freaking huge. And I don't even know anyone here. What am I gonna do all night? I mean she needs to be with her friends too, she won't be with me all night right? I'm not a baby, I can be alone for awhile if she wants to be with just her friends. I mean, what could happen? Worse thing could be a drunk ass horny man trying to make his move with me, but I can stand it. I just hope it wouldn't be the case.

God this is crazy, maybe it was a crazy idea to come here after all.

I look up at Santana and she is already smiling with her eyes in mine.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me all the time" Santana winks closing the door behind us. As if she were reading my thoughts. "Come on" She takes my hand and we walk through people as they greet her, and some of them even greet me too. Not everyone here is rude at least.

All people here congratulate Santana excited for her birthday, giving her big and tight hugs. I don't think anyone else can fit here, this room is full of people. Guess she is still the popular girl from high school. A person loved by many.

"Hey sexy happy birthday!" A tall blonde girl about our age hugs her now.

I don't like that much the looks some of these woman are giving to Santana honestly. Like, they are eating her with their eyes. I know she's hot, beautiful, desirable and everything, but come on, be a little more subtle at least.

"Thank you Elizabeth" Santana says as she pulls away from her.

She still hasn't released my hand and I'm really grateful about that. I don't like being in places where I don't know anybody, it makes me feel weird and uncomfortable. But I feel safe with her hand in mine.

"So who is this girl?" Elizabeth asks to Santana but looking at me. Her voice is really sweet, but I'm not an idiot. I can still heard some acid behind those words and her eyes aren't friendly at all. But why? I haven't done anything to her.

Santana was about to answer her when a guy comes talking from behind us. "Finally here Santana! Happy birthday"

She quickly turns around and smiles at this young man "Hey Leo, how are you?" She ignores the other girl, Elizabeth apparently, to speak with this guy, he must be around 16. "Where is your big stupid brother?" Santana asks playful.

I look at her amused, she has no problem to say what she thinks. It's really funny actually, and kind of charming. Maybe is stupid thinking about that as a 'charming' but it is to me. I like the fact that she just says what is on her mind. Well honestly, I just like _her_.

Santana pulls away her hand from me and I panic for a moment, I really don't know why, but then she puts her right arm around my waist, bringing me closer to her body and I sigh leaning into her. I feel at peace immediately. Must be because I don't know anyone here but her, I need her like I need air right now. Cheesy remark, but is true. I don't need anybody or anything but her.

Seriously what are you doing to me Santana.

"He is over there, we all been here for about two hours so pretty much everyone is tipsy or drunk" Leo says and then he looks at me, his eyes shameless starts roaming all over my body. Boy hormones, they are always like horny dogs. Is one of the things I hate about them.

"You are just like your brother" Santana says annoying and slaps his arm while pulling me even closer to her, surrounding all my waist with her arm. Is funny, but this teenage boy just keeps looking at me. My body specifically "My eyes are up here fucker" Santana says still annoying.

I just want to laugh but I think is not appropriate.

"Sorry" Leo shakes her head looking up at Santana "You can't blame me though, look at her" He turns around his head in my direction again "Do you have a boyfriend?" Now I just laugh, he isn't shy at all. This boy is just funny.

"That's enough kid" Santana slaps him on his head this time. I love how protective she is "How old are you? You shouldn't even be here. I swear you are just like Puck" She says shaking her head.

"Well he is my brother so..."

"And where is he I asked you" Santana says irritated as her hand takes mine again, interlacing our fingers.

"He is..." Leo starts to looks everywhere in here looking for Puck, I didn't know Puck has a little brother. I turn my head around to look at Santana and she was already looking at me, just like it used to happen in high school. I really want to kiss that smile right now, she looks so gorgeous tonight, that dress she is wearing is just... everything looks so good on her, she's just perfect. And her eyes are looking at me like I'm the only girl in this room, it makes me feel like I'm flying. I can't never think straight when she looks me like that "Right there" says this boy interrumpting our moment and pointing to the back of the living room, there is some kind of balcony there.

Santana slaps him again on his head "Thank you horn dog" and with that she quickly drags me with her to where Puck is. "Sorry about that Q" Santana says in my ear as we walk, and I'm already feeling some funny things in my whole body thanks to her warmth breath on my ear "He is always like that"

"Don't worry" I squeeze her hand. He's just a kid as she said. Why I would be mad about it?

"There you are birthday girl!" Puck says from afar when he finally sees Santana approaching.

Some girls that are with him comes running towards Santana the moment he says her name. Now that I think about it, and looking to this whole apartment, Santana's apartment better say; there are girls everywhere. I barely see some boys here. This room is full of girls, gorgeous girls.

"Happy birthday Santana!" A girl says to her hugging her tight. Then other three women comes here to hug her too. Way too friendly for my taste. In fact they hug her so excited that Santana has to let go of my hand.

What is wrong with these women.

I look up at Santana and she looks kind of uncomfortable, like she doesn't wants to be here right now, and I don't know why. I thought this was a party with her friends?

Her eyes then gets full of something I had never seen before in her. Just that time when we were in New York and Sam came rushing towards us. Her eyes are full with something I would say is pure anger. And they're directed to Puck.

"Thank you guys" Santana says to these girls and quickly takes my hand again before we both started walking towards Puck again. He seems kind of drunk.

"Happy birthday lesbo!" He says to Santana handing her a beer which she accepted it. "Don't you like my present?" Puck asks her with a smirk and then he realizes that I'm right next to Santana. "Oh hey, I didn't know you would come" He asks me before taken a sip of his own beer. "What was your name?"

"Quinn" I said nodding. I like Puck, but he is so weird sometimes.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Puck? This was supposed to be a small party with my _friends_" Santana says really upset "I can barely see friends here"

"Well they were more than friends once Santana" Puck says arching an eyebrow, I don't get anything "Just enjoy yourself tonight, they all said it could happen again if you want to" I look at her and she shakes her head.

What does Puck mean? I really hope he is not talking about all these girls sleeping with Santana. I mean, are you serious? There are so many girls in here. It can't be truth, right? She's not like that.

"You are an asshole sometimes, did you know that? I really want to kill you right now jackass" Santana takes a long sip of her beer and then she looks at me. Her eyes soften a little and then she gives me a small smile. "Sorry about that, do you want something to drink? I mean juice, water or something like that?" Is cute that she remembers I don't drink alcohol. I bet I'm the only girl my age who doesn't drink.

"Okay, I'll have a juice" I say smiling at her because really, I can't look at her smiling at me without smiling back.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen then" She handed the beer she was drinking to Puck and her eyes looks at him upset again. "I'll talk to you later" Santana says serious looking straight into his eyes, I don't know what is going on, and is not my business, but I'm really intrigued "You better take them out of here" She says huffy.

After that we started walking towards her kitchen with her hand firmly in mine.

I like so much her hand, it fits perfectly with mine, is kind of silly, but really, is like our hands were made for each other.

We keep walking through people and they are all dancing, some of the girls looking at me strangely as we pass by. They just look at our joined hands to be more clear. Other just looks at me like they are ready to kill me. What is it with this women?

After a couple of seconds we finally reach the kitchen, the music sound is more tolerable here.

"God finally some peace" She leans on the door after closing it and take a deep breath. Now is almost noiseless here. But Santana still looks uncomfortable.

"Hey" I step closer "Are you okay?" I ask her as I put my arms on her shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck. She immediately takes my waist in her arms and looks at me with a bright smile and calm eyes.

"I am now" Santana slowly leans "I am beyond okay actually" She gives me a short kiss but resting her lips on mine for long seconds. So soft "So what juice do the most beautiful woman wants? Strawberry, pineapple?" Santana mutters on my lips, softly touching mine. And her sweet words... I'm sure I'm blushing right now. She always says the right thing to make my heart racing. Her fingers begins to gently caress my hip and I lose myself in her touch.

"Just whatever you have in here" I peck her lips again bringing her closer by the neck. Her full and red lips are so kissable. I can't stop this desire to kiss her all the time.

"Babe, if you want something that isn't here I'll go and buy it to you, simple as that" Santana sweetly said before closing the distance between us.

But I listened just one word. Babe. She really called me babe? Babe? I've been called like that a lot of times, but God it sounds good on her lips. I want to be called like that by her always now.

I kiss her back with the same passion, forgetting about everything around us; her arms around me tightened portectively and it feels really good, it feels good being embraced by her. And damn, why I feel like this everytime she kisses me? I'm in another world with her.

I part her lips with my tongue and she gladly opens them. Her mouth is something so new to me, I've kissed people before, but never like this, everytime I kiss her I find myself wanting to explore every inch of her warm mouth, every part of it and beyond, Santana is like a drug to me, something I can't get enough of. I blurt out a small sigh just for the feeling of her tongue touching mine. She lifts her left hand gently touching my side until she reach my face, grabbing my chin. Her touches causes me so many different things all the time. Incredible things.

After a few seconds, she pulls away from my lips and starts kissing my whole face. My cheeks, my eyes, my forehead, my nose, my chin. Every inch.

I smile and she keeps kissing me softly. But her lips tickles my skin and I giggled.

"Stop Santana" I say not really wanting her to stop and she silences me pecking my lips thousand of times. I grab her face with my hands as I keep laughing. "Your lips tickles me" she slowly pulls away.

This is kind of sweet.

"Okay" Santana says after a few seconds "I just can't help myself" She gives me a cute pout. But really, I just want to kiss her again. All the time I want to kiss her "Alright so let's see what we have here to make some juice" We separate from each other and Santana starts looking for fruits on her fridge. I can't help but checking her out. She really has a delicious body. Maybe I just want to drink _her_ juice. I bet she taste really good.

"Don't worry San, I'll just drink water if there isn't anything else" I say trying to forget the familiar warmth I felt just to think about that. She turns around her head amused.

"I like when you call me San" She simple says smiling with her stupidly cute dimples.

"I like when you call me babe" I bite my lip smiling too.

"I like when you bite your lip" She says with a smirk and I blush immediately.

"Shut up" I say joking as I walk towards her, avoiding the attention she is giving me, I'm still not used to it "So is anything in there?" I ask pointing to the fridge.

She heavily sighs "It was Rachel's turn to buy things this week, but she didn't buy anything apparently" Rachel?

"Who is Rachel?" I ask confused.

"Oh I haven't mentioned it to you before?" She says frowning and I shake my head. She sure as hell hasn't mentioned a Rachel before. "Is my roommate" Santana walks the few steps away from me and hands me a bottle of water.

"Your roommate?" I don't understand, why she didn't say that before. I think is a really important information to say.

"Yeah" She looks to the side, kind of nervous. Now I'm more confused "So..." Santana offer me her hand like trying to avoid the subject, I take it after a moment and she walks us to a small kitchen table. "I'm sorry about all the mess out there" She changes the topic "I told you it was going to be just a small party and is a fucking huge mess"

"Is okay Santana. Why are you apologizing, is your birthday." Santana sat down on a chair and she sits me on her lap. It feels so natural doing these kind of things with her, so great. And it feels even more great to sit on her toned legs. They're comfy.

"Yeah but even so" She kisses my bare shoulder, tickling my skin again.

I looked down at her and she has her eyes closed, resting her head on me. She looks like a little girl, and tired.

"Don't be silly" I pull away some hair off her face and she finally open her eyes, smiling at me. I bet Santana doesn't have any idea what her cute smile do to me. I caress her cheek with my thumb and she closes her eyes again. She looks so gorgeous tonight.

I'm about to lean down to kiss her when the door abruptly opens. We both turn around our heads in time to see a short brunette entering the kitchen.

She looks at me for long seconds and her gaze makes me feel uncomfortable. She is like judging me with her eyes and just like the other girls, ready to kill me. I unconsciously tightened my hands around Santana's neck.

"What do you want Rachel?" Santana sighs behind me.

"I can't even say happy birthday now?" She says with what I know is a fake smile. So this is Rachel, her roommete. She is pretty, I'll say that, but she looks like a bitch "Who is this?" She doesn't stops looking at me.

"Of course you can say happy birthday, but if you are going to stand there looking at us like a creepy you better-"

"Always so rude Santana" Rachel says as she begins to slowly walks towards us.

"Whatever" Santana says indifferent. Like she doesn't give a damn about this girl. What is going on here?

"I couldn't find you anywhere, where were you?" This girl asks looking straight into Santana's eyes now "Come here birthday girl" She says opening her arms offering her a hug. I look at Santana and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine here, but thank you" She says irritated. But why? What is her problem? I mean they are roommates, they should be friends or something like that. Get along at least. But Santana doesn't seems to care at all. Maybe this girl is really a bitch after all.

"I see" Rachel says with something behind her eyes, looking at me now, like she is about to exploit "Your whore Amy is looking for you out there. What a gift from Puck right? bringing all the girls you fucked here" _Your_ whore Amy? All the girls you fucked?

"Stop with the rude words Rachel, seriously" Santana says, hugging me tight. "Just tell Puck to get ride of them already" What the hell is Rachel talking about. It better not be what I'm thinking. But again, who am I to say something.

"Okay, so you are busy with another whore right now, I get it" I feel a stunning shame immediately.

Santana has told her about what I do?

"Okay you're going to stop right there" Santana gently pulls me off her lap to stand up "Who the fuck do you think you are!" She says really upset and raising her voice to Rachel.

"Oh, I touched a nerve there?" Rachel says laughing ironically while I awkward watch the whole scene. What the hell is this?

"Just stop Rachel, you are turning into a crazy woman, really fucking crazy I must say" Santana looks to the side and extends her hand for me "Let's get out of here babe" Before I can even grab her hand Rachel speaks again, louder this time.

"Babe?" She walks closer to Santana "Since when do you call your fuck buddies 'babe'?"

"She's not my fuck buddy Rachel, and don't even dare to bring her into your craziness" Santana says really serious to her, I don't know what to say. For sure is better keep my mouth shut. But this Rachel girl is really scaring me and now... I just want to get out of here.

"Is she your girlfriend then or something? How funny" She shakes her head, like it's the most stupid and false thing to say for her.

"No, I mean... I don't know" Santana says looking at me and her eyes leaves all kind of rage. Is really nice to know that I can bring her calm. Maybe I make her feel at peace just like she does to me. Her eyes looks at me like trying to find some kind of answer "It could be" She says taken my hand smiling.

Are you serious? I mean, she really is thinking about us being girlfriends? God I can't believe it. A gust of joy takes over my heart.

"Why?!" I slightly jump when I hear Rachel's voice closer and louder, gosh she really scares me, why is she acting like a freaking jealous girlfriend? It doesn't makes sense, shouldn't she be happy or something along the lines? Or at least not acting like a bitch with us, why is she so against me and Santana. I thought if they live together at least they could be friends, that's the right thing to think right?. I mean every single person who have had a roomie in their lives is always their friend, best friend sometimes or even fuck buddies. Yeah, that happens a lot, I just don't unders-

Oh wait, don't tell me they had something together.

"Why her?" Rachel says softly now.

"I don't have time for this again Rachel" Santana says sighing.

"What a surprise there. You never had time before, you were never in the mood to talk about things. Why would you have time now?" Rachel says in the verge of tears. I feel kind of bad for this girl now. She then looks at me with what I can only assume are angry eyes "Don't expect anything from her. You are just a whore for her" That stupid word again. Every time someone says it I don't know what to say back, because sadly, is truth.

"Don't fucking call her like that or you'll regret it Rachel" Santana says with a calm and dangerous tone. I've never seen her so angry. She looks at this short girl challenging.

Without any other word, Rachel turns around and leaves the kitchen slamming the door.

"Damn" Santana says shaking her head. She sighs and turns around her head to looks at me apologizing.

"What was that?" I ask surprised and shocking. I may have an idea though.

"She just..." Santana sighs again while sitting on the chair and bringing me with her, sitting me on her lap once again.

"Why was she acting like that?" I look down at her.

"I don't know, she kind of... developed feelings for me?" I knew it. I may look like a stupid but I'm not.

"So she was your girlfriend?" That came out more irritated and aggressive than I thought. I need to remind myself that I don't have any right to feel jealous. But is really hard right now.

"Fuck no, of course no. I've never had a girlfriend before, remember?" She says smiling but I don't smile back. I really don't feel like smiling right now.

I hate feeling like this. Insecure.

"Then why?" I quickly asked.

"We had sex before" Santana says looking to the side, avoiding my eyes. Her arms keeps holding me tight though, like she doesn't wants to let me go any time soon.

I just nod. Well this doesn't feel great at all. They live together. This Rachel girl is still into her, you don't have to be so smart to figure that out. What if Santana sleeps with her again? And God, why did she repeated again and again 'whore'. Is such an ugly and denigrating term.

"Why does she called me a whore?" I softly asks. Suddenly with the fear that Santana may have talked about me with her, about what I do. If that's the case, I don't know what I would do with me and Santana. If that's so, she is not the person I thought.

"Babe" Santana's hand leaves my waist to gently grab my face, why her touch has to be always so soft "Quinn is not what you are thinking. Rachel just have this way to call every woman alive a whore, slut or whatever she might be thinking" Santana explainded to me.

But Rachel already made me moody. I want to get the hell away from here now. This party is not what I thought and I have no reason to be here anymore, not even Santana. Everyone is so rude and disrespectful. Im not in the mood to be called a whore.

"I don't want to be here anymore" I softly say to her as the urge to run away from this apartment to settles into me. Maybe Rachel already spread the news that Santana is with her 'new slut' in the kitchen.

I can't stand another judges eyes.

"Do you want to go out and take some air? We could go to the balcony?" Santana says caressing my cheeks with her thumb, is distracting. A welcome distracting sensation. But I really want to go before this gets even more ugly. Santana's apartment is full of drunk people who wants to get ride of me. Girls mostly.

"I just don't feel okay right now, I want to go home"

How could I feel okay? I just don't fit in this world, I don't even fit with her maybe, which I've been thinking about it more often. Rachel calling me a whore was something I didn't expected. I know is stupid, is just a word. But is not just that when someone do what I do in weekends. It was like a reminder of where I belong to.

No one here is friendly, they're all stupid wealthy people. Besides there are tons of women outside there dancing and all of them slept with Santana at one point. Maybe that's why they don't like me so much. Nice gift from Puck. Stupid boy.

"Don't go Quinn, please" Santana begs me with her cute puppy eyes.

"Just enjoy your party Santana, Your're not going to even notice my absence" I give her a small smile.

I would love to stay, but I will not.

"What are you talking about? Your presence is the only thing that I want in this day" Santana close the distance between us giving me a short peck "Please stay. Don't let Rachel's words get to you. She is drunk, doesn't know what she is talking about"

"Santana..." She cuts me giving me another short kiss. Is really hard to think with her lips on mine.

"Okay you know what" Santana says standing up, with me in the process because I was sitting on her legs "I'm not going to force you to be here" She takes my waist in her arms and after a few seconds, I automatically support my hands on her chest. "Can I stay over at your's?" What now?

I look at her surprised.

"Do you want to leave?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I mean. This fucking party doesn't even feel like a party to me. I just want to be with you" Santana kisses my nose and I tenderly smile. She's full of sweet gestures. "We could watch a movie with Sophie and your grandma and order chinese food, what do you think? Fabray women loves chinese food, am I right?" She softly says with a grin.

That sounds really good for sure. Thousand of times better than to stay in this party with all those women wanting to kill me because I have Santana's attention. So yeah, that sounds really great. If she wants to go, we'll go.

"Come on Q" Santana tries again squeezing my waist. She doesn't know that I already said yes in my head. "You don't want to stay here. I don't want to stay here. Then let's just get the hell out of here!" She says with a funny voice and I laugh.

"Are you sure? I mean is your party. Your friends are going to hate me even more because I'll kidnapped you"

"As I said before" She brings me closer with her arms "I just want you in this day with me, no one else" Santana sweetly said.

God this girl, she doesn't have any idea what those words do to me and the power she already has over me.

Without thinking it any other second, I nod and she smiles widely at me, taking my hand in hers and walking us out of the kitchen to the main door.

I'm so ready to cuddle with Santana in bed again, kiss her, and have her just for me in the stillness of my house.

And who knows what may happens next...


	15. Chapter 15

Santana POV

I'm really glad having asked Quinn if I could stay at her home. That stupid party was a mess, and all thanks to Puck. That man is the only one to blame for this, I mean, what kind of gift is that? Bringing all the girls I used to have sex with? Nice move.

I swear I've been thinking more often as to why I consider him my best friend. Yeah, he has done some nice things for me too, but even so. Well a lot of things actually...

Ugh, maybe I have to give him a little more credit. He doesn't know shit about my love life anyhow, I don't really like share that kind of things with anybody. For all he knows, I still like to fuck girls all the time. Puck doesn't know about me and Quinn, I haven't told him anything, it's not like I don't want to tell him, I really want to. But I'm not even sure of what I feel yet. I mean, I know for sure that I have strong, defined, undeniable feelings for her, but I don't know what all of this means... let alone know how to call our relationship. And I'm not ready for the jokes that I'm sure Puck will throw my way.

When Rachel asked me a few minutes ago what we are, I didn't know how to call it. And is so fucking frustrating because I for once in my life, would love to have a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend though, I just want Quinn. I just want this beautiful girl with me, no one else.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn gets me out of my thought with her sweet voice "If you want to come back there just do it. I can call a cab, is your birthday after all San" She smiles.

Crap who can blame me for being so crazy about her. I mean look at her. She is just perfect.

"I don't want to come back there babe, let's go to your place" I assure her. And I clearly see the outline of her face transforming slowly into a smile when I say 'babe'. She's so freaking cute.

"Are you sure?" She still asks me doubtful.

"Yeah Quinn, don't worry"

I stop at a red light and turned around my body to look at her. Gorgeous. Woman. Ever.

Jesus really put all his force and concentration here to create the perfect woman. I need to thank him.

I look at her hypnotizing eyes and I keep wondering what is the real color of them. Still can't figure out, it seems like they're always changing color. Now they're like hazel with green and yellow flashes.

She's definitely something else.

I take this chance and lean further towards her because honestly, I can't waste any opportunity to be close to her. She looks at me with a lovely smile before closing the gap between our lips.

God how can she taste so good? That's why I'm an addicted to her lips, her sweet taste is facinating, she's the blameable. Quinn moves her lips in sync with mine and she sighs in my mouth when I rest my hand on her thigh to support myself, gently caressing it with my thumb "Your lips are my new addiction" I muttered in between kisses and she just giggled.

When the lights changed again I started driving but not before taken her small hand in mine. I'm really eager to get to Quinn's house. I been spending so much time there that it feels like my own home sometimes, besides I really want to see Sophie too. That little girl already has a big piece of my heart.

Damn these Fabray girls... they're going to be the death of me.

.

.

.

.

After a few minutes, we arrived to Quinn's home and we are now outside her door. It was the best thing to do to come here. My apartment was full of idiots.

"So what do you want to do? You are the special person tonight" Quinn tells me as she looks for her keys on her purse "Well always" She added.

Quinn looks so beautiful tonight, really gorgeous. A tight gray dress with her hair casually collected. Her face, body, the way she talks and the way she walks even, everything makes her looks really classy. The perfect dose of elegantly and mischief.

I'm so fucking sure that Quinn is the most beautiful girl of the story of humanity. Is crazy how I don't think in any other woman but her lately. Not even in a sexual way. Quinn is all that is on my mind.

"I just want you tonight" I grab her hand stopping her movements. She lifts her head looking at me with some kind of... I don't know really, but there is something behind those eyes, they're saying something, I'm sure, but I don't know what.

"Okay" She simple says, watching me intently. Crap how I can feel so many things with just a look from her "You just have to say what you want from me" Quinn grabs my face in her hands after a few seconds and I close my eyes right away.

She can't just say that to me without meaning. How can she say that to me? I want so many things from her. I don't even know from where to start. Thousands of things start to browse in my mind in just a second.

Truth is, she is the only one who can make me happy right now in my life. And it scares me as hell. Because what I'll do if Quinn doesn't feel the same? I'm falling so deep for her that I'm sure what I'm feeling right now is ten times stronger than what she feels about me.

I was still with my eyes closed when I felt her soft lips on mine. Without any pressure or movement. Just a sweet, short peck. But it still feels awesome. I open my eyes and she's looking at me with a playful face now.

I was about to answer her what she said when the door abruptly opens.

"Santana, what a lovely surprise" Grase, Quinn's grandma, tells me with a _not too serious_ tone, looking the whole scene with a friendly smile.

I slowly separate myself from Quinn. We haven't been so intimate with each other in front of her and Sophie. Is not like we are hiden this, but I think is just not right doing it in front of them right now. Not until we are both sure of what this it is.

"Hey Grase, how are you" I hug her.

"Is her birthday today grandma" Quinn happily says from behind me and Grase hugs me tighter.

"Oh congratulation darling" She sweetly says, pulling back after awhile. This lady is so sweet, just like Quinn and Sophie.

Where is my little girl now that I think about it?

"Santana! Is really your birthday today?" She asks as she step out of the door as well. Answering my internal question.

"Yeah" I said to her and she hugs me too. This family is so affectionated. I really like them.

They have nothing to do with my family. A simple hug or a kiss is as far away as to say I love you. I haven't seen my parents in months, and all they did today was leave me a voice mail saying 'Happy Birthday'. I think because of them, I learned my own way to express my concern and affection for others, all my friends say that I'm a cold bitch. Although it varies for me, depending on the person. For example, with Quinn, I feel this deep need to tell her all the time how beautiful and special she is for me, I want to hug her and kiss her all the time. Feel her warmth and soft body against mine.

"Happy birthday!" Sophie says still hugging me. Is nice actually, receive this love.

Quinn comes from behind me putting her arm around my waist. "Let's get inside and celebrate her" She tenderly gives me a kiss in my cheek and I smile. Damn those lips.

"Yeah let's go inside" Grase says and we all entered.

* * *

><p>The night was really nice, we ordered some chinese food, <em>again.<em> I don't know why they like this kind of food so much, but well, I can't complain either because I like it too. Grase went to bed after awhile and then Sophie brought a game from her room that in the end, was really fun to play with it. I lost all the time but I didn't mind, Quinn and Sophie were laughing so hard, it was a funny sight. Surprisingly, I had a good time too playing with them a game categorized just for _kids_. My friends would laugh in my face, I couldn't care less though.

My beautiful girl, surprised me and baked me a chocolate cake. It was really sweet of her really. She has a talent there, it was delicious. What best? She keeps surprising me; a beautiful, smart woman with cooking skills. Not to mention her awesome abilities to dance.

I'm falling really hard for her. And I don't know what the fuck to do with this feeling.

I know Quinn at least likes me, I mean we wouldn't be kissing or something if it weren't the case. But what I feel for her is so much more than just an attraction. And it scares the shit out of me, not just because this is new territory for me, but because I don't know if she feels the same. I don't like the idea of depending on someone emotionally. I don't like the idea that I need her all the time and I can't have her all the time. That's why this was never on my plans. Falling for someone is always bad. Or so they say.

Is already late though, is too late to stop this. I can't have a single day of my life without knowing about Quinn.

"I think is time to go to sleep baby" Quinn says to a sleepy Sophie who is resting her head on the kitchen table. "Your stomach must be full of all the cake you ate"

"I'm not sleepy" Sophie says with her eyes closed, is funny because she is really sleepy actually.

"Yes you are" Quinn says giggling.

"I can put her in bed if you want" I say to Quinn and she looks at me surprised with a sweet smile.

"Okay" She nods "I'll clean up here" She indicates the table with her small and cute hands. Yeah, is kind of messy here, really messy actually. Cake's pieces, Sophie's game, some plates with chinese food, juice.

I stand up from the chair while Quinn did the same and started to collect the dishes.

Damn, how hot she looks by just doing that? Is impressive.

I pick Sophie up in my arms, I think she is already sleeping. So much for not being sleepy little girl.

I walk with her to her room and when I reach the door I opened it with my feet. I entered the room and I put Sophie on her bed. Her room is all about disney princess and ponies, she's really girly. Just like her perfect sister. Sophie is the cutest girl I have ever met, and beautiful too. I'm already seeing all those boys drooling over her a few more years.

I settle her on bed and cover her with the sheets, I think I already care about this sweet little princess a little too much. I turn off the lights and walk out of there to the kitchen, looking for my other beautiful girl.

Quinn's house is small but cozy. You really can feel like home here.

I reach the kitchen after a few steps and there she is, washing all the dishes. I walk up near her and I hug her from behind, feeling her slim body in my arms and nuzzling my nose in her neck. Why the fuck she always smell so good?

"Hey" Quinn says turning around her head kissing my forehead, how sweet is that? "Did you have a good time playing Sophie's game?" She asks amused while she keeps cleaning up things.

"Yes" I kiss her neck and I feel her body immediately reacting to it. "I had a great time babe" I inhaled her scent and kiss her again with a little more of pressure, she sighs. Fucking sexy "All thanks to you" I whispered.

"I'm glad" Quinn says drying her hands and putting the last dish in the cabinet. She turns around with a smirk. "That was the idea" She leans towards me and I hug her tight by the waist. Damn her nice waist.

"I liked your cake, thank you" I thanked her once again.

"You welcome gorgeous" Quinn says slowly leaning further until her lips are on mine.

I heavily sigh, this girl and her way to makes my heart racing.

Her lips starts moving against mine and I kiss her back with the same excitement, how could I not? Her hands grabs my neck bringing me closer, like our closeness is not enough for her. This deep sensation is so amazing. Just a touch from her and I lose myself completely. I lowered my hand a little and I settled it on her waist. Just to know if it's okay for her to touch her body.

Honestly, I've been waiting to feel her up since a long time ago. I just want to touch every inch of her body and feel her near me.

We keep kissing each other witn an equal passion, this is fucking crazy, feel _this_ with just a kiss is crazy. I touch every inch of her small back with my hand and I lowered my other, slowly reaching her butt. I just want to grab her damn fine ass for once, if not, I'll go crazy. I slow down a bit our hot kiss and I keep touching her, tentatively descending with my fingers. I'm almost there, I'm almost touching her butt but I don't want to overstep. This desire though, is getting really hard to take it. I just want to touch her body so badly, like really, I've never felt this strong need before... Her lips moves so fucking good against my own, Quinn really knows how to kiss me.

I can't resist this urge anymore. After a few more seconds, I slowly lowered my hand a little more and _finally_ cup her ass. Goddammit, her ass is perfect. To be honest I can't even count how many asses I've touched in my life. But this particularly butt is just the best. Maybe because everything feels like it's the best with her.

Quinn heavily sighs on my lips after feeling my gentle, but firm hold on her ass. In all my dreams I've been seeing myself touching her butt, but dreams don't make justice of how it feels like in real life. She feels so fucking good. I think I can even cum just by kissing and touching her. That strong effect she has over me.

I softly whimpered when she bites my bottom lip, damn. Quinn slightly separate herself from me and looks me straight in the eyes. She has a different, but unique face right now, an expression I hadn't seen in her before, she looks beautiful nonetheless, even more beautiful than normal. My hand is still in her butt and the other in the small of her back, keeping her in place and close to me.

I don't know how to read those eyes just yet, but I swear she is looking at me with lust in this moment.

"Do you want to maybe..." She nervously bites her lip. The most sexy things in the world "Go to my room?" God, are you serious?

Damn is this really happening now? I'll finally have Quinn? I'll finally do to her what I do in my dreams?

I slowly lifted my hand from her butt, caressing all her side until it reach her back again. I hold her tight and closer to me. Just feeling her. I hug her, surrounding all her back, like if she were something I can lose at any time.

I lean towards her and I kiss her again, just because I can and I want to. I part her lips, capturing her bottom lip in between mine. Damn, this feeling is so overwhelming, fascinating, unique, perfect. She sighs in my mouth and I pull away from her, just the sufficient distance though, our lips still brushing against each other.

I give her a long peck before pulling back, I open my eyes and she has her eyes closed while her hands tightened on my neck. She looks like, afraid of what Im going to answer her.

"Your room sounds amazing right now" I whispered against her lips before giving her a short kiss.

She widely smiles, looking at me with a special shine in her eyes. I completely pulled away from her and she takes my hand in hers. I'm so ready to make her mine right now. I'll make her feel so good, make her feel so many things. I'll make her remember my name forever.

We started walking towards the door and just then, Sophie walks in, crying.

Quinn pulled away her hand from me and kneels in front of her. "What happens sweetie?" Quinn wipes off her tears, caressing her face with her thumb. She's so sweet and caring.

"I had a nightmare" Sophie manages to say in between sobs. Mmm yeah that was what I was thinking. What else could be?

"Oh don't worry baby, it was just a bad dream" Quinn lifts her up and Sophie immediately hugs her resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. Stopping slightly her crying. She turns around her head to looks at me and mutters a quick 'Wait a second' before dissapear with her sister through the hall.

In other circumstances, I'd be really mad at Sophie, or any other interruption for block my way to finally have my moment with Quinn. But I can't right now, I can't never be mad at these girls. Never, I just can't.

I walk to Quinn's room to wait for her there. Is not the first time I had stayed here so I know where everything is in this house. Well actually is my second time but I pretty much know where everything is.

Once I'm in Quinn's bedroom, I take off my heels and lie down on bed. Her bed is so comfy, and smells just like her.

I take my phone off my breasts and turned it on. I didn't want any distraction or read for sure some Rachel's message asking stupid things about Quinn and I. I just wanted to be with Quinn without thinking of anything else, and I did. Every time I'm with her, the whole world outside dissapears. Is just me and her. Is fantastic travel to a different universe with her.

I look at my phone and just as I was thinking, there are tons of Rachel's message and some unknown numbers. I have six missed calls from Puck. I don't plan on talking to him anytime soon, I'm still pretty much upset about the fact that she invited all these girls, because really? what kind of gift is that?.

I hear the door open and then Quinn entered her room with Sophie still in her arms, I look at her strangely.

"Is she okay?" Is the first thing I ask.

Quinn shakes her head and I stand up immediateley. Why isn't she okay? what happened?

Quinn's must have seen my worried face because she lifts her hand stopping me with a small smile.

"She is okay, don't worry. She just don't want to sleep alone tonight" I sigh, Sophie is okay. I thought we needed to bring her to the hospital or something. "She had a bad dream about my parents so she's a little sad right now" Quinn calmly says as she walks with her to her bed.

"Is she sleeping already?" I look at Sophie while Quinn puts her on bed. Yes, definitely sleeping.

"Yeah, but she could wake up again" Quinn says sighing before cover her sister with the blankets. "Sorry about this, she have had a lot of nightmares about my parents lately" She looks at me apologizing with her pretty eyes and a sad smile.

"Don't be silly Quinn" I take her hand in mine bringing her closer "It's okay" I say to her as I pull away some hair from her face uncovering her beauty, she gives me a content sigh "You need to maybe talk with someone who can help her. Must be really hard at her age what happened" I cautiously said and Quinn nods, then she hugs me, resting her head on my shoulder, just like Sophie was on her.

"Thank you" She whispered. Her voice sounding fragile and weak.

"Are you okay?" I softly ask in her ear.

"As okay as I can be" She whispered again."Is just that this makes me sad. Seeing Sophie sad makes me sad" Of course, is understandable, she's her sister.

"Seeing you both sad makes me sad" I quickly said.

She lifts her head from my shoulder and looks at me with a small but perfect smile. I would give everything to stop this pain she is feeling, but I can't do anything, sadly so.

Her hands leaves my shoulder and she takes my face, caressing me with her small fingers "I really like you Santana" She softly says before giving me a soft kiss "A lot"

"I like you too beautiful, a lot" I repeat her words with a goofy smile, damn this cute girl.

"Sorry again about this" She looks to the side "But Sophie didn't want to sleep alone and-"

I cut her with a kiss. Because seriously, she doesn't needs to explain to me anything, but is still nice hearing her anyway.

"Stop apologizing" I simple say "I can sleep on the couch if you want, or I could leave if you want to spend this time with-"

This time, she cuts me pecking my lips.

"Are you crazy? of course not" Quinn says playful. "You can sleep here with us, my bed is big enough. Or you can sleep in Sophie's dorm too, your choice" She kisses my cheek before pulling away walking towards her closet.

Awesome, I can still stay here and sleep with her holding her flawless body close to mine.

"Then if it's okay with you, I'll sleep here. I'll keep you two safe from those monster under the bed" I say walking towards her and she laughs lightly.

"Thank you" She says as she hands me a shirt and pants to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I used the bathroom first to change clothes and cool up a little, now Quinn is using the bathroom. She was a little quite after the episode with Sophie, must be really hard for both of them to grow up without her parents. Another thing that makes me want to stay with her. I'll support her with everything she needs. Is just something natural that she brings out of me. I want her to be happy and I want to protect her, for every pain or bad moment in this life.

And damn, I keep thinking that if Sophie wasn't having a bad dream, we could be now doing other things, but Sophie needs Quinn now, she needs her company more than I.

I hear the bathroom door open and Quinn walks out wearing a lose t-shirt with short pants. Oh god those legs, she's a freaking goddess, Quinn slowly starts to walks over here giving me a nice view and taking slow, but definite steps.

I can't even imagine how good it would feel like have those legs wrapped around my waist, I would _kill_ to feel those legs wrapped around me. And the way she is dressed now...

Crap this girl is doing things really hard for me. Really really hard.

_Hard._

My mind goes else where, far away.

She gets under the covers, positioning herself between me and Sophie. The little girl is with her back towards us, curled up on her side. And now I feel kind of guilty and weird having had perverted thoughts about her sister.

Quinn looks at me with a smile before supporting herself on my chest and pecking my lips, once, twice, thrice. I smile into her soft and sweet lips.

"Happy birthday babe" She whispered, and keeps kissing me. Just long pecks, but even so, they manage to makes my heart skip a bit, these short and gentle kisses are the best I've ever had, without rushing anything. It feels so good to just enjoy her like this. I remember the time when all I did was fucking women in bed, I never could just cuddle and kiss them. They didn't set my body on fire like now with just simple kisses though.

"Good night San" She nuzzles her cute snub nose with mine, tenderly caressing it with my nose while I hold her tight. I can feel her smile against my lips too, she still doesn't get tired of kissing me apparently, and I'm beyond happy about it. I love having her this close in my arms.

Quinn gives me one last kiss before turning around and spooning Sophie. Protectively hugging her little sister. That's really cute, but all I can think of now is her freaking perfect ass directed to me. And damn her fine legs.

Jesus this girl.

I turn around too, spooning Quinn and extending my arm to hug them both. I pressed my body fully against hers supporting part of my head on her shoulder.

I'll make everything better for them tomorrow, I'll pay a night with Quinn and I'll take them wherever they want.

I kiss Quinn's shoulder muttering 'good night' and then I slowly started to close my eyes, falling asleep. After all, it was a really great night, and all because of this gorgeous blonde girl I'm falling for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Santana wants to pay a night with Quinn again, but she has to be with Harry! Troubles in paradise. And Finally some loving, next chapter or the next one maybe...**

**Btw, I've been really busy and still I am. So updates will take longer than usual.**


	16. Chapter 16

Santana POV

It's been months since the last time I slept so well. Like really, I don't know if it's for the company or Quinn's bed is just the best fucking bed on earth. I would say is more because of her company.

I begin to slowly wake up and I stretch slightly, but a warm body prevents me to do just that. I bring her body a little closer to mine with my arm that still is holding on her slim waist. Her shirt is just above her navel so my fingers are touching some of her soft skin. During the night, we moved a little apparently because our bodies aren't close, or not as close as I would love them to be.

Better say _she_ moved away. I'm in the same position. Must have been to be closer to Sophie, or maybe Sophie had another nightmare.

I lift my head a little and I open one eye, she is not in bed with us, it's just Quinn and I. Where is she?

"Quinn" I sleepily whispered in her ear before giving her a soft kiss there. She kinda stretched nuzzling her face further into the pillow, is really cute. She's like a little girl when she is sleeping, it's funny and adorable "Quinn, where is your sister?" I ask her a little more clear and she immediately sits on bed, hitting her head with mine really fucking hard.

"Fuck" I say holding my head and my eye, her head hit all the right side of my face. I sit as well trying to ignore the pain, shit that was a pretty hard knock.

"Sorry" Quinn says rubbing the side of my head, she doesn't seems to be in any pain though.

"Damn Quinn that really hurt" I say without malice. "You really have a tough head babe" She laughs slightly, settling back into bed.

"Sorry San, I kind of freaked out when you mentioned my sister" She explain to me with her eyes closed and with her head on the pillow again, looks like she wants to keep sleeping.

"Yeah, because last night she was here with us and now she isn't. That's why I'm asking you" I also accommodated in bed again, resting my head on the pillow and looking at her. I'll never get tired of looking at her. I mean just look at those pouty lips, those perfect contoured eyebrows, cheeks, nose, just everything. Drop dead gorgeous.

"She went out with my grandma to buy some things for breakfast, they should be in their way back" She says almost sleeping, her eyes still closed.

"Did you see her? how was she this morning?" I can't help but ask.

"She's better" Quinn mumbles, already falling asleep apparently. She seems really tired, maybe Sophie had another nightmare last night.

I kiss her nose and put my arm around her waist, comfortably watching her. She smiles, a tired smile but still a smile.

"Babe I was thinking..." I begin, Quinn's eyes slowly open after a few second and she lifts her hands supporting them in my chest. Or more like my boobs.

"You were thinking?" She asks playful with a sleepy voice.

"Yeah... I was thinking. That's big" I joke back and she laughs.

If I could only hear one thing before die, would be her voice or her laugh. Not even my dad, or mom's voice. No, Quinn's voice. Quinn's laugh. That's what truly gives me all these funny feelings in my stomach and melt my heart.

"Don't be silly" Quinn shakes her head, amused by my stupidity. "Tell me what you were thinking" She says scooting closer and caressing my neck now. Her smooth, delicate fingers always touch me so gentle, I always relax under her touch.

"I want to pay a night with you and go out, with you, Sophie and your grandma if she wants. We could go wherever you want, or wherever Sophie wants, we can make her forget about her nightmare" I happily said, but Quinn tensed.

Her hands leaves my chest and she pulls slightly away from me, avoiding my eyes. In less than a second I feel cold.

What is wrong now? It was something I said?

"Santana..." Quinn begins but her words get stuck in her mouth, she seems frightened, almost as if she wants to sink down into bed and never get out.

"What Q?" I approach her again, surrounding her back with my arm.

Why is she acting like this?

"Santana, I can't today" She says in a whisper. If I weren't so close to her I wouldn't have listened. She sounds so small, hopeless.

"What's wrong Q?" I grab her chin, lifting her face to make her looks at me. "Please don't start again saying that you don't want me to spend money becouse-"

"Is not that, I just can't okay?" Quinn says separating herself from me again. What the hell?

"Then what it is Quinn? Why you _can't_?" I emphasize the word.

"I can't Santana. We can go out other day if you want" She says sitting on bed, her back towards me. I don't understand why she is acting so distant and weird. We were fine just minutes ago. Did I said somethig wrong? Did I fucked up the situation once again?

"Quinn..." I sit on bed as well.

"Please Santana, don't push it" She gets up of bed and goes to her closet, apparently looking for clothes to wear today. "You know what I do, I can't stop going today" she weakly says.

I don't fucking get anything, we have done this before, a lot of times. I pay for a night, we spend that time together... what is different now? I could do it again, she knows I don't have problems with that. Hell I would happily pay for every single day if she lets me so she can't go back there.

"Can you tell me why I can't pay this night? Don't you want to be with me? with your sister?" I ask those questions before I knew it.

And it was a mistake because she turns around with a not so friendly expression in her face.

"What are you saying? You think I don't want to spend time with my sister? Are you dumb?" Ouch.

That shouldn't hurt so bad. Fuck that shouldn't even hurt at all. I've been called dumb or worse many times. But Quinn saying it, It causes an ache in my heart.

"I'm not saying that" I softly said, but her eyes keeps looking at me upset. "But why you don't want me to pay a night? We could go out and-"

"I can't Santana, I just can't. What is so difficult to understand?" She says irritated.

I'm not an expert at reading her eyes, but I'm pretty sure it reflects pure agony, resignation, despair and a deep anger right now. And also, I don't know why, but I think all this anger is not directed towards me specifically. Maybe is because I'm the only person here now, there might be a possibility. Still, I can't stand seeing her like that. She's not like this.

She was just fine before I mentioned I wanted to be with her this day and pay for her. But why? I mean, is almost a rutine now for us, I hand her the money, she goes to pay, we go the hell out of the club to her house or to a restaurant and have a nice evening. What is different now? She didn't had a problem before so I don't get it.

But then, it hits me.

Maybe I'm right, maybe this anger is not directed towards me, maybe she really _can't_ spent this night with me after all.

And all this might have just one answer, or more like just one name. Harry.

A huge and almost uncontrollable rage seizes my body. This better not be true, I do not even know what I would do to that useless bastard if he's keeping Quinn away from me, or worse, using her for his own pleasure.

"Has Harry anything to do with this? Because I swear Quinn I'll fucking kill him and-" She doesn't let me finish.

"Stop Santana, please" Quinn says softly this time, resignation sounding in her voice "You know I have to do this, don't make it more difficult than already is"

I hate hearing her, really. She's practically saying that she has to go there against her will. I been with Quinn for almost three months now, and not a single weekend she has went there and have sex with someone, I know. Those days that I haven't paid a night with her, the only thing she has done there is dancing. Still, it pisses me off the uncertainty and discomfort of knowing that all those stupid horny men fantasize about her body. Hell she hasn't done anything these past few months in that shitty club, but still doesn't feel good at all knowing that she works there.

And now, it's completely different, I'm sure that Harry is the person who doesn't want anyone to pay for her tonight. And I know why.

"You don't have to go back there Quinn" I got out of bed and walked to where she is. "Just quit or something, you can find another job. Any other job" I finished almost begging.

I mean yeah, why she keeps working there?

Quinn turns around giving me an ironic laugh "I wish it could be that easy" I walk further towards her, invading her personal space and taking her waist in my hands. I love to feel her body relaxing under my touch. She closes her eyes and support her head in my shoulder. "I can't Santana" She muttered. Why the fuck she keeps saying that?

"Why? Of course you can. Just say to that asshole you don't want to work for him anymore" I might have said that a little too irritated.

"Santana" Quinn lifts her head again "Is not that easy, but I will stop working... eventually"

Eventually now?

"Why are you so against this?"

"I'm not against this. I just have to wait a few more months" She says upset pulling away from me. Incredible.

"Look" I pass my fingers through my hair, trying to calm down all this accumulated emotions. "I can offer you a job, you know I work making publicity, you can help us there with your art knowledge, we can pay you well"

"No" She quickly says, and surprising me. "If I work with art someday, it would be because of my own efforts, you are just offering me this because you know me. You don't even know how good or bad I am at it" Quinn turns around again looking for clothes. She's so stubborn.

"I know you are good, you must be, I mean you studied in Yale" I try again "Come on Quinn" But she shakes her head.

"I'm not going to work for you Santana, end of the story" She kneeled down to look for shoes and I sigh. So she is willing to work for that pig but not for me?

"Why not?"

"I already gave you my answer" She stands up again.

"Okay then" I say with little patience. "But can I help you find another job at least?" Her eyes finds mine and she keeps looking at me like what I'm saying is completely a dream and far away from reality.

"I can't Santana, please don't insist"

"Why the fuck no?!" I ask out loud, desperation clearly in my voice. Why the hell she can't give me a straight answer.

"I told you already! I have to wait just a few more months and is over. For the moment, I need the money Santana" Quinn says as desperate as me.

"Why? Why wait a few more months?" I ask softly this time. This moment had to come at some point, we need to talk about this. I can't keep seeing her go to that club every weekend. I know she's not my girlfriend or anything, but it is becoming unbearable to know that she works there. I can't keep sharing her, I just can't.

"There is a contract" Quinn whispered, walking to the bed and sitting. Is that even legal?

"Well fuck it. You don't have to go back there if you don't want to" I assure her. Why she is doing this so complicated? If she doesn't like being there then she needs to just quit. What is so complicated?

Then Harry's name pops into my head again. "Is that fucking bastard keeping you there?" I lowered the tone of my voice. Crap I need to control this anger. "Are you being harassed by him?" Just the thought of that... Fuck he's dead man.

"No, is not that" Quinn shakes her head, but not quite convicing.

"Bullshit, tell me the truth" I try again "Is that jerk forcing you?"

"No Santana, please let it go. I can't go out with you tonight, that's it" What the fuck is wrong with her.

"It seems like you like being there or something after all Quinn. Or you just like being with Harry maybe..." I blurt out the words. And after seeing her face I regreted immediately.

Her pretty eyes, gets filled with some kind of surprise, sadness and then annoyance. "You think I like working there, with Harry?" She asks me incredulously, hurt evident in her face.

And my answer is, I don't know.

I really don't know after those words she just said. Because, why she can't just work in any other thing?

"Unbelievable" She says shaking her head again after my long silence, and looking sad. Fuck now I kind of regret having said what I said "Just get out of here Santana" Quinn stand up and starts to clean up her room, ignoring me.

"Quinn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" She lets out an humorous chuckle.

"Yes you did" She stops doing what she is doing to looks my way "Now do me a favor and let me clean up here please, I need to prepare myself to go to my favorite work" She says ironic.

"I didn't want to sound like that babe" I try to approach her but she steps back. Crap.

"I can't believe you actually thought I like being there Santana" I can see she is in the verge of tears now. I'm such an asshole. "Just leave, I'll talk to you later" she says with a crisp voice.

"Quinn" I whispered her name but her eyes were no longer looking at me. "Quinn please" She walks to her closet again looking for something. "Hey" I softly try again as I walk closer to her. Nothing.

She is simply ignoring me now.

Okay then, I'll talk with her later. I have nothing else to do here anyway, she is going to go to that stupid club later like it or not.

I don't even bother to change clothes, I grabbed my dress and heels and I walked out of there.

Fuck this.

* * *

><p>I opened the door of my apartment and walked straight to the fridge to grab a cold beer. I don't give a shit about the time. I can still enjoy a beer at 10:00 am. I need one right now.<p>

At least Puck cleaned up here before go apparently, that's good. Well I mean, it was the least he could do anyway. Fucking Puck, I'm going to kill him. How I want to put my hands on him right now and kick his ass.

Or anyone really, I just need to relieve this anger on someone.

"What are you doing here so early?" Fuck not now.

"Don't even look at me, get lost" I say cold to Rachel as I walk out of the kitchen with my beer. I want to get drunk today, and I will. Already decided.

"I thought that-"

"Rachel just shut the fuck up. Damn for once in your life keep that big mouth shut" I sigh taking a long sip as I sit in my balcony.

How I regret having looked for a roommate.

More than that, I regret having started to have sex with her. Why the hell I agreed to that? She isn't even _that_ hot. I've been with better women actually.

I swear I'm getting more stupid with the time.

"But I actually wanted to say sorr-"

"Are you stupid? Didn't you heard me?" I turn around my head to see her. I lowered my voice, warning her. If she doesn't go now she will be the recipient of my venom.

"Santana I want to-"

"Leave me alone" I say serious to her. Taking the last sip from my beer and opening another immediately. Luckily I brought with me the whole pack. Twelve beers just for me. I don't have to get up from here until I get drunk enough. "I don't want to hear your voice or see your face. Hopefully never again" I turn around to look at her, just so she knows I'm talking really serious here.

Her eyes are about to cry, but I don't care. Today I don't care about anything really.

"Fuck you" Rachel whispered, her voice clearly showing sadness behind.

I can help but let out an ironic laugh.

"You wish" And with that she turns around walking with tears in her face and leaving me alone again.

Yeah, maybe I went a little too far there, but well... I don't give a shit.

Why the hell everything has to change when things are going really good? It's the story of my life. Just when I think I'm finally there, when I finally think I reached that place or that I have a thing safe with me, something happens to completely prove otherwise.

That's why I don't like being so attached to anything, it complicates everything.

I take a deep breath before taking a sip from my beer.

This is just a bad joke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know what times it is, 11:00 pm maybe.

I don't even know where is my phone, I don't feel like standing up to looking for it either, well I can't even stand up. I've been drinking here all day so is safe to say I'm really fucking drunk right now.

Luckily, I haven't heard Rachel so I guess she is in her room or out. I don't know.

It's already dark outside and wind is getting really annoying. I lift my hand to light up the cigarette that's been in my mouth for more than five minutes.

My mind is not really here. All I keep thinking is her.

My heart is pleading at this time hoping that she isn't doing anything more than dance now. I don't even want to think that maybe is not the case.

I close my eyes tight, trying to retain the tears that are threatening to come out.

This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't feel this strong ache in my heart.

Better yet, maybe I shouldn't had entered that club that night.

But, I can't imagine my life without her now, so is a really fucking mess.

"I'm sorry Santana, I acted like a bitch last night" Her voice comes from behind me "That's what I wanted to say earlier"

That's right, she was a bitch towards Quinn and I.

I ignore her as I keep inhaling my cigarette. I don't know if I'm sleepy or I'm way too drunk because I can't even keep my eyes open.

"Sorry Santana" She puts her hands on my shoulders, caressing my neck and giving me a really inviting and relaxing massage. She's a bitch, yeah, but she really knows how to used those hands.

I remember at first when we started having sex, she didn't know shit about how correctly satisfy a woman. I was her instructor for months, showing her all the right things she needed to do, and she quickly learned. But even so, I always felt like something was missing. I even enjoyed having sex a little more with other girls than her.

Now though, I'm really enjoying it this little massage she is giving me. Rachel's hands moves in perfect synchronization achieving a perfect friction in my muscles.

Fuck that feels good.

"Relax" she whispers in my ear, leaving her lips there for a few friendlies seconds. "Let me make you feel good" she adds.

I would love to feel good now, I would love to feel any other thing than what I'm feeling now. Besides I'm not in the mood to keep fighting and arguing.

So I let her.

Her lips moved from my ear and she slowly begin to kiss my cheek, her hands never stopping their calculated movements.

Rachel's lips are soft, very soft indeed. But they are not the lips I wish I could have with me now.

I tilt my head slightly to the side to see her and it's in that moment, when I feel Rachel's lips on mine.

This is wrong, this is wrong in so many levels but I couldn't care less right now.

I didn't even realize when I was kissing her back; nor when I dragged her to my room.

I guess I just need to feel something right now.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you" She intensely says as I watch the outline of her face change slightly given the small smile that draws on her lips. Her hazel eyes had never been more hypnotizing and shiny. She looks nervous, l can tell, but incredibly beautiful nonetheless. <em>_This must be a dream. Her fingers softly touching every single part of my face, the smile never leaving her cute lips. It's as if she is making sure that I'm here and I'm real "I love you Santana" She repeats with a sweet voice, and I can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't fucking believe it._

_I can't even begin to say what my body and heart feels right now to hear those words. An overwhelming warmth settles in my chest. __I don't know how long I've waited for her. But it's finally happening. She loves me, Quinn loves me._

_"I love you too" I whispered, gently caressing her face too with my thumb as I lean more and more. I'm so happy that I almost feel like crying of happiness, I never thought that could be possible, but it is. All I want to do now is seal our lips in a kiss to show just how much I love her, how deep I care about her._

_I'm about to kiss her when I heard a loud noise near me. What the hell, what was that?_

_Then stops._

_I ignore it, and start to lean further towards her again. But just when I'm brushing her mouth with mine, the sound becomes louder..._

Crap what is that loud noise that comes from afar? It seems like a shitty orchestra parade right in my ear. What is that fucking sound? It sounds like my phone, well I think is my phone.

I'm not in the mood to talk right now though, so fuck it.

I sigh when the fucking sound stops, thank God. And then it begins again.

Ugh, damn that's annoying. Stupid phone.

What is more annoying though, is that everything I was just dreaming it was just that, a dream.

And I don't even want to start to think about the fact that we said _those_ three words.

I try to open my eyes but I can't, they are like heavy fucking pens. And what with this headache? The worst headache of my life so far. I feel like shit. It's as if my body had been through some sort of war.

And why the fuck I'm naked?

I stretch my body to react and try to remember why the hell I feel so bad when I feel a body right next to me.

I panicked for a moment but then... everything is clear.

Images of me and Rachel having sex last night comes rushing into my mind, and it makes increase the pain.

What the hell did I do?

I open my eyes and adjust them to the ceiling. I can't even look to the side, I don't want to look to a naked Rachel next to me. Why I didn't just went to bed to sleep the drunk off me?

I hear that sound again, is a new message.

I stretch my arm to take the phone from my night stand and when I see Quinn's name my heart stops.

**- I can't be mad at you for too long. What about lunch? My treat -**

Fuck, I screwed big time.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! But as I said before I've been really busy, updates will keep coming though. I've decide to separate this chapter in two, since I haven't updated in a few days... So enjoy this chapter, leave a review and make sure to read the next one ;)**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

"This one is really beautiful" Says Quinn as she keeps watching intently at those nice drawings. I knew she would like this art exhibit. She studied Art in Yale after all. Although she never finished, but still. This girl just love art.

"I don't know that much about these kind of things babe, but yeah... they're good" I tell Quinn while I positioned myself right behind her hugging her waist, I love feeling her small and thin figure in my hands.

"Thank you for inviting me San. I really love these_ kind of things_" She makes fun of me.

Quinn looks stunning tonight, there's nothing new in that though, but God, my eyes almost hurt for all her beauty. My coworker Elise invited me to this art exhibit where it would be some of her work. I'm in charge of an advertising's department, of course I'm surrounded of all of this, art and things like that. When Elise mentioned this on the week I immediately thought about Quinn.

And it's Thursday so there is no problem.

We haven't really talked about our little argument a week ago. And of course, I didn't say anything about what happened with Rachel. I'm scared. To be honest I haven't told her just because of the fear, fear of not knowing how she might react.

It was a fucking huge mistake, a big mistake. And worst of it all, Rachel returned to be a crazy woman, but crazier now. She went back to act like a crazy jealous girlfriend. She has tried to approach me on occasion but I quickly walk away. That will not happen again, ever.

"Well sorry" I say in her ear before kissing her cheek "I didn't know police art would be here" she giggles, a lovely sound for my ears.

Quinn turns around and put her hands immediately around my neck "You don't know anything about this, do you?" She smiles at me "I still like you though" She sweetly says pecking my lips.

"Thank you, that's all that matters to me" Of course, what else does it matters?

"Then you can be more than happy..." Quinn begins playful rubbing the back of my neck and looking at me in that way she only knows. "Because I _really_ like you" She whispered before kissing me.

I'm a step ahead then, because I'm already falling for her.

I part my lips right away to let her sweet tongue enter my mouth while my arms keeps holding her. Why the hell this always feels so good and new to me. Her hands leaves my neck and she grabs my face in her small hands. Quinn's lips are perfect, just like her.

We parted slightly and I gently bite her bottom lip causing her to smirk.

"Hey, we're in a public place" She says still smiling and then she bites my lip too, more seconds than necessary though. And I have to swallow a moan when I feel her tongue softly passing on my bottom lip where her teeth were just a second ago. Fuck, this girl.

"You're... so hot" I whispered against her lips as the urge to fuck her against the wall possess my whole body. She's so freaking sexy.

"And so are you" Her hazel eyes looks at me intently and I'm almost sure they're more dark now.

We haven't done anything else than kissing with Quinn. Don't get me wrong, kissing her feels thousand of times better than to have sex with random girls. But I don't know, I need her so much lately, my body is craving her in such a powerful way and I don't know, I just want to make her mine, feel her body completely in my hands, all of her. I want everything with her.

"Hey" A tall blond man, about our age. interrupts us, Quinn pulls slightly away and her back is against my front again.

His eyes though, are glued on Quinn.

"What's up" I say quickly looking straight into his eyes, pulling Quinn closer by the waist.

"I'm the guide here, do you guys want some introduction?" His stupid -blue as the sky- eyes still in my girl.

Am I imbicible for him? Or the fact that she isn't alone?

I'm about to say fuck off but Quinn speaks first "Yeah, thank you!" She happily says to this man while grabbing my hand and following him.

Great

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're right, this kind of art always reflects a distinct look of fantasy" Albert says looking at Quinn with shiny eyes. as if she'd just say all the answers to the most difficult questions in the whole world.

What a stupid name though, who would name his sun Albert? I bet his parents hated him.

"You know a lot of art Quinn. From where? if I may ask" He asked amazed. This fucking douchebag seems to be really fond of Quinn.

"You just asked" I say annoying.

Irritated, that's how I feel now. This guy is been showing us, or rather showing just Quinn each of the paintings explaining their meaning. To me is useless information. They are all the same to me, I mean, what the fuck is the difference?

Quinn however, has been listening carefully to every word he says. I do not remember feeling like this before, I don't know what it is but it feels a lot like jealousy. And I don't know why. Quinn hasn't released my hand, but every time she laughs with him and tells me that what he's saying is Oh so very interesting, this feeling grows. I mean yeah, the man knows some stupid things about art, so what?

"I studied art at Yale"

"Oh, impressive. An excellent combination" Albert says a little more slowly and with some goo-goo eyes directed to Quinn that I don't like at all.

"Combination?" Quinn asks confused.

"Yeah, beautiful and smart"

Ok

What the fuck?

"Oh,thank you" She shyly says, with a small smile.

Seriously why she keeps smiling, does she likes him or something? Why is she acting so cozy?

Fuck this.

"Do I have to leave so you two can talk in private?" I had enough.

"No babe, what are you talking about?" Quinn turns around and looks at me worried and confused.

"Of course not, why do you say that?" He is really playing dumb?

"Because you're fucking flirting with my girl in front of me jackass!" I rise a bit my voice and some people here turns around to watch the scene. I don't give a shit though.

"Sorry Ma'am, it was just a compliment" He says taken aback.

Just a compliment? Yeah sure, more like trying to seduce her with her smarty words and stupidly blue eyes.

"I'm well aware of how beautiful and smart she is. But she is with me so keep those lines to someone single, am I clear?"

What the hell is his problem, we have been holding hands since we got here. Doesn't he get the hint?

"I didn't realize before, sorry" Albert says with an apologizing tone. But I don't think he is sorry at all judging by her subtle smirk.

"Yeah, you better be sorry"

"Sorry" Albert softly says again, he doesn't even has the balls to confront a girl, at least Quinn could see that. Then his head turns around to look at Quinn again and he gives her a flirty smile while touching her shoulder "It was a pleasure Quinn"

Really now?

If he doesn't get lost I'll lose myself and kick his ass.

"Thank you Albert" Quinn quickly says and after a few seconds he leaves. Finally.

Who the fuck does he think he is? Sure, he's handsome and knows about art, but so? That doesn't entitle him to flirt with Quinn.

"What was that Santana?" Quinn asked me with a straight face and looking upset.

Ugh did I make her angry now?

"What was what?" I frown. Now is my turn to play dumb.

She sighs, letting go of my hand and walking away to the exit.

Fantastic, just what I needed.

She can't blame though, she was smiling all the time with him, ignoring my existence so it wasn't my fault.

I start to follow her but she is walking really fast.

Girls... they're all crazy, every one of them but me.

"Quinn wait" I say after her but she just keeps walking to my car. Crap why the hell everything has to be this way. I sigh as I keep walking, is a small parking lot so I reached the car in no time, and Quinn is already waiting for me to unlock the door to get in. "Quinn, we don't have to go" I say from the other side of the car. But she ignores me and keeps looking straight ahead.

"I don't want to go back there after that scene Santana, just open the car please"

Maybe I screwed things up a little after all. _Again._

"Alright" I said sighing.

I open the car and she immediately gets inside without saying a word.

Just great.

* * *

><p>The ride to her home was quiet, almost too quiet. No sound was heard.<p>

Okay, maybe it was my fault after all. But come on, that asshole was shameless flirting with Quinn. I know she is fucking perfect and we're in a free world, but I will not stand any guy openly saying things to her in front of me. A little respect right?

We finally arrived at her house a couple of minutes later. I park outside her house and turn off the car. This wasn't how I have planned this night to go. I even have paid the best fucking restaurant of LA for tonight, I really wanted to make this night special. But whatever.

I slightly turn around my head to briefly see her.

Quinn still hasn't left my car, she is deep in thought looking outside the window.

Maybe she is waiting for me to say something?

I should though.

"I'm sorry Quinn" I softly say looking straight ahead. I don't want to meet hazel eyes if they're going to be angry, upset or sad "I just... I don't know, I'm sorry" I stupidely said.

"I know you're sorry" Quinn whispered after a long silence and takes my hand that was resting on the gearshift. "But why did you said that? It was kind of rude. We were having a good time, didn't we?" She finishes with her thumb caressing the back of my hand, well that feels good, really fucking good actually. And yeah, maybe I was kind of rude too.

"_You_ were having a good time, I was just watching how that stupid boy was flirting with you" I turn around my head and I meet hazel eyes, but they're not angry or upset, they're reflecting some kind of affection.

Lucky me. That's good.

"You were jealous?" She asked me amused after awhile, with a half smile, or more like a smirk.

"I don't know" I sincerely respond "I never have felt like that before, but yeah... it felt a lot like jealousy" And I don't want to feel like that again, it was a really shitty feeling.

"But why? I mean, Santana, people can flirt all they want with me. You just have to know that this heart" She lifts my hand placing it in her chest, where her heart is supposed to be "Beats only for you" She sweetly adds.

A wide smile arrives in my face right away along with some funny butterflies flying in my stomach.

"Yeah?" I ask incredulously, because really... Quinn's heart beating just for me is just awesome.

"Yeah" Quinn nods and then slowly start to approaching with a big smile too. Her hand still over mine resting on her chest, keeping it in place "Let me show you" Damn that sexy voice.

Her lips slowly gets close to mine, so slow that it's maddening. I feel her perfume invading every inch of my lungs with this closeness. And after long agonizing seconds, Quinn's lips finally touched mine. First, it is a soft touch of lips, just the feeling of contact with the perfect pressure; Then her lips begin to slowly move and that's when I lose myself in her. I start to move my lips in sync with hers while Quinn's other hand takes me by the neck, pulling me even closer.

I can hardly believe the things that this woman, just _one_ woman, has made me feel in so little time.

I raise my left hand and put it on Quinn's thigh to fully turn my body around for a better angle. And just like the other time, she lets out a small sigh over my mouth. Her breathing so close to me makes me feel things I find really hard to control, I lift a little bit my hand over her soft skin and she intertwined our fingers with our hands still resting on her chest. And it's fascinating, it's fascinating to know that what she said is true. Quinn's heart is beating really fast right now and I'm sure mine too.

I open her lips with my tongue and she happily accepts, smiling into the kiss. This feels so incredibly good.

Our tongues meet and begin to dance together, I savor every inch of Quinn's mouth as I lift my hand a little bit more up her thigh. This desire to touch her is getting the best of me. To touch every part of her beautiful body.

Quinn's hand leaves my neck and I hear a sound, something like the belt. And it must have been... because the next thing I know Quinn is mounted above me, straddling me, our lips never stopped touching.

I put my both hands on her waist and then her back, touching her gently every inch as if my life depended on it.

Quinn's hands, however, returns to my neck again. Bringing our lips even closer.

"Santana" Quinn says in my lips, her delicious thighs feel so good wrapped around me. Thousand of times better than any dream.

"Mmm what babe" I muttered in her mouth. How can her skin be so soft? She leans slightly back, separating our mouths and looking at me with lust. Fuck, those eyes.

"Let's go inside" Quinn whispers.

Damn. Is she serious? Well she sounds very serious.

I have nothing left to say nor to think.

I nod eager and let her lead me to the inside of her house. With my heart beating almost in my ear.

It was a matter of time.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn POV

I let her push me back on bed and she fell on top of me between my legs, our lips never leaving each other. My whole body is trembling with the feeling of her lips and hands on me, one firmly planted in my stomach and the other on my thigh.

"Santana" I whispered once her soft lips started kissing my neck.

I've never felt like this before, I don't want this to never stop.

"What babe?" Her voice muffled by my neck. She moves down a little and softly sucks me there, causing my hips to jerk up into her. I need her. Santana's hands are still on my stomach under my dress, I just want to get ride of these clothes that separates us, I'm already panting under her touches, desperate for more. My body keeps lifting up to feel her even closer, though is not really possible anymore, we are glued on each other.

I didn't know someone can have such wonderful hands and lips. Her mouth and tongue are in sync with her touches. Is perfect.

She follows my every move, jerking ocasionally her hips down making me whimper. I don't really have control over the reactions my body is giving her anymore. Santana is touching me just in the right places, like she already knew my body.

I feel her hand stop right below my breast but without touching it's destination, I took a deep breath and pulled her mouth back up to me, kissing her deeply. She takes this as the answer she was looking for and moves her hands slowly upwards again, palming my chest ever so gently. I sigh, almost a groan into her mouth at the sensation and she slowly pulls away.

"Are you okay?" Santana softly asks me in my ear as she kisses me there, tickling me. Her voice is expressing pure concern. I'm sure she's the first human being that _actually_ ask that in a moment like this. It makes me want her even more though. So I responded her with a kiss, a passionate kiss. Santana moans into my mouth when I tentatively grabbed her ass. Her butt is just perfect, desirable. She ran her thumb rover my left nipple after that and I whimpered, I have to even pull away my lips from her. This feels so good.

She continued her ministrations above my bra as I reached up my hand from her butt restining on her waist. Her dress had slid up as well and I dragged my fingers on her sides, her skin is so soft, I'm already loving the feeling of her soft skin under my touch.

She removes her hands from my breast grabbing the edge of my dress, pulling it up. I sat up to help her get it over my head and she removed my sports bra with it, leaving me topless and somehow feeling vulnerable because she still has her dress on.

"Do you want to stop?" She seems to realize my insecure. Her voice making me shiver. I let my eyes meet hers and I could see the lust in her beautiful brown eyes. She is willing to stop if I want to, really?

This girl... what do I have to do to have her with me for the rest of my life? I don't want to stop though, I couldn't do it. My first instinct is to say never, but I just shake my head. I don't trust my voice right now.

She gives me a sweet smile and respond me by shifted her body slipping a thigh between my own legs. The pressure on my lower abdomen feels amazing. She looks down at me like I'm the only girl in this world for her right now, her eyes reflects so much passion and affection. I know it can't be possible, is too soon... but I feel like I'm just a step away from falling completely in love with her, or even closer.

She pulls off her own dress and I lifted my hands reaching around to undo her bra, tossing the two clothes on the floor. I can't believe what my eyes are seeing right now. These must be the most flawless boobs ever.

Santana gently takes my hands in hers, looking down at me still with such an intense gaze, she gives me a small smile again before placed my hands back on her sides as she leans down to kiss me again. I let my fingers explore her skin, feeling the quick breaths she is taken.

I feel Santana's lips leaving mine again and then she slowly starts to kiss me down, causing me to sigh. Her lips brushed against the side of my breast and I shudder. She is moving so freaking slow, is driving me crazy, but at the same time I appreciated how she is taken her time to kiss every inch of my skin.

I let out a whimper and bit my lip when her warm mouth sucks my nipple. She took it in her mouth and I arched my back into her, God this feels amazing. She softly rolled her tongue over the hard button. Her mouth really knows how to move, definitely.

"Fuck" I say through my teeth. She smiled against me but didn't stop, she use her fingers to roll the other nipple. I start to feel a huge sensation that I haven't feeling in a really long time. I'm not even sure if I have felt it before. I want more. I want more of her. Santana seems to know exactly what I need, I love that. I don't have to say anything to her.

In a very delicious move, she rolled her hips down pushing her thigh against my center and causing me to moan softly at the perfect friction. Her body is moving so slow that it's turning into a torture. Every roll of her hips made wetness surge from my center, my hands reaches her back holding her close.

I was panting hard from her movements, feeling like I could explode just from the feel of her mouth on my nipple and the friction from her thigh against me. I have had sex before, many times. But never like this. The way she looks at me, the way she is touching me. The gentleness, softness of all of this is almost too much to handle. I feel like my body is about to explode. And she hasn't even done anything yet.

Santana is definitely something else.

She pulls away from me and I heavily sighed at the loss of her warm body on top of mine. My eyes looks at her intently when I see what she's doing. Her hands takes the edge of her panties pulling it down slowly.

I lick my lips at the sight, seeing the dark mark of her arousal on her panties makes want to just jump on her and make her mine already. I'm craving her so much right now. I see her in all her glory for awhile, still can't believe this woman is actually doing this with me, I'm such a lucky girl.

After a few seconds she comes closer again and grabs my panties, her thumbs touching the side of it and pulling them down. Santana's eyes are a darker brown now, they follow the line of my wetness that is showing against my inner thighs. She moved down again kissing me on the lips. One of her hands softly massage my thigh and the other touching my breast, I ran my hand through her sides, passing my fingers slowly on the delicious tan skin. I keep whimpering softly into her mouth, I just can't help myself, this feeling is just too much for me. I'm in heaven.

She moves her hand up my thigh close to my center. After teasing me for a few seconds, she cupped me, causing us both to groan. Fuck.

Those eyes keeps looking at me in that addictive way. Like I'm the only one that matters here. I lifted my hands cupping her cute cheeks, we smile at each other and she leans down pecking my lips. "Are you sure about this?" She whispered.

I didn't respond with words, instead I slowly lifted my hips up into her palm. Santana, being the smart woman she is, got my hint and let her fingers slide through the slick lips. I moaned and moves my hips up, wanting to feel more of her. She circled my clit and I had to bite her shoulder to keep myself from screaming. Fuck that feels good. Her eyes met mine and she smiles again, moving slowly her fingers in all that zone but keeping them just out of the throbbing zone of my clit. She knows exactly what to do to drive me crazy. She's talented, in all possible ways.

I can already feel the pressure building in my lower stomach and it's like nothing I had ever felt before. All I can think about is how sexy Santana looks with her bare chest against mine and her hand between my legs. Her super talented fingers moves down to my entrance and circled it with a little pressure.

"Fuck San" I tilted my head backward while Santana's other hand gently caress my shoulder. Damn this girl. She is making me feel thousand of things right now. Santana is looking right into my eyes, like asking for any sign of approval. Is kind of sweet how she keeps asking for my permission. I bit my lip and nodded. She smiles and sweetly kisses me before I feel two fingers slowly pushing inside me "Oh God" I moaned.

Her hand gently touching my cheek now, making me feel multiple sensations at the same time. I'm so relaxed in her arms, floating. I open my eyes and she starts moving slowly in and out.

I moan with this feeling but she quickly leans down to kiss me to muffler our sounds. I keep whimpering in her mouth though, I don't know how many times this has crossed my mind but really, I've never felt this way. Sex has never felt like this before to me. I close my eyes as I let myself get lost in this moment. It seems like her lips are connected with her every movement. Her tongue finds mine and we both heavily sigh into each other. Savoring the sweet taste.

My inner walls are slowly squeezing Santana's fingers, I can feel it sliding in and out of me. It's almost funny how quick I'm reaching my orgasm, but God, Santana is doing a really good job with her hand between my legs. She circles my clit with her thumb and I feel like I'm almost there. I threw my head back restining on my pillow and I gripped her arm, digging my fingernails into the soft skin.

"Look at me babe" Santana whispered after pulling away from my mouth, almost moaning, kissing my jaw up to my lips again. Her fingers speed up and I feel my orgasm really close.

"San" I whispered back her name as I open my eyes, looking at her beautiful ones. My hips lifts up uncontrollably but Santana held me on place. Her fingers pumping in and out and her sweet kisses along my whole face finally makes me reach my orgasm. "Fuck" I say out loud, maybe a little too loud, but I couldn't care less right now. She bent down to kiss me and I feel her relax completely too, leaning all her weight on me.

I start to come down from my high while she keeps slowly kissing me and her fingers keeps moving into me. Oh God, how can sex feel this good?

After a couple of seconds she stopped completely, but her fingers still buried inside of me. I'm still heavily breathing, that was easy my best orgasm ever. I can see the sweat shining between our bodies. Santana's lips leaves mine again and she slipped her hand from between my legs. She looks down at me with a sweet smile and I smiled back with a tired one.

"Santana I... you were..." I blurt out. I don't even have words. Best sex of my life.

"Yeah" Santana says giving me a long peck and nuzzling her nose with mine. I hold her tight pulling her face closer. I don't want this moment to never end. She gently runs her fingers along my cheeks, looking at me again with those intense eyes, looking at me like I'm the most valuable thing in the entire world. My heart starts to beat really fast again just with that gaze she's giving me.

Santana gives me one last kiss and then she rest her head on my naked chest, I hug her, surrounding her back with my arms.

I can't believe this really happened.

This is how make love feels like, I'm sure of it.

I contently sigh.

"So..." I begin playful as I remember her words hours earlier. Putting aside all the drama, it was hot seeing her jealous "Keep those lines to someone single?" I teased.

When she said those words though, it was anything but funny. Something inside my heart lit up, making me feel a nice warm and surprisingly safe.

She lifts her head after a while of silence with a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that" She says before kissing me. "It was just the heat of the moment I guess" Santana whispered against my lips. Her eyes keeps looking at me nervous and is really cute.

I know it wasn't just the heat of the moment. I've learned that Santana is really territorial and possessive sometimes. That should upset me, but I have to admit, I love it. I love all her protection and care when she's with me. I feel like no one can touch me.

"Don't worry" I simple say to her as my fingers get lost in her soft hair "You're right, I'm kind of taken" Santana's eyes gets big and she gives me a really big smile, showing all her white teeth and her irresistible dimples.

I can't help but giggle with her surprised face.

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

Maybe this is a silence agreement. Words with out saying them. She's mine, I'm hers.

I don't plan on sleeping with someone else beside her and maybe she's thinking the same. I'm going to talk with Harry tomorrow night and quit that stupid job for once. I've already decided.

I'm going to finally start a new life. I really want to do this with her.

"Really" I whispered before closing the gap between us again.

Of course I'm taken, hypothetically speaking anyway.

My heart, body and soul belongs to Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still really busy! Sorry.**

**I just want to say, that was the calm before the storm.**


	19. Chapter 19

Santana POV

Is she even real? Is she a real human being?

Is something that keeps bothering me because really, It feels like I'm with an angel right now.

Her unique eyes and the deep of her gaze, her soft skin, the sweet taste of her inviting lips, everything about her makes me question everything, if that even makes sense.

Quinn is everything someone can dream of and beyond.

I softly kiss her bare shoulder inhaling her scent, she's still in a deep sleep apparently. Well we were awake almost all night long so it's understandable. She should sleep a little more, and so do I, it's just past 9:00 am. But my head speaking doesn't let me sleep. Everything it's so perfect right now, so freaking good that it's almost unreal.

Quinn's work is the only thing holding me back to get on with her.

I think this is the moment where I literally can't take it anymore, not after what happened last night. I can't let her go to that fucking club. She's so, so much better than that, why she can't see it? I mean, I know they pay her very well, but together we could find another solutions, anything is better. Fuck she even studied at Yale, everyone would give her credit for that right? I think I need to talk with her about it. It's really important.

I feel her stretch a little bit in my arms and she turns around, still with her eyes closed and leaving our faces only inches apart. I examine every inch of her pretty face and I can't help but smile like a fool. Can't believe the woman I have in my arms right now, she's fucking perfect. No woman in this world it's like her.

I lean further giving her a soft kiss on her lips, resting mine on hers for long seconds. She mumbles something incoherent and then rests her head on my chest, hugging me tighter and filling me with her perfume and the warm of body.

I didn't know sex could be this... passionate, intimate and caring. Every touch we gave each other last night was something so new to me. Everything it's just awesome with her.

Apparently Quinn heard me thinking because she briefly lifted her head to look me in the eyes with an adorable smile. Why she has to be so damn pretty. She gave me a short peck and then she rested her head again on my chest.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered before kissing her forehead. I lift one of my hands and stroked her hair, bringing her a little closer to me with my arm that it's still around her small waist and I happily sigh. My hands and my whole body thinks for itself. I can't help but touch her, caress her, and just feel her all the time.

"You're beautiful too" she says in a sleepy voice with a small giggle "But we need to sleep a little more babe, okay? I'm still tired" I'm almost seeing her pout.

"Well, if you want" She lifted her head again and our eyes meet in a sweet look. "How can I even say no to those eyes?" I say to her with a charming smile and she blush, hiding her head in my neck."Hey, why are you hiding your prettiness?" I joked.

"I'm not hiding" She playful murmured kissing my neck and damn, that turned me on right away. I'm immediately turn on for just one fucking kiss. How weak I have become? Well perhaps it's just Quinn's effect, yeah it must be. After a couple of seconds, she lifted her head again, and the look she's giving me it's just... "I'm thinking on something better than sleep right now actually" She began, putting her legs around my waist and leaning down. Fuck, I'm in "We could take advantage of Sophie and grandma's absence, what do you think?" Quinn asked me seductively in my ear.

Hell yeah.

Her wish is my command.

I stupidly smile at her, nodding and she giggles before closing the gap between us. I'm in heaven again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I arrived to my apartment with a big grin, so big that almost hurt. I do not remember being so damn happy before, in a long time. That gorgeous girl really makes me happy. I'm sure I overflow happiness.

I see the couch and I don't think about it twice before throwing myself there, I'm really tired, but tired in a very good way. Quinn is extraordinary. Besides, her hands really knows what they're doing very well.

I pulled out my phone to text her and just then, I heard Rachel's annoying voice.

"What a pleasure to see you again" She says sitting down next to me. Great "Where were you?" She asks, feigning disinterest while playing with her cell phone "With that blonde girl again?"

And my day just has to get ugly, right?

I sighed with my eyes closed "What do you want?"

Already decided, I'm going to move. We no longer need to live together. She has the money now, I have the money, so it's time to leave this fucking apartment and as far as possible from Rachel.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I want Santana" She lowered her voice and suddenly, I feel her hand touching my thigh, squeezing it.

She never misses an opportunity to try.

"Rachel stop, how many times do I have to say no?" I take her hand off my thigh and she leans a little closer to me, I can feel it.

"If you just tell me why, it would be easier to understand, don't you think?" Her voice sounds distant again, guess she leaned back. Good.

"Because, I. don't. want. you" I say very slowly every word, making sure to let her know that I really don't want to sleep with her anymore, what is so hard to understand? "What else do you want me to say? I don't get you" I said with little patience.

"That's not an answer!" She said raising her voice and I opened my eyes "Is it for her? Why do you find her so interesting?" I know Rachel, I've been living with her for about two years after all. Her face and that tone she's using, tells me that she's getting really angry, and an upset Rachel, it's a fucking crazy Rachel.

"She has many special things actually, I don't even know from where to start" I get up from the couch walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. I think I'll go see Puck while waiting for Quinn to end her shift, I will not stay here with this crazy woman.

"Are you in love with her or something? The womanizer Santana Lopez is in love?" She asks me with humor, standing up from the couch too.

"Maybe, maybe not, Who knows?" I play alone.

"She knows about us?" I hold back the urge to laugh. She can't possibly be serious right now.

"Us? Rachel, there's not an us here" I turn around to look into her eyes. She's just talking nonsense now.

"We slept together for almost a year Santana" She said holding my gaze.

"I know, and I really feel bad about the fact that you developed feelings for me Rachel, really, becasue that wasn't the idea in the first place. But I don't want you in that way, sorry. I'm interested in someone else, okay? so please stop bothering me" She looks to the side with a face that I can't figure out what it means but I don't care at all. Not now and maybe not ever.

I walk past her towards the door to leave, but before I can even get out of the kitchen, she speaks again.

"Does she knows you slept with me a week ago?" I stop walking, It takes me about five seconds to process what she just asked me. Quinn doesn't know, and I wasn't planning on telling her either, I turned around to look at her and surely my conflicting face told Rachel that in fact, she does not know. "She doesn't know, right?" She asks with a fucking pleasant smirk "Interesting" Rachel shrugs as she pulls out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Where are you going with this?" I hate how my voice is showing a clear nervousness.

She takes her keys from the kitchen table, and gives me a challenging look with a damn grin before heading to the door.

"If you don't tell her, I will" And with that, she leaves the apartment.

Leaving me with a new sense of insecurity and fear.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

No one can erase the huge smile on my face right now. Last night was incredible. One of the best nights I've had and once again, all thanks to Santana.

The way everything was given last night, I wouldn't change anything. Because everything was perfect. Almost too perfect. So that's why now, I'm kind of scared. Because... what I would do if something goes wrong between us? I do not want to be apart from Santana, ever, not even a second. That's why I want to make things right with her.

So tonight I'll talk with Harry and tell him that I'm not going to work for him anymore. I just hope everything can go well. I know how he is. He never lose anything, never. But I need to do it for her.

I really want to be with Santana properly.

"Are you still here with us? You know, on earth" Jason asked me with humor and I finally snapped out of my thoughts.

Time to get back to work I guess.

"Yes, I'm here" I answered him, walking in the opposite direction. This boy is really nice with me, but kind of nosy.

"Why are you so happy?" he follows me imitating my movements and cleaning up the table next to this one.

"I'm always happy Jason" I grinned.

"Yeah sure" He says unconvincing, and then ignores me. Weirdo.

But thank god. I'm not in the mood for his weirdness.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket to text her. I just saw Santana like three hours ago but I'm already missing her. How not to miss those lips anyway, it's impossible.

**- Can't wait to see you - **I sent the message with a big smile and feeling like a teenage girl.

Early this morning she said that she'll pay a night with me tonight, like it or not. And to be honest, it was really hot seeing the determination in her eyes and voice. But I didn't say anything to her, I still don't know if it's wise to tell her or not. Because I think I'll rather talk first with him and see what it's going to happen before telling Santana.

Harry is a really smart guy, I know he's not going to let me go so easy.

We'll see about that later this night, we still have to go there and pay the cash anyway.

So now I just hope that the hours here can pass quickly to see my girl again and hopefully, solve this whole mess.

* * *

><p>I waved at her as soon as I saw her entering the coffee shop to get noticed. Oddly there is a lot of people now. She seems kind of moody or tired, I don't know, but when she noticed me her face changed instantly. It feels really great knowing that I have that effect on her, well just the same effect she has over me.<p>

She stands in front of me after short seconds with a wide smile, showing her dimples and putting her soft hands around my waist in no time.

"Hey beautiful" She peck my lips. "I missed you this..." She looks to the right checking on the clock we have in here with a cute frown "Seven hours and thirty minutes" My smile just gets bigger. She's so adorable and charming.

"I missed you too" I reply her closing again the distance between our lips. I just can't get enough of her. Her arms around me tightened bringing me even closer, leaving no space between our bodies. "I really missed you" I whispered against her full lips.

"I missed you more" Santana playful says arching an eyebrow, she's the sexiest woman alive even when she's not trying "If you're ready let's go then babe, I just want to have as much time with you as possible" And I'm ready for it.

But first, I need to speak with Harry a few words. And just by thinking about it, I start to feel kind of nervous.

I take a deep breath and grabbed her hand. Yes, I can do this "Let's go" we walked out of there to her car, making small and easy talk.

Though I can still feel that something is off with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I close my eyes tight as I breathe deeply, clutching hard on the chair. Almost too hard that my hands start to hurt. But it's as if my body doesn't feel anything anymore, so it doesn't matter.

I opened my eyes again when I hear him slightly laugh. And so I look at him, looking at his whole gross face. Because there is nothing funny in what I just said.

His face is telling me that this is not going to be as easy as I planned.

"So let me get this straight" Harry stand up from his chair, walking around his desk and making some gesture to let me know he's considering the possibilities. And I'm really praying for the best here. I know there is a contract, so everything depends on him, sadly "You don't want to work for me anymore?" He gets close to me, right behind me and supporting his weight with her both hands on the chair I'm sitting right now, I can even smell his typical perfume.

"No" I weakly whispered. Harry always manages to scare me so easily, I hate it.

I'm like his pray in here. Well it has always felt like that everytime I walk into his office, there's nothing new on that, but the things I feel near him, I keep feeling it.

"Are you crazy?" He speaks near my ear, with his rough and stupid man's voice, leaning even closer. As much as he can anyway, a chair is still between us. "I'll not give up on my better girl" He kissed my cheek scraping me with his short beard and I stand up immediately.

"I don't want to keep doing this Harry" I try to firmly say. "I know I signed a damn document when I started. But there is just a few months away for that to end, and I really can't wait that long" I finished looking him dead in the eyes. But he just keeps smirking. "So I'm here to tell you that... I'll not work for you anymore" He begins to approach and I started to walk backwards when I see him way too close again.

"You can't, sorry" Harry says with a big grin planted on his face "I'm the boss here baby, so when I say no, it's no" he extended his hand with the intention to touch my waist but I quickly pulled away from his reach.

"Please. I really don't want to be here anymore" I try again. And I'm really trying not to sound so hopeless but it's hard. He's not giving me any solution.

"No Quinn" Harry says, racing a little his voice. He knows very well the fear everyone feels close to him, and he always takes advantage of that.

This turned out to be more difficult than what I thought.

"At least let's agree on something Harry, because I really don't want to be here for five more months. Just tell me what do you want and I'll do it" I give him the entrance to a new possibility. I'm willing to do whatever the hell it takes to stop this.

I want to be with Santana, I really want to start my life over again. Make things right for me and Sophie, make everything right, how it's supposed to be. A normal family, with normal jobs. And mostly, I want to be okay with Santana, but in order for that to happen, I need to quit this damn job.

If you can even call this a _job._

I look up at him and his face changes. Harry starts to walk towards me again, the few steps that separate us and he gets right in front of me, looking me intently and then looking my body.

I hate the look he's giving me, because I think I know where he's going.

"Whatever I want?" He reached for my waist and this time, I let him. I let him get close to me as his hands begins to slowly feel me up.

Now I'm sure to where this is going.

I close my eyes hard and I nod. I think I could do this for one last time. _I need_ to do this.

"Tonight and tomorrow then" Harry says in my ear brushing his rough lips for all that area, giving me chills as his breath and smell begins to slowly get under my skin "You'll be mine tonight. And tomorrow"


End file.
